Sabor Amargo
by Kuro-Chan1
Summary: **ULTIMO CHAPTER** ...Les agradesco los reviews, que hayan leido, que hayan reido, llorado, aburrido, cerrado, copiado, creado, manufacturado, extorcionado y cosas asi, mi fic... Los quiero muxo... Aios!! Volvere con continuacion!!! Felices fiestas!!=:::)
1. Default Chapter

Me presento:  
  
Mi nombre Anabelle, mi nickname Kuro-Chan.  
  
Hola gente!! éste es mi 1° fic, trata de un Lily/James ke promete seguir bastante lindo, con algunos songchaps (lo acabo de inventar, son capitulos con canciones :þ). Ojalá les guste este epílogo ke es donde les explico la base.  
  
Si os gusta, pues escribiré el 1° y 2° chap para ke vean un poco más de la trama... Ahh! por eso deben dejar sus reviews y de paso me cuentan si kieren ke siga con el típico Lily/James o kieren ke haga un Lily/Sirius o Lily/Remus o Lily/Peter o Lily/Snape o Lily/Malfoy (doy estas opciones po ke no me gusta el yaoi...lo encuentro anti-natural...ojalá a nadie le molste ke exponga esta opinión). Bueno dejen reviews así veré si kieren ke lo continúe o no... bueno, me despido de uds.  
  
Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y si es ke dejan un review, gracias por ello también.... ojalá disfruten leyendo esto... akí les va:  
  
(*ejem* ...antes... los personajes pertenecen a Mi ídola Joanne K. Rowling y a todos los ke compraron el Copyrignt...aunke el corazón de Remus y el de Sirius me pertenecen al igual ke a todas nosotras...sus fans, a ke no estan de acuerdo!? =) )  
  
Ahora si...*re doble de tambores*  
  
  
  
~*Epílogo*~  
  
  
  
Gran comedor. Todo se encuentra en un silencio poco comun...los alumnos estan trankilos mientras comen todo lo ke necesitan para recobrar energias perdidas. Un portazo en el Gran Hall interrumpe el maravilloso silencio ke tanto aprecia el viejo profesor Proud...Jefe de la casa Slytherin y molestoso profesor de posiones.  
  
Amelie: AAAAhhh!! no puedo creer ke seas taaan complicado!!  
  
James: Ahh, claro! fui yo kien se enojo por celos!  
  
Amelie: Claro ke fuiste tu!! me acabas de acusar de tener un romance con mi hermano...CON MI HERMANO!!  
  
James:...ehh...y ke tanto si soy celoso!! es por ke te kiero!!  
  
Amelie: ...Los celos nunca muestran nada bueno ¬¬  
  
James: Vamos! no seas rencorosa... *mirada picarona*  
  
Amelie: Por ke me miras asi!? *mirada dudosa*  
  
James: Ven aki... - dice esto ultimo mientras de un abrazo la atrae a el y se besan tiernamente.  
  
Gran Comedor: Bravooo!!!! *aplausos y vitoreos*  
  
James y Amelie: O_oUU *sonrojo*  
  
  
  
Algo así ocurria cada mañana en el Gran Comedor, donde se montaban escenas de James Potter y Amelie, Sandy, Carmen, Anny, Karla, Monique, Antony, Melody, Abril, Thania, Ruth u muxas otras xicas.  
  
James Potter era todo un sexsymbol en Hogwarts, la famosa escuela Británica de hechicería y embrujos. Éste se destacaba por ser todo lo ke una chica soñaba: -Buscador y capitán del ekipo de Quidditch de su casa; Griffindor. -Apuesto y varonil. -Famoso, popular y de una familia adinerada. -Buen estudiante, inteligente y divertido.  
  
Contaba con un pelo negro azabache, desordenado y muy casual. Unos ojos chocolate capaz de derretir con cada mirada y una sonrisa para morir intoxicada. Toda muxaxa caía a sus pies facilmente...pero el era un xico muy selectivo.  
  
Sin embargo, no todo kedaba ahí. También estaba su pandilla:  
  
*Sirius Black: el más apuesto de todo Hogwarts, sexsymbol, jugador de Quidditch (guardametas o guardián), inteligente y casi tan buen estudiante como su mejor amigo, James Potter. Tan popular y adinerado como él y todo un bromista.  
  
Éste apuesto chico tenía pelo color castaño oscuro, como el color de la madera caoba, ojos color azul profundo y una piel morena en un cuerpo esvelto y musculoso...¿¿Kien no caería rendida a sus pies??  
  
*Peter Petegrew: El más bajo del grupo. De compostura derecha y se puede decir ke en el peso justo. Algo dificil de aprender (aporte: tonto, jojojo!), de piel clara y sonrosada y cara con faxiones bien pronunciadas. De una familia de la cual no se sabe nada..desaparecida desde 3 años antes de entrar en Hogwarts...vive con su Tío Petrus.  
  
Peter (o Colagusano como le llamaban sus amigos) tenía pelo de color rubio oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verde pasto. Cuerpo bien modelado (ni musculoso ni esvelto como los de sus amigos), guapo y bajo. De su grupo Los merodeadores (uds deben saber kienes son) el menos codiciado por las xicas, pero aun asi codiciado.  
  
(aporte: este es un mundo alterno donde colagusano fue guapo :þ)  
  
*Remus Lupin:El más serio de los 4. Cualkiera ke lo viera diría ke era alguien con kien era mejor no meterse. Alto y esvelto con un cuerpo bien formado y moreno, éste xico era otro sexsymbol, como sus 3 compañeros. Tenía una mirada fríbola y trankila, como si se sintiera muy maduro para enmcontrarse en un lugar así.  
  
Lunático (o Remus) es el menos hablador de los 4. Siempre manteniendo una posicion caballerosa con la xicas y altanera con los xicos, a no ser ke sean sus amigos. Un xico en kien se puede confiar y casi perfecto en cuanto a su situación académica. Sólo algo ke lo hacía distinto a todos... su Licantropía... éste trankilo y caballeroso xico, por las noxes de luna llena se convertía en el monstruo con ke todo humano teme encontrarse: un licántropo u hombre-lobo. Aún asi es un xico dulce en kien se puede confiar.  
  
Esos eran los merodeadores, el grupo de 6° año de Griffindor. Los xicos mas bromistas y popular de Hogwarts. Su principal blanco: todo lo ke tenga ke ver con los horrorosos Slytherins...sus rivales naturales e inevitables.  
  
--------------------------^o^--------------------------  
  
Toda esta coomplicada historia comienza un día 1° de Septiembre, en el ke nuestros 4 xicos se encuentran en la estacion King Cross, en Londres.  
  
Remus: Vaya, pense ke no llegarían... -dijo con su habitual tono de no darle importancia.  
  
Sirius: (sin aliento después de venir corriendo) lo...lo sentimos...es...es ke... Uff!! teníamos ke tomar desayuno!  
  
James: Jo! y tu conoces los "tamaños" de los desayunos en la casa de los Black...!!  
  
Peter: Claro! si son los mejores en millas afuera de europa!!  
  
Sirius: (recuperando el aliento) uff... si...Peter? como es ke comes todo eso sin engordar??...  
  
Peter: Ay, es la Dieta del Sol, cariñito! - dice éste en un tono "gay".  
  
Merodeadores: Jajajajajjajaa!!!!!!!!! *grandes risas*  
  
Los 4 xicos caminan hacia el expreso rojo, ke los llevará a Hogwarts. Todos cargan grandes baúles llenos de cosas y cachibaches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mientras dejamos a los xicos ahi, en otro lugar de la estación, una xica de largos pelos rojizo oscuro y brillante mira con unos ojos esmeralda, ke se deben de notar a 10 metros de distancia de la pelirroja, directamente por una ventana dentro de un vagón del expreso rojo.  
  
Lily: ...Pog ke no viniste...? -dice con cara melancólica.  
  
La chica pelirroja corresponde al nombre de Lilianne Evans (como muxos podrían haber supuesto) y va en 5° curso en la misma casa de Los Merodeadores, en Griffindor.  
  
Lily era una chica de tamaño mediano, de piel pálida como la de Remus, ojos verde esmeralda ke siempre se veían como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, pelo rojizo oscuro y brillante...largo y muy lacio. Ésta chica era hermosa, delgada y tenía un aspecto frágil y delicado...como si en un movimiento brusco la vayan a romper...  
  
Lily era de esas xicas ke no tomaban muxa importancia en el cuidado de su cuerpo y en los makillajes y cosas asi. De hecho, lo ke más le gustaba hacer era estudiar y escribir y componer música. Lily no era una xica popular pero no era la típica estudiante nerd...no, ella era como Remus...una xica a la ke le gustaba estar apartada y concentrada en lo suyo, supongo ke es en esos momentos donde puede escribir con libertad.  
  
Ésta chica venía de Francia y tenía el típico acento raro y la extraña pronunciación de la letra "r" como si fuera una "g".  
  
  
  
Lily acababa de pasar las peores vacaciones de verano de su vida entera.  
  
Su madre Ammy Lewis de Evans acababa de desaparecer, aunke el ministerio de magia (lugar para el ke ella trabajaba) tenía la hipótesis de ke había sido raptada por un hombre, un mago tenebroso ke se hacía llamar Tony Delcate, fiel seguidor del señor tenebroso o Voldemort, como muxos preferían no llamarlo.  
  
Ella era madre soltera por lo ke lo único ke le kedaba era una hermana, ke hace 6 años (a sus 19) se había ido de su casa a vivir con un hombre de sociedad llamado Vernon Dursley con el ke a los 20 años se casó. Petunia, su hermana, nunca gustó de su familia, ya ke esta era un caos! La madre de 45 años, soltera y dueña de una fortuna ke tenía ke administrar con precaución, auror en servicio activo y sin padres vivos, era una desorganización con pies. Lily, a su corta edad no podía ayudar en muxo, y menos siendo una bruja, lo ke para Petunia era una anormalidad terrible! Esa era la mayor razón por la ke practicamente escapó de su hogar dejando solas a las otras dos mujeres.  
  
Su madre no volvió durante las vacaciones a su casa y ella misma con ayuda de las familias de sus amigas y amigos, vecinos y gente del ministerio tuvo ke manejar lo ke dejó atrás. Pero ella no volvió...no volvió para traerla a Hogwarts a su 5° año...kizas no la volvería a ver en un buen tiempo...y al pensar esto, de la mejilla de Lilianne una lágrima gigante rodó por la gravedad.  
  
Lily: ..Cálmate...no debes dejag ke esto te tenga tensa...no pienses en esas cosas... ella volvegá...volvegá paga volveg a decigme cuanto me ama...cuanto me extgaña pog las mañanas...esas mañanas en las ke iba coggiendo a su cama paga tocag sus pies con los mios helados y paga ke ella se despegtaga con una songisa y... y también paga molestagla... Recuegdo cuando me enseñaba Defenza Contga Las Agtes Oscugas... Esas si ke egan clases... y las noxes de karaoke en casa?? si...cuánto extgaño ke al final de una canción ella me diga: cantas como un ángel... tú eges mi ángel, mamá... pog favog ... tienes ke volveg... *sollozos*.  
  
Remus: ...Lily?? Eres tu?? -dice acercándose a Lily ke se encuentra en un compartimiento sentada con la vista baja y su cara oculta por su largo pelo rojo como el fuego en la noxe.  
  
Lily: ...Hola Remus... - dice Lily mientras trata de disimular el limpiarse las lágrimas y luego le dedica una dulce sonrisa.  
  
De los xicos populares, Remus y Sirius eran los únicos ke hablaban con Lily...otros como James, Peter, Amos Diggory, Henry Abott, Eric Ottery y Lucius Malfoy ni sikiera se fijaban en ke alguien se llamaba Lilianne Evans.  
  
Remus: Lily, estas llorando?  
  
Lily: (mirada sarcástica) noooo! ke va! me estoy mugiendo de gisa!! ¬¬  
  
Remus: *sonrisa* Siempre tan simpatica...!! (sarcasmo)  
  
Lily: disculpa...no tuve unas buenas vacaciones...- dice bajando la mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo.  
  
Remus: si... mi padre me contó algo de ello... - dice él con una mirada triste.  
  
Lily: (cara sorprendida) eh?? alguien más lo sabe???  
  
Remus: se supone ke no....mi padre trabajaba lado a lado con tu madre...eran agentes encubiertos... ahora mi padre está hospitalizado en San Mungo.  
  
Lily: ...ojalá se gecupere...  
  
Remus: ...Si... se va a recuperar...  
  
*algunos segundos de silencio*  
  
Remus: dime...como te sientes?  
  
Lily: bien...cgeo... cgreo... creo ke va a llegag .... tagde o temprano va a volveg ...volveg a abgazarme...  
  
Remus: si...seguro ke vuelve...  
  
Desde afuera un grito llamando a Remus de James los interrumpe. James abre la puerta del vagón en el ke estaban y habla a Remus.  
  
James: Remus! te estaba buscando! Ven!! aki esta nuestro vagón!! -dice él sin nisikiera notar ke Lily se encuentra a su lado. Él toma a Remus de su túnica y lo saca del compartimiento, lo arrastra afuera y se lo lleva lejos de el vagón de Lily.  
  
Lily: Vaya! lindos modales los de la alta sociedad Mágica!! *sarcasmo*  
  
Lily se vuelve a sentar y se estira a lo largo del asiento mientras cierra los ojos e imagina como sería su vida si ni ella ni su madre fueran brujas.  
  
Lily: ...sin nisikiera imaginaglo puedo sabeg... saber ke sería muxo mejog...- dice Lily entre-abriendo los ojos esmeralda y dejando ver lo húmedos ke están.  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea... Cuidense de los Rayos UV y aprovechen la hermosa primavera ke se está posando en el hemisferio sur del mundo...C' yaa!!  
  
=^____^= 


	2. 1° Chap: Contratando a Cupido

Hola gente! Soy Anabelle y he vuelto con un 1° capitulo. Volvi rápido!! es ke pensé ke se iban a demorar años en dejarme reviews...Pero sorpresa! en sólo unas horas tuve mis 5 reviews!!  
  
Aki les doy sus respuestas:  
  
  
  
*Nai Lupin: Hola!, sabes? me lei los libros dos veces y me di cuenta de ke en ni uno sale ke Lily tuviera ambos padres ni ke fuera una "sangre sucia" (nada personal, jeje) Y creo ke tampoco salía el apellido de Lily, siempre sale Lily Potter, aunke me parece ke por ahi salia Lily Evans (si alguien sabe de donde salió el apellido de esta xica ke me avise!!). Así ke si sale en los libros: pues un pekeño cambio no estaría mal!. Y si no sale: Q bien!! jooojo! todo puede pasar!! libre albedrío a Kuro-chan!! =) Muxas Gracias por dejar tu opinión y si tengo más votaciónes Lily/Jamsie, no dudes ke será esa hermosa pareja!!  
  
*DannyFernanda: Holaa! Joo! fuiste el 2° pero creeme ke apresio a todos por igual! =) Creo ke todos(as) somos ociosos, pero vaya ke la vida es buena cuando eres ociosa!! Gracias por dejar tu opinión!  
  
*Maika Yugi: Holaa! Me gusta ke te guste...jooojo! Eres la 2° ke me pide un Lily/Jamsie asi ke al parecer será de ellos solamente el fic. Y les prometo ke trataré de hacer un fic kawaii!! Gracias por tu opinión!  
  
*Kitty: Holaa! Jooojo! Gracias! Claro ke lo continuaré, te imaginas kedara así?? *cara sorprendida* Dramatico?? Así?? Pues ke bien!! kisas algun día podré hacer un Angst, jooojo! Supongo keres un James/Lily... me parece ke definitivamente va a ser de esa pareja (con lo ke me gusta el Remus/Lily...!!). Gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Kmila: Joojo! Hola! *sonrojo* me encanta ke les guste éste fic. Continuándolo estoy...Se viene bueno! joojo! Gracias por dejarme tu opinión!!  
  
Y esos eran mis hermosos 5 reviews!! Se los agradesco con mi autoestima y mi salud mental! y para ke sepan ke el tiempo ke ocuparon leyendo el epílogo no fue en vano, pues akí va un 1° capítulo...ojalá lo encuentre legible! y os guste!!! akí va!!:  
  
  
  
(*ejem* ...antes... los personajes pertenecen a Mi ídola Joanne K. Rowling y a todos los ke compraron el Copyrignt...aunke el corazón de Remus y el de Sirius me pertenecen al igual ke a todas nosotras...sus fans, a ke no estan de acuerdo!? =) )  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
Lily se vuelve a sentar y se estira a lo largo del asiento mientras cierra los ojos e imagina como sería su vida si ni ella ni su madre fueran brujas.  
  
Lily: ...sin nisikiera imaginaglo puedo sabeg... saber ke sería muxo mejog...- dice Lily entre-abriendo los ojos esmeralda y dejando ver lo húmedos ke están.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En el expreso, el viaje hacia Hogwarts se hizo algo "acalorado". Con 45° C en un lugar donde se supone el máximo es de 30° C, la diferencia se hacía insoportable.  
  
Nuestros xicos no la pasaron nada mal. Imaginenlo; 4 xicos rodeados de xicas muertas de calor, con lo mínimo de ropa ke podían (no piensen mal! me refiero a shorts o faldas y una polera sin mangas o tops!).  
  
En cambio, Lily la pasó bastante mal. No es ke le molestara estar con su amiga ni nada! lo ke pasa es ke el calor en su vagón era insoportable! les daba el sol justo por la ventana y digamos ke ya venían tostaditas desde sus casas...ahora imagínense cómo terminaran de asadas las pobres!!  
  
Lily: No aguanto esto!! pegmiso Samy! Iré al baño a hechagme agua!!  
  
Samy: Oh, esperame tu!! necesito algo de agua...  
  
Samy o Sam Oterry era la mejor amiga de Lily. Ésta xica era simplemente popular: Tenía un novio jugador de Quidditch en Beauxbutons ke venía a verla de vez en cuando, tenía pelo corto hasta los hombros de un color castaño claro y brillante, ojos de un color azul cielo intensos y grandes, piel morena y un cuerpo esvelto pero bien formado. Su novio era Scott Williams, xico de pelo castaño algo oscuro y ojos ambarinos, grandes y expresivos, muuuuy guapo. Ambos hacían una pareja explosiva.  
  
Samy era simpatica y algo lenta de aprender (aporte: como Peter! joojo!). Lily tenía ke ayudarla muy seguido con sus estudios. Ésta si se preocupaba por su cuerpo y makillajes y eso, pero no era como todas las xicas. De hecho en ese sentido se parecía a Lily y por eso ambas eran tan buenas amigas.  
  
Si algo tenian en comun estas dos, era ke ambas eran de ese tipo de xicas ke, apesar de no ser las más populares, dejaban algo en su camino... algo ke hacía ke cada xico se volteara a verlas y ke kedara marcado. Era como un brillo especial, una especie de fuerza de gravedad ke atraía miradas... Claro esto nunca salía de las mentes de los xicos.  
  
  
  
Ya en el baño ambas xicas llenan botellas vacías con agua para no tener ke estar llendo a cada rato a buscar.  
  
Lily: Si el verano no termina pgonto no sé cómo lo sobreviviré!!  
  
Samy: Vaya! eres una exagerada!!  
  
Lily: Oye, apropócito, ke tal ha estado Scott??  
  
Samy: Scott?? bien pues...ha preguntado por ti también. Te mandó saludos!  
  
Lily: Ah, pues cuando lo veas mandaselos de vuelta!  
  
Samy:...si...claro... - dice tratando de no darle muxaa importancia.  
  
La relación entre Lily y Scott era de muy buenos amigos. Scott conocia a Lily desde ke fueron vecinos a los 8 años, luego a los 11 años Lily fue llamada a Hogwarts y Scott a Beauxbutons, allí se separaron hasta el próximo verano en el ke Lily llegó con su nueva amiga Sam.Ese verano Scott fue a visitarlas a Inglaterra, a su nueva casa. Sam y Scott se llevaron muy bien y los 3 siguieron juntándose hasta su 3° año. Luego Lily perdió contacto con Scott y sólo sabía de él por medio de Sam. Seguían siendo amigos por lechuza.  
  
Sam siempre se sintió amenazada con la presencia de Lily en su relación con Scott, ya ke estos xicos eran demasiado cercanos y los 2 últimos veranos en ke estos no se habían reunido sintió un graaaan alivio!.  
  
No es ke pensara ke su amiga, su mejor amiga le kitara a su novio, pero eso no kitaba la posibilidad de ke Scott, su xico se enamorara de su amiga y eso era lo ke realmente le preocupaba.  
  
Lily por su parte nunca pensó en sentirse atraída por Scott....mentira... Claro ke lo había pensado. Pero luego de pensarlo resulta ke Scott y Sam comienzan a salir. Y nunca podría dañar a su mejor amiga...claro ke no, peo vaya! ke le fue difícil controlar ese sentimiento de atracción...pero lo logró y lo apartó de su cabeza dejando un sentimiento puro de amistad....se supone.  
  
Aún en el baño, ambas xicas estaban calladas y pensativas pensando en sus experiencias con respecto a éste xico ke tantos líos trajo a sus vidas.  
  
Samy: Vamos al compartimiento...la señora con el carrito de comidas debe estar por llegar...  
  
Lily: ...Eh?...Ahh! es ciegto!! Tengo muxa hambge... Vamos!!  
  
Lily estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando alguien del otro lado la abre y casi la golpea, pero ella alcanza a correrse hacia atrás.  
  
Lily: Heey! cuidado! Casi me golpeas...  
  
James: Ke? ah...ehh....discúlpame...ehm...eres nueva akí?  
  
Samy: Claro ke no es nueva, James!  
  
James: Oh! Hola Sam!...así ke no eres nueva...en ke casa estas?  
  
Lily: Dios... no te fijaste en ke yo vivía dugante 4 años, pog ke justo ahoga si??  
  
James: *cara de bobo* ehh...pues...ehh...me pregunto como no me fijé en ti!?  
  
Lily: ke?...oh...lo ke me faltaba!! Adios Potteg! - dijo mientras lo pasaba por el lado y salía por la puerta.  
  
Samy: Vaya! parece ke no le caes muy bien....  
  
James:...ehh...lo noté...Tiene algo raro en la lengua o es extranjera?? *aún cara de bobo*  
  
Samy: James! eres un tonto! Claro ke es extranjera! viene de Francia... *suspiro de resignación*  
  
James: ...Y no le agrado...Eso va a tener ke cambiar!!...  
  
Samy: James...en ke estas pensando?  
  
James: Como se llama?? ella  
  
Samy: *cara pícara* Ahá! Te gusta Lily!!  
  
James: Lily...lindo nombre...es tu compañera??  
  
Samy: Sip, va en 5° y es Griffindor, como yo.  
  
James: ...Bien, me puedes ayudar??  
  
Samy: *pensativa* Pues....- mientras decia eso pensaba en la posibilidad de ke:  
  
-Si juntaba a Lily con James y estos terminaran de novios, no tendría de ke preocuparse en cuanto a ke Scott se enamorara o declarara a ella, ya ke ésta estaría en medio de un noviazgo...aunke James le partiría la cara...mejor...así ni una xica se fijaría en él! *risa* Pero en ke cosas pensaba!!  
  
James: ...Pues..ke?  
  
Samy: Claro ke te ayudaré!!, aunke prometo ke no será nada fácil!  
  
James: Perfecto! ahora si me disculpas, Cinthy me está esperando en el vag...- es prontamente interrumpido por Samy.  
  
Samy: Ahh no! eso si ke no!! Lily odia ke tu y Sirius anden con una xica nueva cada semana y ke le rompan el corazón a la ke botan cada semana! asi ke si kieres agradarle pues dejarás de hacer eso!  
  
James: ...Ohh no....Ok! yo puedo!! ...Es ke... Ella tiene algo... no sé como explicarte... viste esos ojos???  
  
Samy: *mirada pícara* James!! esto fue amor a 1° vista!!  
  
James: ...Kizas...Ella es hermosa...  
  
Samy: Perfecto!! Prometo ke a fin de año estarás de novio con Lily...*cara pensativa*...pero...prometeme ke no kieres jugar con ella...ella es una persona fantástica...si la dañaras...no me lo podría perdonar...y a ti tampoco te perdonaría!  
  
James: No...Osea Te prometo ke no jugaré con ella.  
  
Samy: bien!! James Potter! acabas de contratar un Cupido! ^_^  
  
James: Jajaja! Bueno! ...ahora si iré a despedir...despedir de una manera amable a Cinthy...  
  
Samy: supongo ke es lo mejor ke puedes hacer...!!  
  
James: Nos vemos Samy...gracias! -dice saliendo por la puerta casi corriendo.  
  
Samy: *para si misma* ...bien, lo tengo...esto no sólo me beneficia a mi...a Lily le hace falta un novio y creo ke James puede ser lo ke necesita...  
  
Sam sale del baño dirigiéndose al vagón en el ke su amiga Lily debe estar esperándola, con una gran sonrisa adornando su fino rostro.  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
Ojalá éste también les guste...no dice muxo de la trama pero pronto va a salir. No piensen ke Samy es una mala amiga ni muxo menos! Es ke, sinceramente, si ven abierta esa posibilidad no tratarían de llevarla a cabo uds tb?? Yo comprendo a la perfección a esta xica!!... Bueno en fin!! Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Ésta vez cuídense del polen y de las abejas!! Ambas pueden arruinar una primavera con las alergias y ronchas ke traen cada una!! No respiren polen y no molesten abejas!!  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^= 


	3. 2° Chap: Complicado

Holaaa!! Akí yo again!! ke tal les va? A mi me va como Dios manda!! Excelente!! vieron cuantos reviews tengo??? Desde ke bajé el fic no puedo sacarme una estúpida sonrisa de la cara...Y es algo raro, por ke paresco ser la única feliz akí! =) Creo ke es mi deber aclarar algo:  
  
En mi fixa salia ke soy de Canada...Pues sipis....pero yo sólo nací allá! ahora me encuentro en Chile, un pais de habla española! Gracias a DannyFernanda por acerme fijar en mi error!! =) Y veo ke podríamos ser hasta vecinas! =þ  
  
Bueno, para mis nuevitos reviews hay nuevitas contestaciones:  
  
*Mena: Holis!! Jooojo! No alcancé a responderte cuando ya había bajado el siguiente chap. Kuro-Chan es un gatito, en realidad ke yo sepa (y no sé nada de japones) no significa nada especial.Remus está buenísimo!! Guapísimo y todo eso! En realidad los chaps los voy escribiendo a medida ke subo uno. El acento de Lily s0x! u___u' al parecer a nadie le gustó! pero ya no lo puedo cambiar así ke...Lily tendrá ke aprender a pronunciar, como Viktor Krum (esta bueno tb!!).Yo tb odio a Peter, pero en todos los fics (menos en uno de Nikkyta) sale como el feo y malo desde xico...en realidad yo creo ke se pudrió más adelante! y ojalá este fic mejore un poco su imagen... No sé si la mayoría de los millonarios o de alta sociedad son así...en realidad no creo...depende de los padres ke tengan, y en este caso los padres no son muy buenos al parecer =þ y James es ídolo! es tan lindo! =)  
  
Ojalá tenga exito!! Gracias por opinar tan bien de mi fic!!! =)  
  
  
  
*Maika Yugi: Holas!! Sipis! soy del hemisferio sur...vivo akí desde los 7 años =) ya soy latina!! Lo del slash no lo debí haber puesto, por respeto a los ke les gusta, pero ya lo puse y comprendo ke haya gente ke le guste ( a mi me sigue dando ¿repelus? jijiji!).  
  
Gracias por los ánimos!!! =)  
  
*Kitty: Holaa! Me encanta ke les encante!! me hace sentir realizada!! Si...tb creo ke es una pena, pero es para mejor!! kizas ella no sabe el graaaan favor ke le hace al mundo al unir a Lily con James...haci nace Harry!! =) ...El Remus/Lily es tan sweet!! *_*! Pero no sé...Prefiero el Sirius/Lily joooojo!! aunke claro! se tiene ke kedar con Jamsie!! sino de onde saldría Harry?? ...Continuándolo toy!!! =)  
  
*Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Holass! Jooojo! Bello nombre!! ...Jo! creo ke no capto ke pareja prefieres, aunke te aseguro ke será esa (al parecer...cualkier cosa puee pasar...).  
  
Thanx 4 ur opinion!!  
  
*Dannyfernanda: Holaa!! Sipis, cuesta mantener las raices...ya soy toda una compatriota tuya!! como dije allá arriba olvidé poner ke el pais de habla española es Chile...aunke akí usamos unas palabras...¬¬ Sabes? no había bajado msn, pero lo bajaré y así podremos xatear, kizas más ke sólo los fines de semana. He leido tus fix y me facinan!! escribes muuuy "bakan"!! =)  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!! Suerte c/ tus fix!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holiiis!! jooojo!! Ojalá sea Interesante! El acento de Lily causo "¿repelus?" en hartas personas así ke me parece ke "adios acento"...así ke sólo te keda esperar! =) Y puedes ver en el 1° y en el 2° chap ke Lily ya no es ignorada por James...La cosa es al revés!! =O (kien puede ignorar a Jamsie!!??).  
  
Ojalá te guste y gracias x opinar!! =)  
  
  
  
Ahora si!! Lo ke ...emm...lo ke espero esperaran!! (=S) Les dejo el 2° chap:  
  
(Jojojo!! *cara maligna* Pero primero...Los personajes son exclusivos de Joanne K. Rowling (ídola de ídolos), de la Warner, de Hermione (me gusta el Hermione/Harry jooojo!), mío y de todos los ke se kieren adueñar de estos xicos (jooojo! kien no!!)...Ahh! y de los barsas (aporte: palabra chilena, es algo así como "patudo, aprovechado de las situaciones") ke compraron el Copyright...ahi yo si tuviera la plata...*ejem* Me fuí del tema...Akí esta el chap...)  
  
  
  
~*Complicado*~  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
Samy: *para si misma* ...bien, lo tengo...esto no sólo me beneficia a mi...a Lily le hace falta un novio y creo ke James puede ser lo ke necesita...  
  
Sam sale del baño dirigiéndose al vagón en el ke su amiga Lily debe estar esperándola, con una gran sonrisa adornando su fino rostro.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samy: Lily, despierta! ya llegamos a Hogwarts!  
  
Lily: Ke?...ahh...clago, vamos!  
  
Sam y Lily salen de su compartimiento y se dirigen al lugar donde se reunirán con la profesora Mcgonagall y Hagrid el guardaboskes (uds saben kienes son). Una vez ke se juntan con todos los alumnos ke se tienen ke ir en carrozas, hacen eso; se suben a una carroza sin caballos ke está desocupada y se acomodan en ella para viajar por el pueblo hasta el colegio.  
  
Lily: Me duele el trasero ¬¬  
  
Samy: Jajajaja! Siempre tan fina, eh?  
  
Lily: Ya me conoces.  
  
Samy: *mirada pícara* Y...por ke no le pides a James ke te lo sobe?  
  
Lily: *sin entender* ke me sobe ke?  
  
Samy: ke te sobe el trasero!  
  
Lily: *ojos como platos y sonrojada* Keeeee???? estas loca!!?!?!?!?  
  
Samy: Jajajajajaja!!  
  
James: *entrando por la puerta de la carroza* Pues yo no me opondría a hacerlo!  
  
Samy: Jajaja! Hola James!  
  
Lily: *roja como tomate* Potteg!!  
  
James: Hola Lily! llamame James, si?  
  
Lily: Claro ke no!! ahogra sale de akí!!  
  
James: *O_OUU* Pero yo ke te he hecho??  
  
Lily: A mi nada! pegro a otras mil kinientas xicas les has hecho muxo!! las has dañado y dejado mal!! y te importa?? no! ni te das cuenta!!  
  
James: Ah...pero he cambiado!...Ya no soy el mismo...y creo estar enamorado...  
  
Lily: Ohh, vamos! Nunca me has caido bien....ahoga retigate pog favog  
  
James: *con cara triste* En serio, Lily...Ya no soy el mismo...no sabes cuanto he cambiado...  
  
Samy: Oh Lily...no heches a James...es un pais libre...él puede estar akí si desea  
  
James: Pero no lo haré si ella no kiere.  
  
Lily: Haz lo ke kiegas, Potter...  
  
James: Me kedo!! Xicos, vengan!!  
  
Lily: ke? ...pero...*con cara de desconcierto*  
  
Samy: Holaaa!! *sonrisa de oreja a oreja*  
  
Remus: Noxes, eh?? James no cabemos los 6 akí  
  
Sirius: Hola, Remus tiene razón...las carrozas son para 4 y so...  
  
James: Pues bien, levanten la mano los ke kieren kedarse!!  
  
Sólo las manos de James, Sirius y Peter se levantaron. Después de unos segundos en los ke parecía estar prosesando la información, Remus levanto la mano y miro a sus amigos. Los 4 se miraron entre si y se comenzaron a reir muy fuerte, Remus se rió como una persona normal.  
  
Remus: Bueno yo y James nos iremos en otra carroza...ke? por ke me miras asi?? ke??- Remus y James se acercan y cuchichean. La conversación en susurros fue practicamente un:  
  
James: Ke mierda estas haciendo!?? Me tengo ke kedar!! es urgente!! tu vete con...ehh...Sirius!  
  
Remus: Ke?? pero si él y yo nos vamos, las xicas se van a sentir extrañas.  
  
James:...buen punto...Pues te irás con Peter...ahora vayanse!  
  
Remus: Bueno..Ah! Vas a tener ke explicarnos hartas cosas ke creo sé de ke se tratan...  
  
James: si, si, si... Chao!  
  
Luego de esa interesante charla ambos se voltean y miran al resto con sonrisas bastante falsas y nerviosa de parte de James.  
  
Remus: ehhh, pues me voy con...ehh...Peter, amigo acompáñame! - lo tira de un brazo y se lo lleva afuera de la carroza.  
  
Sirius: *con cara de desconcierto* ehm...pues...entonces supongo ke me kedo...O_ô  
  
Lily: Como kieran *¬¬*  
  
Sirius: ke sucede, Lily? Tu no eres asi...o si?  
  
Lily: ...pues....no.  
  
James: Es ke no le caigo bien.  
  
Sirius: Kee? pero si es una persona tan simpática! Lily yo creo ke te cae bien y no lo kieres aceptar!  
  
Lily: Claro ke no!! ayyy! dejenme si?...ahh!!  
  
El carruaje se comienza a mover provocando ke Lily ke se había parado perdiera el ekilibrio y callera al suelo, pegándose en todo su trasero.  
  
Lily: Ouch!  
  
Jamaes: Jajaja! Lily, dejame ayudarte.  
  
James se agacha junto a Lily y le toma su brazo derecho con sus manos y de un tirón la levanta junto con él y la deja de pie.  
  
Lily: Ehm...gracias...*algo sonrojada*  
  
James: Te ves muy linda cuando estas sonrojada.  
  
Sirius: Uuuuyyyy! mira esto Sam! Parece ke estamos sobrando akí....*mirada pícara*  
  
Samy: Jajaja! Ya deja de molestarlos, Black! Estaba muy linda la escena!  
  
Sirius: Tienes razón...pero se me olvidaron las palomitas de maiz (aporte: o pop-corn).  
  
Lily: Ya! paren los dos!! *¬¬*  
  
James: Jajaja!! ahhh!!  
  
El carruaje estaba parando y James ke estaba parado pierde un poco el ekilibrio, pero no se cae.  
  
Lily: Ah! Ke bien!! ya llegamos!!  
  
Dice Lily mientras se baja apresuradamente del carruaje. Luego de ella se bajan Samy, Sirius y James con una sonrisa mientras piensa ke kizas consiguió un pekeño cambio en Lily...  
  
  
  
~*Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me*~  
  
Traducción:  
  
~*Cállate, ¿para qué gritas?  
  
Quédate, ya todo se hizo antes  
  
Y si solo lo dejaras ser  
  
Verás  
  
Que me gusta la forma en que eres  
  
Cuando estamos paseando en tu auto  
  
Y tu me hablas uno en uno pero te has vuelto Alguien más cuando hay alguien más  
  
Tu miras tu espalda parece como que no te puedes relajar  
  
Tu tratas de verte bien pero para mi pareces un tonto*~  
  
Mientras caminan hacia el Gran Comedor en la cabeza de Lily rondan pensamientos. Pensamientos tales como ke si James fuera un poco menos idiota y egocentrico podría ser un xico genial...Kizas ella fuera de la ke él estaba "enamorado" según él...pero sinceramente, la idea no le gustaba muxo. Cada semana James Potter tenía a una xica diferente ke terminaba llorando. Ella no keria ser así...Ya no kería seguir sufriendo y menos por un hombre ke kizas no valdría la pena. James podía ser guapo y muy simpático cuando kería, pero aún así era un idiota ke se creía la gran cosa cuando en realidad era una... (aporte: perdón por la proxima expresión) ...una mierda de persona. Hay un viejo dicho ke dice "Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas, y quién las merece no te hará llorar" Y digamos ke James parecia un verdadero idiota a ojos de Lily; siempre tratando de aparentar ser el xico genial y sin problemas, perfecto y creído. A Lily no le gustaba nada de eso...aunke no podía negar ke los momento ke había tenido a solas con él habían sido muy gratos...James sólo era un idiota cuando la gente lo rondaba...  
  
  
  
~*Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no*~  
  
Traducción:  
  
~* Dime ¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
  
Veo el modo en el que actúas como si fueras otros, me tiene frustrada  
  
La vida es asi, tu  
  
Y caes y te arrastras y rompes  
  
Y tomas lo que sea y lo conviertes en honestidad  
  
Y me prometes que nunca voy a verte defraudarme  
  
No no no*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore se levanta de su asiento provocando ke el Gran Comedor kede en silencio de nuevo del gran murmullo de exitación por parte de laos alumnos ke acababan de recivir en sus casas a los nuevos alumnos de 1° año.  
  
Dumbledore: Bien, alumnos, pido su silencio - Todo keda en silencio - *Ejem* ...Bueno kiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a los nuevos jóvenes y saludar nuevamente a todos los alumnos de 2° en adelante! Éste año será como los anteriores, ojala más entretenido y con más demostraciones de su energía juvenil....Aunke esto signifike más bromas y daños al personal...(Mcgonagall: Albus!!)...En fin, éste año el sombrero seleccionador nos ha cantado una canción muy bonita! Mis felicitaciones....Y como veo ke todos mueren de hambre, termino este discurso (antes de ke se combiertan en canívales) diciendo ke éste año el Boske estará Prohibido como todos los años, Filch ha sumado algunos objetos a la larga lista de "prohibidos en el pasillo" y pues...Buen provecho!! A comer!!  
  
Sirius y James: Comemos!! *grandes sonrisas*  
  
Alumnado en general y Dombledore: Jajajajajajajaa!!!  
  
  
  
Eso también era una gran verdad...Cada vez ke Lily veía a James éste actuaba como el idiota ke Lily pensaba ke era y ahora ke sorprendentemente él "descubrio ke Lily existía" le promete ke ha cambiado y cosas así...pero cuando vuelve a estar con su grupo de "populares" vuelve a su imagen de idiota sin cerebro ke ella tanto odia.  
  
  
  
~*You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
  
You're making me  
  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
  
When you've become Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me*~  
  
Traducción:  
  
~*Viniste sin ser anunciado  
  
Vestido como si fueras otro  
  
¿Dónde estás y dónde te ves?  
  
Tu me haces  
  
Reír cuando te lo propones  
  
Sácate esas ropas  
  
Sabes que no estas engañando a nadie  
  
Cuando te vuelves Alguien más cuando hay alguien más  
  
Tu miras tu espalda parece como que no te puedes relajar  
  
Tu tratas de verte bien pero para mi pareces un tonto*~  
  
  
  
Quién pensaría ke un xico ke tenía de todo en su vida se iba a fijar en una xica como Lily?? ...Bueno, ella nunca lo pensó...Nadie lo pensó...Cuando James les contó a sus amigos merodeadores sobre su "amor a 1° vista" pues ellos kedaron como el shock...Nunca en los años ke conocían a James lo hubieran pensado!!  
  
Lily fue definitivamente la más sorprendida. En realidad ella cree ke sólo se burla de ella y de la ke realmente está enamorado debe ser de otra xica...Y por supuesto piensa ke no debe hacerse ilusiones y luego, en vuelta en una pelea consigo misma, se da cuenta de lo imbécil ke piensa ke James es y ke si éste resultara estar enamorado de ella...pues ella no! Así ke triste realidad la de James...  
  
  
  
~*Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no *~  
  
"Es hermosa...nunca había sentido esto...nunca...Es ke, tiene algo especial...es su aroma, me trae loco! No lo soporto...  
  
Cuando me acerco sólo kiero oler su cabello rojo como el fuego...pero profundo como un océano...es increíble lo cursi ke los xicos nos ponemos cuando estamos enamorados...  
  
Sé ke cuando estoy cerca de ella suelo comportarme como un total imbécil...Cambio mi manera de actuar...pero es sólo para ke ella se fije en mi...note ke yo también existo...Si existe el amor a 1° vista...pues entonces la amo...Puede ser ke sólo sea una obseción, pero siento ke será una obseción eterna...no kiero separarme de ella...nunca..."  
  
Cosas así pensaba James en sus clases de Historia de la magia (donde la mitad de alumnos se dedicaba a dormir), mientras Lily, como siempre, tomaba atenta millones de apuntes ke servirían luego para ke se sacase sus excelentes calificaciones...cuanto le gustaba a James ver la cara de felicidad en Lily cada vez ke aprobaba con honores!! o sacaba la mejor puntuación! daba la impresión de ke su cabello lucía y brillaba más...Pronto se acercaría Halloween y él deberá ir con ella...aunke tenga ke llevarse la semana siguiente entera persiguiéndola para lograrlo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
Joooojo!! Me gusta harto éste capitulillo... es un "songchap" de una de mis canciones favoritas: Complicated de Avril Lavigne...Vaya ke me siento identificada con ésta canción!! ...Pronto se vendrá otro songchap...ya lo tengo planeado =) ...Seguramente la mayoría de las canciones serán en ingles asi ke estaran traducidas.(aunke la canción del título es una en español ke está de moda...Dudo ke la conoscan =) ).  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Ahora les aconsejaría cuidarse de las personas del sexo opuesto...En el verano cualkier cosa puede suceder!  
  
xicas!! cuidense de los xicos!! No los elijan sólo por ke tienen una cara bonita o un cuerpazo!!  
  
xicos!! cuidense de las xicas!! No las elijan sólo por ke tengan cara bonita o un cuerpazo!!  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
Byeee!!! 


	4. 3° Chap: Planes arruinados

Holaaa!! akí yo again!! uff!! no puedo (ni kiero) parar de escribir!! es ke me encanta llegar a mi casa, meterme a hotmail y encontrar mi email repleto de Reviews alert!! es lo mejor!! Aunke todavia no aprendo a usar bien el msn... :þ ...es algo complicado!  
  
Bueno el chap de hoy lo hago con cariño para dedicarselo a Lalwen de Black!! po ke se viene su cumpleaños!! Así ke los ke lean esto deberan preparar sus regalitos!! =)  
  
Uff!! Ahora la mejor parte para los escritores y la lata mas grande para lectores!! juuuuju! Los reviews!!!!!! =)  
  
*Croiff: Holaaa!! Jooojo!! Me has hecho reir un buen rato con el review! Continuandolo estoy...lento pero segurito ;)  
  
Gracias por dejar tu opinión!!  
  
*Kitty: Hola!! Joooojo! Ke weno ke te guste!! =) continuandolo estoy!! Yo tb adoro a James! ...ehm... ke cosa es obvia?? =/ ojala me respondas...  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Hola!! Tb me encantan esas canciones!! otra muy linda es I'm with you! ...Joooojo! te vi en msn =) , la verdad es ke aun estoy practicando como usarlo...es extraño y solo tengo 3 contactos ^___^U y claro ke no me molesta!! continuandolo estoy y claro ke todos me dejan con una gran sonrisa!!! =DDDDDD  
  
Gracias por tu opinion!!  
  
*Kmila: Joojo! Hola! Me alegra ke te guste!! Yo toy leyendo un fic tuyo tb y me encanta como escribes!! =) ...continuandolo toy... Seme sincera, si Lily no fuera una cabezota y antipatica con Jamsie, el fic tendría gracia?? kizas... pero pronto se tendrá ke hablandar!! =)  
  
Gracias por tu opinion!!  
  
*Nai Lupin: Holaa!! Te agradesco el respectivo review!! Sip, creo igual...aunke seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo ke Samy y James junto con Sirius siempre van a ser rompecorazones =)~~~ Jooojo!! Gracias por ello!! ojala recuerdes! =P Gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Maika Yugi: Jooojo!! Hola!! Te entiendo, a mi tb me encanta y no me compro el CD po ke soy una tacaña :P ...Me encanta ke lo encuentres genial!! =) Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
*Nai Lupin: Hola e nueo!! Cierto! el acento de Lily s0x! asi ke repentinamente va a desaparecer jejeje *anabelle pone cara inocente* ...concordamos acerca de Peter ¬¬... ¿Aceptará Lily ir con James? ¿Ke pasará en este capítulo?¿estará el cambiando? Todo! a continuación!! Y definitivamente a todos les gusta muxo el Lily/James! ^_____^- son muy sweet!! Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
*Dannyfernanda: Holaa!! Sipes! el otro dia hablamos, aunke te digo lo mismo... aun estoy perfexionandome en ese lado (msn) es algo complicado =/ ...Las preguntas las respondi por msn... Yo tp hablo el chileno normal, pero si tengo pegados varios modismos!! y lo del xat..Te entiendo!! de aki saco la mitad de mi vocabulario!! =) Me gusta ke te guste...Ojalá tengas nuevas ideas para tu fic!! es genial!! =P Yo tb tengo ke escribir en Wordpad ¬¬ es horrible!! Pero es superable!! Vamos!! Tu puedes!! Gracias por tu opinión!! =)  
  
*Gin-gin: Holaa!! Jooojo!! Kieres algo más?? ...En realidad lo de escribir bien los "que" no es ke Lily los diga masl...soy yo la ke los escribe asi u___u' te prometo ke el proximo xap lo escribo todo bien!!! sin acortar palabras!! ni sikiera la "ch" por "x" !! Y el acento de Lily "misteriosamente" va a desaparecer...ejejeje *mirada angelical* ...Claro ke estoy de acuerdo contigo!! Lily es muy inteligente para tener aun el acento!! jooojo! pero yo no lo soy por eso hice eso u__u' pero ya procesé la información y el acento desaparecerá!! El caracter de Lily es más fuerte?? ...En realidad, creo ke Lily no puede tener el caracter tan fuerte si Harry salió tan dulce!! *_* Pero dime como está el caracter de Lily para este capítulo y luego me dices si la kieres más cabezota o ke lo mantenga.  
  
Gracias por tus opiniones!! *********************~ Fin reviews ~********************** Y parece ke esos fueron todos!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y después de disfrutar mis reviews un rato y responderselo a kienes los mandaron (se los agradesco caletas!!!) viene lo ke podría ser mi regalo (solo si le gusta!! se aceptan devoluciones! ^____^-)...Y.... akí...se....viene....YAAAA!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
Cosas así pensaba James en sus clases de Historia de la magia (donde la mitad de alumnos se dedicaba a dormir), mientras Lily, como siempre, tomaba atenta millones de apuntes ke servirían luego para ke se sacase sus excelentes calificaciones...cuanto le gustaba a James ver la cara de felicidad en Lily cada vez ke aprobaba con honores!! o sacaba la mejor puntuación! daba la impresión de ke su cabello lucía y brillaba más...Pronto se acercaría Halloween y él deberá ir con ella...aunke tenga ke llevarse la semana siguiente entera persiguiéndola para lograrlo...  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
Ya sólo faltaba una semana para Halloween y James no podía estar más alterado de los nervios, ya ke se había propuesto como meta llevar a Lily Evans al baile de Halloween...Pero ese no era justamente el problema, sino ke derrepente algo revolucionó Hogwarts...Lily Evans era una de las xicas más populares éste año!! Y eso ke no ha pasado nada anormal en el colegio... Aunke...  
  
xico Hufflepuff moreno: Evans ha cambiado muxo....*cara de bobo*  
  
xico Hufflepuff rubio: *embobado* ... si... oye? y si le pido ke sea mi pareja??  
  
xico Hufflepuff moreno: Ke?? Te atreves?? capaz ke patee justo en tus... ehhh ... tu aparato reproductor masculino...  
  
xico Hufflepuff rubio: Kee? oohh vamos! voy a preguntarle!! esperame! *toma su bolso y camina hacia donde estan Lily y Samy*  
  
Samy: *susurro* Lily... se acerca otro...  
  
Lily: *más para sí misma* ...Oh no ¬¬  
  
xico Hufflepuff rubio: Ehhmm hola Evans... *no recibe respuesta* ...ehhh, kería saber si podrías acompañarme al baile de Hall...*interrupción*  
  
Lily: Disculpa, pero ni te conosco! Pídele a otra xica...* se va por el pasillo*  
  
xico Hufflepuff rubio: *piensa unos segundos* ...Eh!! Sam! kieres ir tu conmigo!?  
  
Samy: Lo siento! no me gusta ser plato de 2° mesa! *mirada contornando los ojos y se va*  
  
xico Hufflepuff moreno: ...Te dije! esas dos son bombas de tiempo!!  
  
xico Hufflepuff rubio: Ja! Te apuesto ke es lesviana! ¬¬ *cara de estar resentido*  
  
James: Hey! No se metan con Lily y Samy!! ¬¬* ....y no son lesvianas! es ke uds son maricones! ahora vayanse!! VAYANSE!!  
  
xicos Hufflepuff: Ok! *sólo keda el polvito*  
  
Y así pasaron horas, clases, descanzos, 1 día, 2 días y hasta Malfoy le pidió a Lily ke lo acompañara al baile! pero ella le dijo algo como "Kee?? Eres idiota?? vete de akí! y si kieres llevar a alguien pues elige auno de tus guarda espaldas gay!!! Adios!!" y se fue golpeando la pálida cara del xico de ojos grises y malignos con su brillante y rojiza cabellera. Eso fue uno de los momentos ke más disfrutaron ver los merodeadores! Imagínense! Malfoy diciéndo todo el día lo "repulsivo" ke eran los sangre sucia y mezclada y ahora era rexazado por una xica sangre mezclada!! y Griffindor!!... Milagro fue ke no se matara...  
  
Al tercer día de la semana, miércoles, Peter ya tenía pareja (una xica Hufflepuff rubia y bajita, muy linda de ojos castaños), Sirius una xica Ravenclaw (pelo negro y ojos verdes musgo, delgada y muy popular) y James llevaría a...  
  
Samy: James!!! *gritando desde lejos*  
  
James: Hum? Ah! hola Samy! ke pasa?? te ves agitada *sentado debajo de un arbol en los terrenos del colegio*  
  
Samy: Como es eso de ke llevarás a Alicia Dunckant??!?!?!?! *con algo de furia*  
  
James: Ke tiene??  
  
Samy: oohh! tan pronto te olvidaste de Lily???! *cara llena de ira*  
  
James: *sarcasmo* Kien es Lily?? * Samy lo mira con cara asecina* ...ejem... pues no! sólo pensé ke si ella tenía pareja por ke yo no podía!? *cara de falsa inocencia*  
  
Samy: Irá con Remus ¬¬  
  
James: Y ke? A Remus le gusta Lily!! No veo por ke no...* interrupción*  
  
Samy: KEEEEE???????!!!!  
  
James: O_OU ke sucede??  
  
Samy: COMO KE A REMUS LE GUSTA LILY!!!?  
  
James: pues...eso a Remus le gu...*interrupción*  
  
Samy: Sii! Ya lo escuché!! pero como!!!? por ke!!? y por ke lo dices tan trankilo!!!?  
  
James: Oye!! sólo dije ke le gusta!! No es para armar semejante escándalo!!  
  
Samy: Claro ke si! sólo ke....Dios! Lily se va a morir!!  
  
James: NOOO!! Lily no debe saber!!! Remus kiere decirle personalmente... *cara entre triste y melancólica*  
  
Samy: James... No te molesta??  
  
James: no... osea no es ke me moleste...es ke ... A Remus le gustaba Lily desde el verano, en cambio a mi me gusta desde el espresso!! Y él tiene más posibilidades ke yo...así ke le dije ke ya no me gustaba...  
  
Samy: Jamsie... Oh por Dios! *Abraza a James*  
  
Jamsie: *suspiro* Sam... no sé ke hacer!! Lily es muxo para mi...ella es...es perfecta... y yo le miento hasta a mis amigos! *sonrisa sarcástica* Creo ke soy la única persona ke le miente a sus amigos... =(  
  
Samy: James... vamos a cenar, si?... creo ke lo mejor ke puedes hacer es esperar a ke ella decida... =/  
  
James: Sam...esto no sale de aki...Promesa?  
  
Samy: Claro... pero... sonríe, si? *sonrisa triste*  
  
James: *sonrisa falsa muy verdadera* Claro! Vamos a cenar!! tengo hambre!!  
  
Samy: Yo también!! =)  
  
Y así se fueron caminando al Gran Comedor de la mano...Aunke cuando llegaron tuvieron ke soltarse de inmediato, ya ke la mitad del salón los kedó mirando con caras de sorpresa y pícaras.  
  
Al otro día (jueves) las xicas aprovecharon las horas libres de la mañana para provarse los vestidos y arreglar (con magia, por supuesto) cualkier detalle incorrecto. Al terminar se fueron a la Sala Común donde se encontraban Remus y James conversando y jugando ajedrez.  
  
Una vez ke Lily vió a Remus, bajó las escaleras y se acecó a él.  
  
Lily: Hola, Remsie!! -Dice Lily de muy buen humor...y para sorpresa de todos le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
Remus: Ehm.. hola... *algo cohibido y sonrojado*  
  
James y Samy al ver la escena se miraron mutuamente y James eskivó la mirada de su amiga. Se levantó de golpe y dijo ke tenía ke ir a buscar a Sirius y salió por el retrato.  
  
En ese momento Sirius y Peter estaban en la escalera y vieron lo sucedido. Ambos se miraron y pusieron caras horrorizadas...Ambos sabían ke lo ke James sentía por Lily no era algo simple ni algo ke se podía terminar de un momento a otro...Pero Remus en su calidad de soñador, no se daba cuenta, de hecho en este momento se preguntaba lo mismo ke Lily...  
  
Lily: Pero ke le sucede?? *pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello a Remus y abrazándolo*  
  
Remus: *sonrojadísimo* ..Ehmm, Lily? estas de muy buen humor hoy, ke sucedió?  
  
Samy: xicos, voy a buscar a James... dudo ke vuelva por si mismo...*mirada de reojo a Lily* ...adios...  
  
Lily, ke había notado la mirada de Samy, se kedó pensando en lo ke podría significar esa mirada pero sólo unas palabras vinieron a su mente "...y creo estar enamorado..." ...James... el xico más odioso del colegio, después de Malfoy, no podía estar enamorado de ella... en ese momento un color rosado cruza sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
Remus tampoco dejo de notar la mirada de Sam, ke parecía más una mirada asecina ke una de insinuación a actuar...Pero Remus comprendió al tiro ke cosa era lo ke Samy kería decir con ella: ir a buscar a James...James aún estaba enamorado de Lily y remus estaba entre medio...Pero ke tipo de amigo era?? Como no se dió cuenta!??...  
  
Remus: Permiso Lily...creo ke tengo ke ir a buscar a James... *mirada triste* sabes? tu también deberías buscarlo...  
  
Lily: claro... dónde crees ke esté??  
  
Remus ke sabía perfectamente ke cuando James estaba en estado deplorable se iba a la parte del lago más alejada de los terrenos de Hogwarts mandó a Lily hacia allí...mientras él y Samy iban a buscar a las torres, Sirius a los pisos de abajo y Peter a las cocinas.  
  
Una vez ke Lily llegó al lago no vió un alma viva...sólo se fijó en el hermoso color puro del agua del lago, del hermoso color verde ke producía el pasto mojado con el rocío de la madrugada...Los colores de las flores a orillas del Boske Prohibido...Los pesesillos de colores ke saltaban a orillas del lago...Las hermosas y atrayentes aves ke se posaban en las copas de los árboles... el hermoso color de los ojos de James y el brillo ke producía su pelo al estar en contacto con el sol de la mañana... ese brillo de sol ke hacía ke sus mejillas parecieran ser de un color rosado y sus ojos algo llorosos...Y ni hablar de ke estaba con una camisa abierta ke dejaba ver una polera ke denotaba sus facciones pectorales...Y ahora ke lo pensaba detenidamente...James tenía muy buen cuerpo!! Hasta su trasero era genial!!... Ella nunca fue una xica de las ke se fijaban en los aspectos físicos de los hombres (aporte: Nooo! claro ke no!! y por eso se casa con el tipo más wapo de la saga de Harry Potter!! ¬¬), pero la luz solar ke le llegaba a su cara por entre las copas de los árboles, lo hacían ver demasiado wapo!! era como para olvidar su idiotez...Él tenía una cara con facciones hermosas, masculinas y atrayentes para Lily y nunca lo había visto sonrojado...!! Se veía tan tierno...  
  
"...Ehmm...Dios!! Estoy frente a James!!! Y lo he recorrido con la mirada unas 500 veces!!! Dios!! Dios!! ke vergüenza!! Por eso está rojo!!!" pensaba Lily al dars cuenta de lo ke estaba haciendo desde aproximadamente unos 3 minutos... y lo ke estuvo pensando en esos 3 minutos!  
  
Lily: James!! Te estábamos buscando!! *tratando de ocultar el nervio de la voz*  
  
James: Ehh...ok...ehm...vamos al castillo... *Sonrojo*  
  
Lily: Claro..Pero oye, ke te sucede?? estás muy raro... - "Pero ke mierda estas haciendo!!? sabes bien ke es lo ke le pasa!! No puede ser ke kiera oirlo de él mismo...comprendo ke sea única la oportunidad de tener al xico más guapo del colegio, pero a mi él no me gusta!!" pensaba Lily algo confundida y sobre todo manteniendo en su mente la palabra ke tantos problemas trae consigo: "Orgullo".  
  
James: *mirada y sonrisa triste* ...Sé ke lo sabes...  
  
Lily sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza y seguir caminando al lado del xico ke estaba supuestamente enamorado de ella...Su conciencia no la dejaba hacer otra cosa... Pero su corazón luxaba por hacer algo de lo ke pronto se podría arrepentir...  
  
Una vez ke llegaron a la Sala Común, los xicos ya estaban allí sentados en el sillón frente al fuego. Al verlos entrar con las miradas tristes clavadas en el suelo todos se levantaron y se pusieron los 6 al rededor de la chimenea ke a esa hora ya estaba prendida...  
  
Sirius: Quien se lo dice??  
  
Samy: Remus...dícelo tu...  
  
Remus: Yo?? Pero...ok...Lily?  
  
Lily: Ke pasa??  
  
Remus: Pues...Reciviste lechuza...  
  
Lily: Ah...Y? *cara de no entender*  
  
Remus: Es del Hospital San Mungo...  
  
Lily: El hospital?? Para ke...Oh...Oh Dios! ...Mi mamá...  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero éste no es un songchap... es ke tenía preparado éste capitulo y no tenía una buena canción para ponerle... Aunke es uno de mis favoritos... lo encuentro taaaaan cursi!! Y encuentro ke James se ve tan tierno así!! tan vulnerable!! *suspiros* ...kien fuera Lily...  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
El día de hoy les doy el consejo de cuidarse de el agua de piscinas o albercas (como les llamen), el agua de éstas contiene una cantidad increible de cloro y daña el pelo y la piel!! así ke protejanse con cremas y blokiadores!!  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	5. 4° Chap: Si no me quieres decir

Holaaa!! Akí me aparesco yo otra vez. Y esta vez con un capítulo que ruega por salir de mi cabeza... de hecho parece que pega patadas, por que me siento como si un caballo estuviera jugando con mi cráneo ¬¬ En fin, dejo de decir tanto por que el chap me está llamando... aunque primero...  
  
Uff!! Ahora la mejor parte para los escritores y la lata mas grande para lectores!! juuuuju! Los reviews!!!!!! =)  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaa! Jooojo! ojalá quedes con buena recompensa!! ^^U ...Ya verás que lo que pasa con su mami... bueno mejor leelo! =þ ..Jajajaja! Tb tengo varias de esas canciones! Parece que cuando de música romántica se trata, los gustos se comparten... Jooojo! No he visto el video de T.A.T.U. ni he escuchado la canción =P ...Gracias por la propuesta del msn! ^^' Que bien ke te agrade.  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!! =)  
  
*Myrtle: Holaa!! Jooojo!! Gracias! uno hace lo que puede... éste chap se viene largo por que mi mente está pateando por crear y tengo un insomnio que nunca había tenido XD  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!! =)  
  
*Nai Lupin: Holaa!! joooojo!! Bueno, es que me entró la maldad. Me llevó el lado oscuro "It's all Obi wan's fault!!" jooojo! No sé si alguien captó eso... ojalá no... jeeeje.... A mi tb me encantan los Lily/James pero me encanta el Lily/Remus y el Lily/Sirius!!! es que (como me han dicho en un mail y msn por ahi ¬¬) tengo mi mente algo retorcida... Y pues Lily y James deben (no se si en este mundo alterno tb) kedarse juntos!! Y aunque sea un review corto lo apresio igual!!  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!! =)  
  
*Kitty: Holaaa!! Joooojo!! Tus reviews van directo al grano!! XDDD ... A mi tb me encanta James y su escripción =)~~~ , continuándolo estoy...  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!! =)  
  
*Mena: Holaaaa!!! Nooo jajajajaa *risa dracovólica* soy mala!!! Quiero reviews!! Najajaja!! *ejem* ...Siiii!! leí tu fic!! es realmente bueno!!! en realidad parece ke no dejé review por que ff.net se hecho a perder... pero estaba muy bueno!! Siguelo rápido =) ...Uy, el pobre James... Tengo unos planes para él... Parece que vamos a tener que ver la posibilidad del Fan-club por que ese pobre chico es tan solicitado como Sirius... El capítulo me kedó muy tiernucho XDD y este va a estar peoooor!!! juajuajuaaaaa!!!! Y sinceramente de ke si James esta bueno.. Pues... SIIIIIIIIIIHHHH!!!! jiiiiiji! ...Jajajajja!! No acoses tanto a James, atraelo con miel ;) ...Viva el fun-club de Jamsie!!! =D  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!! =)  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron todos!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y después de disfrutar mis reviews un buen rato, quiero (necesito y lucho por) escribir éste nuevo chap!! me dejo de chacharas que las ideas se me vienen como bombardeos y explosiones X/ (Dios... mi cabecita!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Si no quieres decirme...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius: Quien se lo dice??  
  
Samy: Remus...dícelo tu...  
  
Remus: Yo?? Pero...ok...Lily?  
  
Lily: Ke pasa??  
  
Remus: Pues...Recibiste lechuza...  
  
Lily: Ah...Y? *cara de no entender*  
  
Remus: Es del Hospital San Mungo...  
  
Lily: El hospital?? Para ke...Oh...Oh Dios! ...Mi mamá...  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
Lily tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el sobre que decía claramente en letras negras:  
  
"Para Liliann Evans.  
  
Recado urgente desde el Hospital de heridas y enfermedades mágicas San Mungo"  
  
Lentamente y fijándose en leer bien cada palabra, leyó la carta. Luego lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.  
  
James: Lily? Estas bien??  
  
Samy: Lily...  
  
Lily: No pasa nada... permiso *sin mirarlos*  
  
Lily subió las escaleras bastante rápido sólo pensando en lo que había provocado esta absurda carta. Una vez que llegó a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, cerró las cortinas doceladas de la cama y cubrió su cara en el almohadón blanco que tenía y que ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas.  
  
"Cómo fui tan atolondrada!!?" pensaba mientras se daba cuenta de que no tenía razones para preocuparse de una carta del hospital... su madre estaba perdida desde hace unos meses y no iba a aparecer así como así en el hospital... Pero por lo menos la noticia de la que le informaban era bastante agradable... Y eso era la principal razón por la que ahora se desacía en lágrimas:  
  
Lily llevaba meses sin sentir felicidad verdadera y mucho menos noticias buenas... ésta sería la primera en un buen tiempo.  
  
Gracias a Dios leyó la carta antes de viajar a San Mungo. Si se preguntan lo que decía la carta, pues aquí está:  
  
"Srta. Evans:  
  
Nos complace avisarle que sus calificaciones finales son excelentes y que por tanto sería aceptada como estudiante para Medimago. Si sus calificaciones siguen el buen rendimiento que presenta ud. Pues le aseguramos que será una excelente aprediz.  
  
Apartes nos agrada comunicarle que el padre de su amigo, Remus Lupin, ha salido airoso y sano de su operación y que a más tardar 2 meses volverá a estar como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado a "Ud.-Sabe-Quien".  
  
Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes y Ojalá su madre corra la misma suerte.  
  
Wilbert Herrny Dpto. General Hospital San Mungo 'Heridas y enfermedades mágicas' Londres, Inglaterra"  
  
Si...Lily soñaba con estudiar para convertirse en una medimaga profecional y buena para ello. Y ahora se le estaba dando la oportunidad... Que feliz sería si pudiera contarle a su madre..!! ....Pero no puede...y esa era otra de las razones que probocaban su llanto. Hasta que calló en los brazos de Morfeo (aporte: O simplemente se durmió!).  
  
Una vez que James, Samy y Remus llegan a la habitación de las chicas observan que Lily duerme tranquilamente...eso los tranquiliza a ellos también y los chicos se van a dormir. Samy se acuesta y rápidamente se duerme.  
  
Luego de un rato, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abre y James entra silenciosamente. Llega a la cama de Lily, corre el dosel, le corre unos cabellos de ensima de sus ojos y besa suavemente su frente, mientras le deja un pequeño clavel en botón color sandía en su mano.  
  
Lily despierta y abre los ojos. No vé mucho, en realidad. Tiene un cierto sentimiento de angustia en su pecho... como si le faltara algo... "claro... mamá..." piensa de inmediato...  
  
Samy: Lily? Ya despertaste? *mientras corre la cortina de su cama*  
  
Lily: No...aún duermo... *Se rasca suavemente con el puño cerrado los ojos*  
  
Samy: Oh ya veo...entonces me iré a duchar yo primero...  
  
Lily: Ok!!! Ya voy yo... *sonrisa*  
  
Samy: jeje, bueno, apurate...  
  
Lily se levanta y se lleva consigo su almohada. Camina hasta el baño y se mete en la ducha. Después de estar allí dentro un buen montón de minutos, sale y se encuentra con una Samy media dormida con una revista en sus manos.  
  
Lily: Samy!! Despierta ya!! Vamos a llegar tarde!!  
  
Samy: Ke?? ...ahh??? ...Donde-cuando-como-por que- yo no fui en serioo!!!!  
  
Lily: *cara de sorpresa con una gotita de sudor* ....ehhh... claro...  
  
Samy: lo siento, llevas mucho esperandome?? *refregandose un ojo*  
  
Lily: ejeje si ya llevo un buen rato así * cara de jijiji =)*  
  
Samy: Discúlpame...bueno vamonos ya!  
  
  
  
Ambas chicas bajaron y calleron en cuenta de diferentes cosas. Lily pensaba "tengo ke contarle a los chicos la verdadera razón de la carta del hospital" mientras Samy pensaba "como estara James después de lo que pasó ayer?". Pero en ese momento, una vez que cruzaron el retrato de la señora gorda, ambas se cordaron de cierto detalle: El día de hoy se celebraba la fiesta de halloween!! Y hoy no habían clases!!!  
  
Lily y Samy: *Al unísono* ...Oh Dios!! Lily/Samy!! hoy no hay clases!!!  
  
Samy: Yo me voy a dormir!!! *mientras se voltea y se dirige a su habitación*  
  
Lily: Pues... ehh... entonces yo iré a desayunar temprano... *hablandole a la nada...Samy ya había entrado*  
  
Lily se dirigió al gran comedor y grande fue sus sorpresa cuando se encontró con Sirius y James desayunando. "Justo lo que me faltaba para un día dificil..." pensaba mientras tuvo que caminar hasta ellos, ya que la habían visto entrar y saludado.  
  
Sirius: Que tal, Lily?  
  
James: Como va?  
  
Lily: Días, chicos... muy bien de hecho.  
  
Sirius: Ehm...Lily, perdona la pregunta pero... que decía la carta? Tu madre está bien??  
  
James: Sirius! *le pega un codazo*  
  
Lily: No, James! Sirius! no se preocupen, no era nada sobre mi mamá!! *sonrisa* es que... me aceptaron como estudiante de medimago...  
  
Sirius: Qué??  
  
James: En serio??  
  
Lily: Como lo escucharon! Voy a estudiar Medicina mágica. *sonrisa de orgullo*  
  
Sirius y James: *al unísono* Vaaaayaa!! Que genial!! Felicitaciones!!  
  
Lily: *sonriendo y riendo* Jajajaja! Gracias!!  
  
En fin...se quedaron un rato hablando, comiendo y conversando muy entretenidamente.. Luego de un buen rato así, Lily se quedó pensando "Desde cuando puedo mantener una buena conversación con James Potter en ella?" Y en eso decidió decirles que iba a la biblioteca, para irse de allí.  
  
Pero claro, en vez de ir a la biblioteca prefirió hacer algo nuevo, algo que no había hecho hasta el día de hoy... Romper las reglas.  
  
Se escondió tras un pilar de forma entre cuadrada y gótica esperándo a algún inocente Slytherin que la llevara a la puerta de la Torre de Slytherin para... ya van a saber para qué...  
  
Después de esperar una eternidad (20 minutos), mientras jugaba con una pequeña arañita y su telaraña, apareció el primer Slytherin...que para su suerte era nada más ni nada menos que Brian Sabini, un slytherin bastante guapo, de ojos verde claro y pelo extremadamente negro. Éste chico era muy alto y delgado, pero se notaba que poseía una figura masculina bastante atractiva oculta trás el uniforme del colegio. El chico era muy atento y simpático apesar de tener todas las cualidades de los Slytherins y ser amigo de Malfoy.  
  
Lily siguió a Sabini a través del pasaje que llevaba a las mazmorras y para su sorpresa, detrás de lo que parecía ser una estatua escondida por la enorme oscuridad del lugar, estaba la entrada oculta para la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
  
Cuando Brian Sabini llegó al lugar, pronunció claramente la contraseña ("Galinkle"). Lily la anotó en su mano y se fue saltando de alegría a su sala común a preparar una pequeña travesura. Pero cuando llegó al retrato que servía de entrada secreta para Griffindor, meditó y concluyó de que necesitaría algo para entrar a la Sala Común sin ser notada... pero no tenía nada... Por último necesitaría aliados para entretener a los Slytherin mientras ella entraba... ¿¿Estaría dispuesta Samy??... Tendría que preguntarle...  
  
James: Hola de nuevo... *apareciendo de atrás*  
  
Lily: !!! ...Me asustaste!!! *cara de susto aún*  
  
James: Lo siento... en que maldad estas pensando?? *cara pícara*  
  
Lily: Qué?? Cómo supiste??  
  
James: Ah! Jajajaja! no sabía! es una expresión, cuando la gente se asusta, algo se trae... Y bien?? Qué te traes??  
  
Lily: ehh... *Pensando "Me ayudará él?"* ..pues... es que estaba pensando en una forma de entrar a la Sala Slytherin para poder ehm... entretenerlos un rato.  
  
James: Entretenerlos es entretenerte, cierto? *vió la cara de ella* ..Por supuesto! Pues para partir necesitas saber donde se encuen...*interrupción*  
  
Lily: ...eso ya lo sé, sólo necesito una manera de entrar sin llamar la atención.  
  
Una vez que escuchó eso James, se emocionó pensando en que al fin podría saber dónde se encuentra la Sala de Slytherin, pero luego pensó a quién le tendría que sacar la información... Sus emociones se fueron llendo. Tenía que ser Lily... Ella... Su Lily... Bueno, también la Lily de Remus. Su cara cada vez se ponía más triste. Pero en eso se le ocurrió una idea: "Si la ayudo, podré demostrarle que estoy cambiando y kizas tener una remota posibilidad de, por lo menos, caerle mejor. Si va a ser la novia de Remus, no podemos estar rehuyéndonos toda la vida!... Pero no puedo mostrarle la capa... Me costó bastante mantenerla en secreto... Pero sería otra prueba de que he cambiado por ella..."  
  
James: ...Sabes creo que encontré una solución.  
  
Lily: Asi?? Cuál??? *cara de estar muriendo de curiosidad*  
  
James: Pues... * pensando "No... no puedo. Mi familia primero..."* ...Pues te puedes disfrazar!!  
  
Lily: *cara de sorpresa* ...Disfrazar??  
  
James: Eeeehh, si. Ya sabes! De una slytherin!  
  
Lily: Pero ellos se conocen entre ellos, como nosotros nos conocemos...  
  
James: Pero dices que eres de primer año y que no hablas con nadie y cosas así... *pensando "Recuerda que yo nunca te había visto..."*  
  
Lily: Sabes? Eso puede ser una muy buena idea!! *sonrisa* Gracias!  
  
James: *sonrojado* ...Ehm, de nada.  
  
Lily: *notando el 'evidente' sonrojo de James* ...Ehm, bueno, ya voy. Adios.  
  
Lily entró bastante rápido a la Sala Común y subió las escaleras hecha un rayo, sin notar que acababa de pasar al lado de Remus. Éste, con su habitual seriedad e indiferencia, la miró y siguió caminando sin importarle la situación. En eso se topa de frente con James.  
  
Remus: Que tal, James? Dormiste bien?  
  
James: Ehm, si. Y tu?  
  
Remus: Si...también...Oye?  
  
James: *esperando una pregunta sobre Lily* ...Dime.  
  
Remus: Sabes que le ocurrió a Lily??  
  
James: Qué? Por qué?  
  
Remus: *notando el nerviosismo de su amigo* ...No... nada...  
  
James: *suspiro de alivio* ...Claro, Remus, voy a dar una vuelta.  
  
Remus: Bien, adios.  
  
James: Nos vemos.  
  
Ambos chicos se fueron por distintos caminos. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer su relación amistosa no era lo mismo. Todo era un poco más reservado. Pues habían hablado un poco, pero nada sobre Lily. Ambos temían herir al otro con sus sentimientos y su amistad no se los permitía.  
  
En eso, Lily ya estaba en su pieza buscando cómo disfrazarse y parecer una Slytherin. Pensó en la posibilidad de hacer la poción multijugos, pero para cuando estuviese lista, ya no se acordaeía de la contraseña y aparte cabía la posibilidad de que la cambiaran.  
  
Una vez que voltió todo lo que tenía en su closet (aporte: o armario, como le digan), en su baúl y debajo de su cama, encontró lo que necesitaba por el momento:  
  
-Una peluca rubia  
  
-Maquillaje de Samy  
  
-Un uniforme viejo de Hogwarts  
  
-Una poción aromática para dormir  
  
-Y por supuesto, su varita.  
  
Escondió todo en un bolso viejo y salió con cuidado de no despertar a Samy de la pieza. Una vez que llegó al retrato de la señora gorda, alguien la detuvo.  
  
Remus: Lily... *poniendo una mano en su hombro*  
  
Lily: *algo sobresaltada* ...Ehhh, hola Remsie....  
  
Remus: Vas a salir??  
  
Lily: Ehh... sip, voy a... ehhh, al lago. *Aún mirando hacia el retrato y dándole la espalda*  
  
Remus: Mirame a los ojos. *Lily se voltea y lo mira con la cara algo roja* ...Mira, si no quieres decirme a donde vas, no me dices... Pero no me mientas, me duele...  
  
Lily: *Muy roja* Lo...Lo siento... es que...  
  
Remus: Bien, entonces que te vaya bien. *se va por el retrato primero, directo hacia la biblioteca*  
  
Lily: *suspiro* Perfecto... sólo esto me faltaba...  
  
Lily salió por el retrato (Señora gorda: Buen día, Lily cariño ...oye niña, te estoy hablando... no te vayas sin contestar!! Ay! mal educada!!) y se dirigió a donde una hora antes había visto a Sabini entrar a la Sala común Slytherin. Antes de acercarse, se escondió tras el mismo pilar, se puso el uniforme antiguo y esperó pasiente a que alguna slytherin pasara por allí.  
  
No tuvo que esperar ni 5 minutos cuando Kathie Malcolm pasó por el pilar. Lily se acercó por atrás, toco su hombro y le pusó en la cara un paño mojado de la poción aromática para dormir. La chica Slytherin se durmió profundamente.  
  
Luego de eso, Lily la apoyó detrás del pilar y tomó su túnica, que llevaba el símbolo de Slytherin, la serpiente enroscada. Luego se puso la peluca tratando de ocultar cada uno de sus rojos cabellos y luego, muy mal por cierto, se pintó como pudo. Terminó con los ojos pintados de un lila claro, su pálida piel amorenada con estuco y base para maquillaje y sus anchos labios delineados y pintados con un color algo rosado algo oscuro. A pesar de lo raro de la combinación, se veía muy bien.  
  
Luego de cambiarse totalmente, tomó en su mano (dentro del bolsillo) su varita. Se puso frente a la estatua y pronunció la clave.  
  
Lily: "Galinkle"  
  
Y magicamente se abrió una puerta tras esta. Lily entró con muchísimo sigilo y agarrando su varita cada vez más fuerte...Estaba realmente nerviosa.  
  
Una vez dentro, casi se va de espaldas al ver lo hermosa que era la Sala Común. Estaba adornada con plateado y verde. Era gigantesca (algo más que la de Griffindor) y tenía una hermosa hoguera con llamas verdes y azuladas. Los sillones relucían más que nada y las escaleras en caracol y sus varandillas invitaban a subir. Sin poderlo evitar, subió por el lado izquierdo sin saber a donde le llevaría ésta.  
  
En la escalera se topó con un chico de 2° año bastante sorprendido de que Lily (o según el chico "sólo una chica") estuviese subiendo a los cuartos de chicos. Al parecer el disfraz daba resultados.  
  
Malfoy: Y tu quién eres?  
  
Lily: *con profundo terror de tener a Malfoy adelante de ella* (aporte: Lucius es de la edad de los chicos) ...Ehhh, hola Malfoy. *tratando de cambiar la voz por una más dulce*  
  
Malfoy: Si, como sea. Apártate. *la hace a un lado*  
  
Lily: Pero que insoportable!! *susurro*  
  
Malfoy: Qué? Repite eso, nñita. *volviéndose a ella*  
  
Lily: *con coraje* Lo que oiste! Eres insoportable!!  
  
Malfoy: Tsk, tsk. Así no se les habla a los mayores y en especial a los Malfoy.  
  
Lily: *sarcasmo* Oh! Dios! espera! debo ir a confesarme!! *pasando por un lado y caminando hasta el último piso*  
  
Malfoy que se había quedado paralizado por el sarcasmo de la chica, la siguió y la encontró otra vez, como maravillada con el balcón que se encontraba en el último piso.  
  
Malfoy: Quién eres? Dime ya!  
  
Lily: Deja de molestar *casi sin aliento*  
  
Malfoy: *acercándose a ella* Parece que te gustó el balcón...  
  
Lily: Si...  
  
Malfoy: Mi padre lo mandó a construir *con un tono de arrogancia*  
  
Lily: Ash! Pero que arrogante eres!! *rotando los ojos*  
  
Malfoy: Jaja! Arrogante?? Yo??  
  
Lily: *haciéndole frente* Si, tu... ves a otro arrogante aquí?  
  
Malfoy: Si, está enfrente mío.  
  
Lily: Yo no soy arrogante!  
  
Malfoy: Lo eres...Sé más de lo que piensas...  
  
Lily: *algo asustada por el comentario* ...Ehm... me tengo que ir... si me encuentran aquí me castigaran.  
  
Malfoy: Ahá! Y como crees que te castigarán si no estas registrada en Slytherin? *sonrisa arrogante*  
  
Lily: Qué?...Me voy... *casi corriendo por su lado*  
  
Malfoy: Detente aquí, sangre-sucia.  
  
Lily: Te he dicho que no soy una...*dándose cuenta de su error, pone cara de espanto*  
  
Malfoy: Lo sabía... Qué haces aquí, Evans?  
  
Lily: Cómo lo supiste??  
  
Malfoy: Oh vamos! conosco a los Slytherin como a la palma de mi mano! Y aparte tus ojos. No los he visto en ni un otro lado...  
  
Lily: Perfecto! Y que vas a hacer?? Avisarle a el profesor Parker para que me baje puntos? *Dándose por vencida y sentándose pesadamente en una banca*  
  
Malfoy: mmmm.... no sé. Creo que prefiero chantajearte... Sabías que ese uniforme viejo te hace ver con más "cuerpo"?? *mirada pícara*  
  
Lily: Qué?? En qué rayos estas pensando, asqueroso infeliz?? *se levanta indignada*  
  
Malfoy: *levantándose también y tomándole la cara* ...En esto.  
  
El chico de cabello corto y platinado le levanta la cara hasta llegar a su altura y con la otra mano le toma la cintura acercándola hacia el y encerrándola en un beso, que definitivamente NO fue correspondido.  
  
Lily, que había mantenido la mano en el bolsillo, sacó la varita y y grito "Accio". En seguida, desde el fondo del balcón una maceta con una hermosa planta, dió en la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy provocando que éste la suelte y se agarre la cabeza.  
  
En esos minutos Lily se arregló la corrida peluca, se limpió el labial corrido y tomó su varita firmemente mientras gritaba "Desmaius". Mágicamente, Lusius Malfoy cae en un profundo sueño.  
  
Lily corre tratando de simular tranquilidad, escalera abajo y sale sumbando por la estatua. Una vez que se acerca a el piso en el que se encuentra la Torre de Griffindor, se saca la peluca y la enorme capa de estuco que aún le quedaba. Vuelve a esconder todo en el bolso y camina lentamente hacia el retrato, pero se detiene. Aún tiene en su mano derecha la túnica de Kathie Malcolm.  
  
Sin saber bien que podía hacer con ella, la dejó debajo de una escalera y la encantó para que pareciera un trapo de limpieza.  
  
Una vez que llegó a la Sala Común, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones para poder al fin descanzar. Estaba realmente agitada, y digo quién no lo estaría. Correr todos esos pasillos y escaleras no fueron nada, pero que Lusius Malfoy tratara de besarte y chantajearte, eso sí era algo para estar agitada. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y respiró profundo una y otra vez.  
  
James: Al parecer ya te disfrazaste.  
  
Lily: Ah! *grito de susto* James! Me asustaste de nuevo!!  
  
James: Jojojo, parece que fue algo verdaderamente malo...  
  
Lily: Pues no. Sólo quería verla...  
  
James: Queeé?? Entraste a la Sala y sólo la viste??? Dios! Que desperdicio más grande!!! *dijo eso en un susurro gritado*  
  
Lily: Disculpa la torpeza... *sarcasmo*  
  
James: Disculpada. Pero entonces, por qué tan agitada?  
  
  
  
Lily no sabía que responder. Estaba totalmente en blanco y recordaba lo que le había dicho Remus antes de salir por el retrato: "...Mira, si no quieres decirme a donde vas, no me dices... Pero no me mientas, me duele..." Y en ese momento no le pudo decir nada a James.  
  
Lily: Perdón, pero ahora no te puedo decir.  
  
James: *asintiendo con la cabeza* Claro... Te entiendo... *se para del asiento* ...Yo tampoco diría algo así... *se va y sube a la habitación de los chicos*  
  
Lily: Cómo?? *Pensando "James sabe que paso?? ... debo pedirle una explicación"*  
  
Lily se paró y trtando de disimular un poco se acercó a la escalera por la que acababa de subir James. Una vez que nadie la miraba subió las escaleras rápida y silenciosamente. Cuando llegó a la puerta que decía "6° AñO" en colores rojo y dorado se detuvo y la abrió de golpe. Después de abrir la puerta, rogó por que sólo se encontrara James en la pieza.  
  
James: Que brusca!  
  
Lily: Si, claro... pero que quisiste decir con eso??  
  
James: Con qué? *mirándola siempre triste*  
  
Lily: Dijiste algo de que tu tampoco contarías algo así... *lentamente baja la mirada a su mano y se da cuenta de que allí hay algo como agua, pero más sólida y con forma*  
  
James: *ocultándo el objeto acuoso* ...Nada, no quise decir nada.  
  
Lily: *llegando al frente de James y tomando el objeto oculto en su espalda* ...Qué rayos es esto???  
  
James: Nada, Pásamelo, sí?? *estirando su mano*  
  
Lily: *Pensando "Que raro que no intente quitármelo..." y dejándolo en su mano* ...Toma, Qué cosa es??  
  
James: Ya te dije! No es nada! *tirándola al baúl abierto a los pies de su cama*  
  
Lily: *Mirando el baúl* es un nada muy lindo.  
  
James: *sonrisa* Lo sé...  
  
Lily: Sabes? Si no quieres decirme que és, no lo digas. Pero no me mientas... me duele... *volteándose y saliendo por la puerta*  
  
James se quedó algo sorprendido con esa respuesta por parte de la chica que hace unas semanas lo odiaba con toda su alma y que ahora le dolía que él le mintiera. No pudo evitar tener la esperanza de que la chica estuviera cambiando sus sentimientos respecto a él y los sentimientos que ella sabía él tenía por ella....(aporte: enredado, eh? ^____^).  
  
Mientras que en la escalera de los cuartos de los chicos, venía subiendo Remus. Al toparse con Lily le pregunto de donde venía y ella dijo que había hablado con James, a Remus esto le dió un puntazo en el centro de su pecho.  
  
Remus: Ah... y que tal?  
  
Lily: Nada, tienes razón. Duele mucho cuando las personas te mienten...  
  
Remus: *mirando el suelo y caminando denuevo* ..A mi no me duele que las personas me mientan.... Me duele que TU me mientas *recargando la palabra "tu"*  
  
Lily: Qué? ... Remus...  
  
Pero era muy tarde para preguntarle, Remus ya se había ido y encerrado en la habitación de los chicos. Lily se sintió extrañamente triste y sólo sentía ganas de ir y abrazarlo. Pero no lo hizo y se fue a su habitación... ya era la hora del almuerzo... Samy debería de estar allá ahora.  
  
Después de que almorzaron, Lily llevó a Samy a la orilla del lago y le contó lo sucedido con ambos chicos. Samy estaba bastante feliz. Supo de inmediato que ambos chicos estaban interesados en Lily y que Lily debía querer a uno o al otro, así que no tendría de qué precuparse....Pero ella misma estaba preocupada de que Lily cometiera un error eligiendo.  
  
Ella sabía que James era un tipo mujeriego, que además de cambiar de pareja cada semana, se sabía de que no era virgen, y esa cualidad en un hombre los hace sentirse dueños de las mujeres y algo 'poderosos'.  
  
Pero por otro lado también sabía que Remus era una persona demasiado fría e inexpresiva, a cambio de que Lily era una persona extrovertida y fría y que lo que necesitaba era a un chico cálido que le enseñara a amar la vida, el mundo y a amarlo a él.  
  
Y así se llevaron hasta las 7:30 de la noche, hora en la que se fueron corriendo a su cuarto para arreglarse. La fiesta estaría por comenzar en 2 horas más.  
  
Luego de esas 2 horas que pasaron rapidísimas, las chicas ya estaban listas y sus parejas las esperaban en la Sala Común. Cada chico se veía espectacular, en especial por que debajo de las túnicas de gala abiertas dejaban ver elegantes trajes bastante muggle.  
  
Sirius: Las mujeres son un caos! Se demoran años en vestirse y arreglarse sólo para un par de horas!  
  
James: Oh vamos! dime que tu eres tan rápido *¬¬*  
  
Remus: Ya paren de... *cara con los ojos muy abiertos*  
  
Peter: Qué te pasa ahora, Lunático??  
  
Sirius: Peter...está llamando a los vampíros... *cara de susto falsa*  
  
Peter: Ohhh y crees ue me creeré eso?? ...Era en serio?? *O_O y tiritando*  
  
Remus: ...Las chicas.... *cara con los ojos muuuy abiertos*  
  
En ese momento los 4 chicos miran hacia las escaleras y ven a Samy bajando. A los cuatro se les cae la quijada por lo menos unos 20 centímetros.  
  
Samy llevaba un vestido largo, cruzado por delante y apretado que denotaba su esvelta figura, de un hermoso color celeste que hacía resaltar el hermoso color moreno de su piel. Su cara levemente pintada con colores celestes y lilas resaltaban el color cielo de sus ojos y su pelo castaño claro en bucles que la hacían ver elegantísima. Se veía realmente espectacular.  
  
Samy: Ya levanten la quijada!! Que me voy a poner roja!!  
  
Los 4 chicos se quedaron igual, mirándola aún. Pero todos voltearon a ver las escaleras nuevamente, pues, aparte de los pasos que escucharon la voz de Lily se hizo presente.  
  
Lily: Ves Samy? Te dije que te veías hermo- Ahh!! *Lily tropieza con el vestido y cae los últimos 2 escalones*  
  
Ahora si que las quijadas de los chicos llegaban al suelo. Remus fue el único que por sus reflejos de licántropo pudo alcanzar a Lily antes de que se azotase con el suelo.  
  
Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido con solo una manga, ke caía en punta hacia adelante y que llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, de un hermoso color blanco brillante que hacía que su pálida piel se viera llena de vida. Su hermoso pelo rojo oscuro, brillaba de una manera nunca antes vista y estaba amarrado en un tomate alto del cual salían varias mechas lizas y paradas que se disparaban en todas direcciones. Su cara pintada muy poco.  
  
Ambas se veían espectacularmente sorprendentes. Los chicos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse algo más. Y ambas chicas estaban algo coloradas por las reacciones de sus 'amigos'.  
  
Lily: Ehm...Quieren reaccionar?? Es que...vamos a llegar tarde... ya no queda nadie en la Sala Común...  
  
Remus: Es cierto vamonos. *le ofrece el brazo a Lily*  
  
James: *susurrándole a Samy* ..No creo poder sobrevivir esta noche, Samy...  
  
Samy: *susurrándole y agarrandole el brazo a James* ...No te preocupes, Remus está conciente de que te gusta Lily y no haría nada para dañarte...  
  
James: Lo sé... y es eso lo que me molesta...  
  
  
  
Luego de lo que se les hizo un eterno viaje hasta el Gran Comedor, se sentaron en una mesa en la que cabían ambas parejas más Sirius con la suya y Peter con la suya también.  
  
En realidad pasaron una noche bastante divertida. Lily y Remus bailaron casi toda la noche al igual que Sirius y su pareja. Peter y la suya bailaron un rato y en el resto del tiempo se dedicaron a 'concerse más a fondo'. (aporte: ^_____^' que horrible imagen!!).  
  
En cambio, James y Samy sólo bailaron un par de canciones y luego James estaba muy mal como para hacer algo entretenido. Esto terminó deprimiendo a Samy también, y es que James verdaderamente amaba a Lily...  
  
Hubo un momento casi al final de la noche en la que James y Samy salieron al jardin, ahora adornado con unas rosas blancas hermosas. Eligieron un lugar algo al fondo para procurar que la gente no escuchara lo que conversaban y hablaron mucho rato.  
  
Samy: Dios... James... No soporto verte esa cara...  
  
James: Perdón, pero la pena me gana. Hace un año hibiera dicho que tales cosas eran cursilerías cosas que en verdad sólo aparecen en los teatros o tevelisiones muggles! (Samy: televisiones ¬¬ /James: Si, lo que sea) ...Es que en verdad no puedo soportar la situación... Esto de que Lily sólo me trate como a un resién conocido, de que Remus la esté logrando conquistar, de que Malfoy la esté rondan... digo de que Malfoy la moleste...  
  
Samy: James, Lily me contó lo de Malfoy, y créeme de que a ella no le gusta más que a ti...  
  
James: Bueno, un peso menos... Pero lo de Rem, en verdad me tiene mal... Sabes? mis calificaciones están bajando... y si no salgo con honores éste año, el próximo no podré ser premio anual... Y eso afectaría mucho a mis padres, que me tienen en un altar, o algo por el estilo... Pero sabes que es lo que más me duele??  
  
Samy: Dime.  
  
James: Remus... él sólo... él sólo trata de hacer cosas que no me dañen, pero Lily lo busca y... y no sé! Como que le coquetea. Rem sólo es un hombre! También tiene hormonas y él trata de olvidarlas sólo para que yo no me rompa en pedazos... Y es muy injusto! Él se ganó a Lily! Ella lo quiere y él tendría que aprovecharlo!!  
  
Samy: Sabes? Deberías decirle eso tu mismo...  
  
James: tienes razón... pero por otro lado, estoy yo.  
  
Samy: Como así?  
  
James: Te aseguro que... que si un día viera a Remus caminando de la mano y abrazando a Lily... no sé!! Creo que no lo soportaría!! tendría que irme del colegio! es mucho para mí- *se le rompe la voz*  
  
James no pudo más. Pudo haber sido lo mucho que tomó o kizas tener todas esas emociones guardadas, pero el punto es que no lo soportó. Lloró amargamente en los brazos de Samy que tuvo que estar allí, secándo sus lágrimas...  
  
Ella tampoco aguantó lo que le contaba James. Se puso a llorar con él. Un poco menos amargo, pero aún así sintiendo el dolor que James tenía guardado. Era increíble lo mucho que James amaba a Lily... Y esta nos e daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el amor de un chico maravilloso que estaba enamorado por primera vez.  
  
(aporte: Por Dios!! Estoy llorando!! Que sentimiento!! =:::))  
  
  
  
Samy: Ya calma, James... Lily está demasiado confundida... en serio que no sabe lo que siente. Ni acerca de Remus, ni acerca tuyo... Todavía pueden estar juntos...*interrumpida*  
  
James: Y hacer lo que Remus no ha hecho por respeto a nuestra amistad?? Traicionarlo como él no lo hizo?? ...Nunca! Respeto nuestra amistad y si él tiene la fuerza de no... no tener a Lily, ni de abrazarla... Yo también puedo... Pero no soporto la lejanía con la que estamos...  
  
  
  
Samy sólo podía pensar en que ella estaba en una situación bastante parecida con Lily. Si su novio estuviera enamorado de Lily, ella nunca lo aceptaría... Samy era su mejor amiga y eso Lily no lo arriesgaría por un chico famoso que en cualquier momento podía decidir dejarla. Y aunque no la dejara, ella sabía que Lily nunca la dañaría, ya que ella tampoco lo haría...  
  
Tomó otra copa de hidromiel ultra concentrada, quedando algo más mariada de lo que estaba. Claro que se sentía mucho mejor. Podía sentir el profundo dolor de James que aun la abrazaba y el profundo temor que le producía que Scott pudiera estar enamorado de su mejor amiga.  
  
  
  
Fue ahí cuando Remus y Lily salieron al jardín. Buscaban un lugar aprtado de las múltiples parejas 'conociendose más a fondo'. Una vez que llegaron al fondo, Lily quedó horrorizada con lo que vió. Remus sólo pudo sorprenderse y preguntarse que estaba pasando, pero Lily lo comprendió al tiro: Su mejor amiga estaba con la persona que hace un tiempo se había burlado de ella diciendo que estaba enamorado y peor aún, no le había contado. Y ella la tonta ingenua contándole que no estaba segura si seguía odiándolo o si sentía otra cosa por él.... ¿¿Cómo fue así de tonta??  
  
Samy y James que se sintieron observados se voltearon y vieron como Remus y Lily los observaban con expresiones muy distintas. En ese momento, a lo único que James atinó a hacer fue a lanzar de sus brazos a Samy y decir "Lily!! Remus!!" ... Algo que no se vió muy inocente.  
  
Para ese momento, la reacción de Lily estaba en curso: Ésta se había soltado de Remus y se había ido hasta algún otro lugar del inmenso jardín que rodeaba el castillo de Hogwarts... el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería...  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
**Sniff**  
  
No puedo creer que escribiendo mi propio fic me he soltado y me he puesto a llorar como cuando me asustaba de bebe... Es que... realmente sentí lo que escribí... Uy este fic me está trayendo problemas mentales... nunca me había puesto a llorar con tan poca cosa!! Osea no es que mi fic sea poca cosa! sino que no esta como para llorar!! Pero no lo pude evitar... AAAyyy!! En fin!! Ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y no haya sido la única boba llorando y queriendo abrazar a Jamsie y a Remsie!!!! *___*  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Se preguntan de que se van a tener que cuidar ahora??  
  
Pues que creen!!!  
  
Cuidense de uds. mismos/as!! La mente humana es una compleja red de circuitos y emociones que pueden llevar a malinterpretar cada situación por más normal que sea... éste consejo me lo dió una chica de akí (Nikky) en un mail que me mandó resién... "Cualquier duda que exista en tu cabeza, pregúntala directamente al causante... te ahorrarás la mitad de tus problemas y tu vida será más clara" ...Tienes mucha razón...  
  
**sniff**  
  
AAAyyy!! todavía me da pena mi pobre James!! ='''/  
  
Éste capítulo fue más largo y ojalá no les dé lata o flojera o pereza leerlo! me esforcé para que sea largo =) Y aparte son las 3:08 de la madrugada de un día ahora domingo y estaba inspirada... tenía sentimientos wardados y ahora los comparto con uds.  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	6. 5° Chap: Mejor no hablemos de amor

Holaaa!! Akí me aparesco yo otra vez. Y esta vez con un capítulo que ruega por salir de mi cabeza... de hecho parece que pega patadas, por que me siento como si un caballo estuviera jugando con mi cráneo ¬¬ En fin, dejo de decir tanto por que el chap me está llamando... aunque primero...  
  
Uff!! Ahora la mejor parte para los escritores y la lata mas grande para lectores!! juuuuju! Los reviews!!!!!! =)  
  
*Kitty: Holaa!! Jooojo!! Gracias siempre me dejas review!!! =) Me agrada que te gustó el chap, yo no dije que los bobos lloraran, yo dije que ojalá no fuera la única boba llorando! XDDD Supongo que te lo tomaste personal! Y no lo tomes a insencibilidad pero me encanta que hayas llorado!! XDD Y lo sé... Remsie y Jamsie son unos melocotones... (escuché eso a mi mamá y me quedó pegado! XD) ...Malfoy no es asqueroso!! Es... sexy a su manera! XD ..Aquí tenes la continuación  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!! =)  
  
  
  
*Samurai con ajo: Holaaa a todas!! Jooojo!! Gracias!! **sonrojo** Jooojo!! Siempre soñé con que me digan maestra XDD ...Cumplieron mi sueño chicas!! =) Y no creo que encuentren muchos temas wecos en mis fics... lo dudo bastante...Y creanme que no sé a que se refieren con humor... ¿Tiene humor? Ojalá!! Ya varias sabes que James es lo más sexy XDD Unámonos a su Fan- club! :D  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!! =)  
  
  
  
*Myrtle: Holaaa!! jooojo!! Me alegra que te guste!! Lo seguí lo más pronto que pude!! Imagínate!! me tarde un día!! =) Oops! Este chap me salió más corto pero muy tierno para mi gusto, ojalá lo disfrutes igual que el otro... *ejem* 2000 que?? no se entiende...ejejeje *risa nerviosa* ...  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!! =)  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis 3 super reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el song-chap... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Mejor no hablemos de amor...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fue ahí cuando Remus y Lily salieron al jardín. Buscaban un lugar aprtado de las múltiples parejas 'conociendose más a fondo'. Una vez que llegaron al fondo, Lily quedó horrorizada con lo que vió. Remus sólo pudo sorprenderse y preguntarse que estaba pasando, pero Lily lo comprendió al tiro: Su mejor amiga estaba con la persona que hace un tiempo se había burlado de ella diciendo que estaba enamorado y peor aún, no le había contado. Y ella la tonta ingenua contándole que no estaba segura si seguía odiándolo o si sentía otra cosa por él.... ¿¿Cómo fue así de tonta??  
  
Samy y James que se sintieron observados se voltearon y vieron como Remus y Lily los observaban con expresiones muy distintas. En ese momento, a lo único que James atinó a hacer fue a lanzar de sus brazos a Samy y decir "Lily!! Remus!!" ... Algo que no se vió muy inocente.  
  
Para ese momento, la reacción de Lily estaba en curso: Ésta se había soltado de Remus y se había ido hasta algún otro lugar del inmenso jardín que rodeaba el castillo de Hogwarts... el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería...  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
"Pero en qué estaba pensando!!? James?? Enamorado de mí?!!? ...Lo malinterpreté!! Se refería a Samy!! ...Y ella de tonta que pensó que se refería a mi también.... No puedo creerlo!! Que verguenza!!" Pensaba Lily mientras, después de correr la mitad del terreno de Hogwarts para llegar al lugar donde había encontrado a James, iba cada vez más lento...Y cada vez más triste.  
  
Lily: No puede ser... sólo yo pude pensar semejante milagro.... *Se sienta en el pasto húmedo*  
  
Lentamente lágrimas de los ojos de Lily caían y se mesclaban con el rocío que también caía esa madrugada de navidad... Una de las madrugadas que Lily no podría olvidar...  
  
Lily: Por qué estoy llorando? ...Yo... por qué? *Tocándose las mejillas mojadas*  
  
Se enderezó y puso sus rodillas frente su cara. Amarró las rodillas con sus brazos y hundió su mojado rostro entre sus delgados brazos, que ahora sentían el intenso frío que aparecía a esta hora.  
  
Lily no era de las personas que lloraban con facilidad (aporte: como yo). No. Ella podía parecer una insencible... Pero existe el viejo dicho que dice: "Las personas más fuertes, suelen ser las más débiles y por tanto, son a las que debes ayudar más". Quién diría que aquel sabio dicho se aplicaría a Liliane "corazón de piedra" Evans?? ...Seguramente nadie... Nadie aparte de su mejor amiga...  
  
Samy: Lily!! Me preocupaste!! *sentándose a su lado con tristeza*  
  
Lily: *levantando la mirada hacia ella* ...Perdoname, no sé que me pasó... es que... quería venir a éste lugar...  
  
Samy: Escucha, lo que viste... Yo, James... No es nada de lo que pensaste... *casi sin aliento de tanto correr*  
  
Lily: Y como sabes tu lo que pensé??  
  
Samy: Te conosco, y vi tu expresión... fue doloroso verte así...  
  
Lily: Sams, amiga... sé que no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que está ocurriendo, no te preocupes por mí... en serio...  
  
Samy: Lils, amiga... Sé lo que pensaste y sé también que nada de ello es cierto! Tienes que hablar con James...  
  
Lily: *parece reaccionar* ...Dios... Dejé a Remus allá! ... Debo hablar con él!!  
  
Lily se para como si hubiera sido impulsada por una pequeña catapulta y se sacudió el vestido del pasto y de las pequeñas gotitas que la rodeaban. Y se volteó para ir al castillo, pero la pequeña mano de Sam la detuvo y ahora se volteó cara a cara con ella.  
  
Samy: Dime, Lils, si tuvieses que elegir entre salvar a Remus o a James... A quién preferirías salvar?? *seriedad absoluta*  
  
Lily: Qué? ... Yo... No puedo elegir entre ellos... Y menos en relación a sus vidas!! *mirando al suelo*  
  
Samy: ...Y dime, si tuvieses que elegir entre James y Remus para besarlo... A cuál eligirías??  
  
Lily: Yo... No sé!! Es que... Ambos me atraen... *sonrojo*  
  
Samy: Lily...Qué te está pasando con James??  
  
~*Me moviliza verte reir es suficiente para mi. De alguna forma algo cambio no tengas miedo de venir, cuando vuelva por aqui *~  
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el pequeño incidente en el jardín de Hogwarts el día del baile. Lily y James se hablaban como siempre, pero Lily se mantenía fría y cortante aún manteniendo un cierto calor al dirigirse hacia James.  
  
Con Remus, definitivamente las cosas iban mejorando, aún más que antes. Ellos eran íntimos amigos y se tenían una confianza plena... Aunque Remus, por respeto a James, no le había confesado a Lily su amor por ella, que conforme pasaban los días iba creciendo más y más y más y más y... aún más....  
  
Claro que Lily, tampoco le había contado a Remus la gran confución que se daba vueltas en su cabeza.... Se estaba enamorando de James... Estaba cambiando de una forma nunca antes vista en ella. Estaba cada vez más fría y calculadora, pero seguía teniendo ese calor que expresaba con las personas a las que quería sin siquiera notar que no podía ser totalmente fría y cortante... hablaba con dulzura a James, a Remus y a Samy. Pero ya no era la misma... No... ella era una Lily confundida, que no sabía bien qué estaba pasando en su cabeza, en su alma ni en su corazón...  
  
~*Yo no se lo que paso ni por donde comenzo. Mejor no hablemos de amor. Para que vas a esperar lo que no te puedo dar. Mejor no hablemos de amor *~  
  
Samy buscaba oportunidades para hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Y también buscaba oportunidad de contarle una noticia que seguramente le alegraría... Pero a ella sólo la asustaba... Claro estaba que Sam era una buena amiga y como toda buena amiga prefería la felicidad de Lily antes que la suya... Un caso bastante parecido al de los chicos en cuanto a los sentimientos por Lily...  
  
Hasta que un día se presentó la oportunidad... Y justo a tiempo!! Si no le contaba a Lily, se iba a acabar su plazo y Lily se llevaría una tremenda sorpresa y ella no estaría preparada para ver tal espectáculo... Samy entraba por el retrato y divisó a lo lejos, en un sillón a Lily leyendo un libro con un título parecido a "Qué hacer en situaciones mágicamente complicadas en las que la magia no ayuda en nada y no se sabe qué hacer". Aprovechando el momento caminó hasta dicho sillón y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Samy: *con cara de broma* Buen libro! Lily: Jaja! Si, vieras!! *dejando el libro a un lado* Samy: Lily, sé que ultimamente te he pedido muchas explicaciones y preguntado muchas cosas... pero éste tema me está preocupando... Estás cada vez más reacia a lo que sientes por Ja- (Lily: No digas su nombre!! Samy: Ok!!) - Tu sabes... y eso no es buen... sé que no tienes nada claro, pero evitar el tema no te ayuda en mucho... Tienes la responsabilidad de guardar en tus manos los corazones y vidas de dos hombres maravillosos que de verdad te quieren... Lily: Lo sé... es que yo no quiero sentir esto!! Y menos por James!! pero no puedo contenerlo (Samy: ¬¬ casi me matas cuando dije su nombre y ahora lo dices con toda naturalidad) ...Siento que cada vez dependo más de si él me mira o no, me habla o no, me ama o no...  
  
~*El tiempo pasa sin emocion algunos viven mal. De alguna forma algo cambio no tengas miedo de venir cuando vuelva por aqui *~  
  
Lily: Sams, ya creo sentir que no soy capaz de respirar si no siento un leve contacto con el aroma que desprende Remus o la fragancia de James... Es algo como mi alimento... como mi aire... cada respiro es un poco de ellos que me hace vivir... Dios... Esto me esta dañando el cerebro!! Antes no saía qué era una metáfora y ahora las digo naturalmente!! Que alguien me ayudeeee!!! Samy: *risita* ...Ya!! Es normal!! Lo que pasa es que estas enferma de amor... Lily: Pero... por cuál??  
  
~*Yo no se lo que paso ni por donde comenzo. Mejor no hablemos de amor. Para que vas a esperar lo que no te puedo dar. Mejor no hablemos de amor *~  
  
Otra semana pasó sin nisiquiera dejarles tiempo para reflexionar en sus problemas...Ya quedaba poco y Samy estaba descesperada por contarle a Lily lo que esa noche había olvidado decirle... Ya sólo quedaba una semana para el día en que llegaría... Y ella estaba cada vez más al borde del colapso nervioso...  
  
Lily se encontraba en el lugar apartado del lago, peliando con un pequeño grillito que luchaba fervientemente por conseguir un espacio en su pelirrojo cabello. Pero pronto Lily calló rendida al pasto y recostada con un grillo en la cabeza pensó "Dios... Qué me está pasando ahora... termino de hacer algo y James y sus bellos ojos chocolate asaltan mi cabeza... Pero derepente se aparece la hermosa sonrisa de Remus... Hasta que sale de nada la afilada cara de Malfoy y me provoca un volcamiento de estómago con proporciones titánicas!! *¬¬* ...*suspiro* Necesito ayuda...Si sigo así..." Lily: BASTA!! YA NO QUIERO PENSAR EN ELLOS!! NO PUEDO VIVIR ACASO SIN NECESITAR ESTAR A SUS ALREDEDORES!?!?!? Nuevas lágrimas corrían rápidas por su pálido rostro, dejando un largo camino que expresaba la sofocación que sentía al depender de ellos... no sabía qué había hecho para mereserlo, ni cómo ocurrió... sólo sabía que debería olvidarlo antes de involucrar más gente...  
  
~*Tu imagen me congelo y no encuentro la razon. De acuerdo a la tradicion el secreto es de los dos*~  
  
Otros 3 días... El tiempo no la dejaba respirar. Cada vez más dependiente de James... Cada vez más alejada de él... No podía negar que sentía lo mismo en misma intensidad tanto por James como por Remus... ambos eran los chicos más dulces cuando ella estaba cerca... aunque la manera en la que James seguía siendo el bromista de siempre cuando Lily se iba, le encantaba... Le producía una sensación que no sabría describir. Pero también sentía esa sensación cuando Remus volvía a ser el chico apartado y fríbolo cuando ella se marchaba... Era algo que le encantaba... Ahora si que no estaba segura que pensar....  
  
Un día todo cambió. En el comedor, una hora antes del desayuno, Lily ya se encontraba allí junto con Samy, comiendo felizmente su paetitoso desayuno. Ambas conversaban animadamente sobre cualquier tema que no sea el amor... Ni una de las dos quería hablar de ello... Hasta que una hermosa lechuza ambarina se coló por el techo y se dejó caer en la mesa. Ambas miraron a la lechuza y la reconocieron como Ambar, la lechuza de Samy. Ésta llevaba en la pata una cartita, estiró la pata y dejó que Samy tomara el pergamino. La lechuza picoteo la mano de Lily mientras Samy leía la carta y ella le dió un poco de huevo frito en un trocito de pan. La lechuza se lo comio de inmediato y se fue de nuevo por el techo dejando a Lily picada de curiosidad por la carta que recibía y leía su amiga tan interesada.  
  
Lily: De quién es? Samy: Este...Lily ya es hora de contarte... *doblando el pergamino* Lily: Contarme qué?? Samy: Es que... Scott viene el sábado. Me contó hace 3 digo 2 semanas... No he tenido tiempo para decirtelo, pero ahora me acaba de llegar una lechuza suya contándome que llegará el día viernes en la tarde. Dice que Dumbledore ya le tiene habitación y que se quedará sólo por el fin de semana... Lily: Ah! Pero eso es muy bueno!! Ya llevaba tiempo sin verlo!! Samy: Si, supongo que lo extrañas... Lily: Claro... Aunque me imagino que no más que tú...!! *guiño* Samy: Eh?... Claro... *pensando: " '...No más que tú'.... eso significa que ella no siente nada por él... sino sólo se abría guardado ese comentario... Eso es bueno... vo que el plan sí va dando resultado... Ahora sólo tengo que cuidar de que Scott no esté enamorado de Lil..."*  
  
Ambas siguieron con su desayuno, Lily con una sonrisa de conformidad y Samy con una sonrisa de alivio. Pronto terminaron y el comedor se comenzó a llenar de hambrientos alumnos. Ese día nada anormal pasó, nada fuera de los sentimientos comunes... Y nada que alterara los siguientes 2 días que pasaaron sumbando tan rápido como los anteriores... Ya era viernes. Lily y Samy sólo querían que el día pasara rápido para ir a recibir a Scott al despacho de Dumbledore. El día pasó lento y muy atareado. Los deberes cada vez eran más y todos se quejaban del arduo trabajo que les imponían los profesores... Pero ellas se limitaban a copiar y a apurar al resto. Los Merodeadores sospecharon de esto y se preguntaban qué cosa estaría pasando o por pasar en Hogwarts...  
  
**Sonido de campanas**  
  
Lily y Samy: Al fin!!!  
  
Ambas tomaron sus cosas y corrienron a la Sala Común a dejar sus cosas sin nisiquiera sospechar que Remus, James y Peter estaban realmente curiosos sobre lo que estaban planeando... Sirius sólo lo supuso... Había pasado mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Lily y de Samy... Y creía saber a que se debía ese agetreo que sucedía más o menos pocas veces con ellas dos...  
  
Ambas chicas corrían a través de pasillos y más pasillos para llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Una vez allí respiraron para poder decir la contraseña. Lily: *suspirando* Hocus Pocus  
  
La horrible gárgola que estaba enfrente de ellas se movió a un lado dejando paso a una larga escalera que no mostraba nada más que nada a los lados. Era larguísima pero las chicas no le dieron importancia, subieron a todo lo que sus piernas daban hasta llegar a una bella puerta entre abierta.  
  
Dumbledore: Pasen, pasen chicas!!  
  
Ambas sintieron como sus estómagos se apretaban de nervios por volver a ver a su amigo/novio depués de un buen tiempo...  
  
Dumbledore: Disculpen haberlas hecho venir, pero el Señor Williams no ha llegado aún. Se supone se retrasó unas horas. Pero en la noche, a eso de las 9 vengan aquí de nuevo y os aseguro por las barbas de Merlín que estará aquí. Samy y Lily: Claro... Bien, nos vemos profesor Dumbledore!!  
  
Ambas se fueron del despacho caminando lentamente... Ya no sentian ni una prisa... Una vez que llegaron a la Sala Común cada una decidió hacer lo suyo. Samy: bien... Ya que se va a retrazar me iré a descanzar... no puedo creer todo lo que corrimos por nada *sonrisita* Lily: valió la pena! Piensa en que nuestras piernas se pondran más firmes *a modo de broma* Samy: Ejeje, claro... Bueno, vienes conmigo o no? Lily: Mmm, sabes? Quiero hablar con alguien... Samy: Claro... bien, nos vemos más tarde! Lily: Si, adios! Samy: Ah! y Lil, piensa bien lo que le dirás a James, ok?? Lily: Claro...eh? Y tu cómo supiste que voy a hablar con James?? Samy: tus ojos se iluminan cuando piensas en él... Se ve muy bien...  
  
Sam desapareció escalera arriba y ella no tardó en desaparecer de la Torre de Griffindor también. Tenía que encontrar a James y aclarar algo con él... No estaba segura por donde comenzar a buscar, pero de inmediato lo estuvo; Tenía que ir al lago... justo en ese lugar...  
  
Caminó hasta el lago pensando cómo rayos había podido pasarle esto a ella y por qué con él... Pero sin obtener una respuesta lógica. Una vez que llego, observó como James estaba tirado en el pasto de espalda al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y tatareando una suave melodía que ella no conocía.  
  
Lily: linda melodía, James... La creaste tu?? James: ah! Me asustaste!! Lily: Ya era hora de que no seas tu quien me asuste a mi... Dime, la creaste tu? James: La soñé... Lily: Interesante... Es hermosa, sabes?? Tiene una letra ya?? James: Lo es, pero no... Aún no sé que letra tiene... yo sólo soñé la melodía... Lily: Te puedo pedir un gran favor, James? James: Si es muy grande, no lo sé...Pero mientras esté en mis manos, haré lo que pueda. Lily: Déjame componerle una letra. James: Qué?? Eso quieres?? Lily: *sonrisa* Sip! Porfavor!! James: *algo divertido por la apriencia infantil de Lily* ..Jaja! Pues... bueno! Claro que puedes... Lily: *ojos iluminados* Ahh!! Gracias James!! *lo abraza* James: No es nada...*sonrojo*  
  
James y Lily conversaron un rato sobre esto, pero luego de un rato Lily sintió cómo se iba sintiendo presa de James... Dependiente de él y de su aroma... de su vida y su corazón... Se sintió encerrada, quizo escapar de allí y le dijo a James que debía volver a ir donde estaba Sam. James no le puso problemas y se volvio a hechar en el pasto mientras Lily se iba. Pero antes de que desapareciera por completo le dijo en un tono suave que lo mantuvieran en secreto, era algo demasiado personal... Ella asintió, se sentía feliz. Al poner el primer pie en Hogwarts pudo oir una voz que siempre había reconocido y extrañado desde hace algun tiempo...Scott había llegado al colegio.  
  
~*Yo no se lo que paso ni por donde comenzo. Mejor no hablemos de amor. Para que vas a esperar lo que no te puedo dar. Mejor no hablemos de amor*~  
  
En ese momento pudo olvidarlo todo: olvidar los líos de su cabeza creados por sus enormes sentimientos hacia James y Remus que cada día la confundían más. Ya no le importaba tratar de buscar palabras para expresarse con los chicos, ya no se acordaba de ellos. Estaba totalmente alegre y congelada pensando en la tamaña sorpresa de entrar al castillo y encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
~*Tu imagen me congelo y no encuentro la razon. De acuerdo a la tradicion el secreto es de los dos*~  
  
Lily: Scott!!! *se lanza en un abrazo* Scott: Hola muchacha!! Vaya que me costó reconocerte!! Lily: Dios! No puedo creer que de nuevo esté en tus brazos! Te heché mucho de menos!! Scott: Lo sé, yo también pensé que este día nunca llegaría...  
  
Lily había sentido como cada partícula de su ser se había congelado al momento de ver a Scott. Pero luego pudo sentir una energía... Esa energía que sentía con Remus, esa energía que sentía con James... "No puede ser que ahora también lo sienta por Scott... no... no puede ser! Él es el novio de mi mejor amiga... MI MEJOR AMIGA!!" No pudo evitar mirarlo con una mirada muy asustada, Él al notarla le preguntó si pasaba algo malo, ella dijo que sí.  
  
Lily: Si... Mucho muy muy malo... Scott: Qué?? Qué cosa??? Lily: Verás... es que... Te puedo confiar algo?? Scott: Sigues confiando en mi como cuando eramos más pequeños?? Lily: Si... por eso siento la obligación de decirte... Scott: Pues entonces dime.  
  
Lily llevó a Scott a un aula vacía para poder conversar y estar seguros de que nadie escuchara. Scott escuchó atento cada palabra sobre la historia de James y de Remus. Sobre lo que sabía Samy y...  
  
Lily: Scott, no digas nada, pero ahora, que te vuelvo a ver me he confundido más... *algo sonrojada* Scott: Por qué dices eso, Lils?? Lily: Sentí lo mismo ahora que te abracé que cuando estoy cerca de ellos... Scott: Ah... Lily? Lily: Si? Scott: Estas muy confundida.. los que pasa es que estas buscando razones para no enfrentar tu verdadera situación... Al verme como tu amigo de siempre y galán que soy (Lily: Ese ego no cambia *¬¬*) ...Pues creíste encontrar una ayuda... Pero la vida no es siempre estar pidiendo ayuda... También está, claro, resolverlo tu mismo... en éste caso tu misma... Y otra cosa... Sólo Samy puede ayudarte personalmente en éste momento por el que estas pasando... Mejor no hablemos de amor y dejémoslo en secreto...ok?? Lily: *sonriendo* Claro! Sabía que podía confiar en ti!!  
  
~* Mejor no hablemos de amor...*~  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
**Sonrisa de oreja a oreja**  
  
Menudo song-chap, eh?? ... Creo que me kedó bastante extraño... Ojalá os guste y me dejen hartas opiniones sobre el fic que al parecer está gustando... TENGO 28 REVIEWS!!!! :D ...*ejem*  
  
Bueno esta hermosisisísima canción se llama "Mejor no hablemos de amor" y es de Los Enanitos Verdes un grupo realmente bueno de rock en español... Les recomiendo que la bajen, está buenísima y es muy conmovedora... El proximo chap vamos a ver algo que AL FIN va a tener que ver con el título y a medida de que pasen los capítulos se entenderá el título...  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Ahora si qu se sorprenderán...  
  
Cuidense demasiado de mi fic que se viene bastante bueno!!! jooooojo!! Pronto más songs-chap (les adelanto de que puede ser de una canción de Christina Aguilera), más sobre la canción de James y Lily, ¿Malfoy sentirá algo por nuestra querida pelirroja?, ¿Tendrá alguna vez Myrtle sus 200 páginas? (ejeje lo dudo... pero quién sabe!?) ....  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
Éste capítulo fue más corto que el pasado. Ya son la 1:50 y yo mañana tengo colegio XDD Pero me da pereza ir!!! Aunque iré igual... Tengo que ser valiente!! =P  
  
Os dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	7. 6° Chap: ¿Su novio?

Holaaa!! Se diran "Oh no...otra vez su chachara de hora y media ¬¬" Pero hoy no!! Por que ya no sé que decir!! XDD Si tuviera les diria y les sacaria la lengua __ **Instinto peliador** ...Bueno... este no sé que va a ser por que sólo lo escribo hoy para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Lalwen ... ** la autora se pregunta si esto lo leerán el 19/11** ...Bueno, ahora los que canten mal canten bajito **la autora canta bajito ^^U** y los geniales canten con fuerza :P  
  
**1**  
  
**2**  
  
**3**  
  
**Aparece un ciber-pastelito**  
  
~*Feliz cumpleaños a ti....!!  
  
feliz cumpleaños aaaaa tiiiii....!!!  
  
feliz cumpleaaaaaños Lalwen'cita....!!!!  
  
feliz cumpleaños aaaa tiiiiiiiiii....!!!! *~  
  
**sonido de vidrios rotos O_o'**  
  
  
  
...Bueno... mejor el fic... ahí les va:  
  
Pero... Antes =) La mejor parte para los escritores y la lata mas grande para lectores!! juuuuju! Los reviews!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Hola!! Happy Birthday!!! =) Ojalá a Lily se le aclare pronto!! Oye tus frases no son raras!! Jeeeeeje me encanta esta song, eso si se bajó mal el condenado chap... Lo voy a tratar de bajar otra vez... Sería bueno que hicieras un Harry/Hermione!!! =) Lo leeré con gusto y te dejaré tantos reviews como tu a mi!! =)  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
*Ly: Holaa!! Jooojo!! Me encanta que te guste!! Continuándolo estoy... Lily... No sé... según como me sienta el fic va cambiando =( ... Continuándolo toy!!!  
  
Gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Kitty: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Me encanta leer los reviews donde dicen que mi fic esta bueno!! ^^ ...Que bueno que una de nosotras esté feliz u___u' disfrútalo!!  
  
Gracias por opinaar!!  
  
*Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Holaa!! Jooojo!! Tu review fue directo al grano!! XDDD **La autora tb se ha puesto a gritar Estela!! Estela!!** ^^ te respondería más pero me quedo sin tiempo...  
  
Gracias por opinaar!!!  
  
*Yverne: Holaaa!! Jooojo!! Gracias por leertelo y que te guste!! =) Trataré de seguir así, pero como estan mis estados de ánimo... No importa uds me dan ánimo para seguir... Remus es tan... ayyy!! él mismo!! Y comprendo que la pareja Lily/James es la más aceptada aquí... pero uno nunca sabe ;)...  
  
Gracias por opinaar!!!  
  
*Nai Lupin: Holaaa!! Jooojo!!Pobrecita nu cierto?? ...Malfoy es sexy XDD, es como Draco... =)~~ En fin!! Aquí ta el próximo chap!! ...Apropócito... no entendí nada de tu mail!! XDD me lo podrías mandar e nuevo para poder contestártelo??? Entendí algo de que querías darme una idea, así que con mayor razón!! Explícame bien y así te respondo, vale??  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis indos reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Su novio??...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily: Scott, no digas nada, pero ahora, que te vuelvo a ver me he confundido más... *algo sonrojada* Scott: Por qué dices eso, Lils??  
  
Lily: Sentí lo mismo ahora que te abracé que cuando estoy cerca de ellos...  
  
Scott: Ah... Lily?  
  
Lily: Si?  
  
Scott: Estas muy confundida.. los que pasa es que estas buscando razones para no enfrentar tu verdadera situación... Al verme como tu amigo de siempre y galán que soy (Lily: Ese ego no cambia *¬¬*) ...Pues creíste encontrar una ayuda... Pero la vida no es siempre estar pidiendo ayuda... También está, claro, resolverlo tu mismo... en éste caso tu misma... Y otra cosa... Sólo Samy puede ayudarte personalmente en éste momento por el que estas pasando... Mejor no hablemos de amor y dejémoslo en secreto...ok??  
  
Lily: *sonriendo* Claro! Sabía que podía confiar en ti!!  
  
~* Mejor no hablemos de amor...*~  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
Lily le da un fuerte abrazo a su querido amigo. Nadie podía negar que él era de las personas que mejor la conocían... Ella nunca trataría de cambiar ese hecho... ¿¿Cuántas personas podían decir que tenían a alguien al que siempre podían volver a pedir ayuda?? ...Quizas muchas... pero Lily se sentía especialmente afortunada... Jamás podría negarlo...  
  
Al otro día, un sábado de noviembre, que resplandecía como nunca, casí a finales de noviembre se encontraba una muy feliz Lily tomando un contundente desayuno en el Gran Comedor, mientras a su lado un chico de hermosos ojos castaños claros, amarillos se podría decir y una hermosa cabellera lisa que le llegaba hasta sus orejas en un corte bastante moderno y muy desordenado, de un color castaño como sus ojos... Éste chico correspondía al nombre de Remus Lupin y era uno de las razones por la cual Lily casi ya no dormía...  
  
Lily: No vas a comer, remus??  
  
Remus: No sé, quizas después...  
  
Lile: *depués de unos segundos* ...Qué pasa??  
  
Remus: A mi nada... Por?  
  
Lily: Me miras con una mirada adolorida... no sé... esa impresión me da...  
  
Remus: No.. no es nada...  
  
Lily: *no muy convencida* ...Bueno... Tu mismo me dijiste: "Si no me quieres decir, no lo hagas... Pero no me mientas...-  
  
Remus: "...-Me duele..." ...Si lo recuerdo, pero no te mentí, no es nada, osea es algo.  
  
Lily: *¬¬* ...Eso no se vale...  
  
Remus: *;D* Qué no se vale? Soy más inteligente que tu! Cuántos pueden decir lo mismo??  
  
Lily: Nadie... jeeje, pero... Remus... entonces que te pasa??  
  
Remus: No importa, no quiero amargarte la mañana...  
  
Lily: Oye! Para eso estamos!! Si tu sufres menos a costa mía, pues estoy dispuesta a sufrir!!  
  
Remus: Lily... en serio, no quiero decirte ahora *sonrojo*  
  
Lily: *notando el sonrojo* ... Eh... bueno... como quieras Remus, pero lo tendrás que decir algún día...  
  
Remus: Lily... te puedo preguntar algo??  
  
Lily: Claro, pero rápido que necesito ir a despertar a Samy...  
  
Remus: Este... no, nada... ve a despertarla, nos vemos en la tarde...  
  
Lily: Seguro?? ... por que si quie-  
  
Remus: Si Lily, seguro...  
  
Lily: Bueno... *levantándose* ...cualquier cosa me avisas, si quieres hablar o algo...nos vemos...  
  
Ya en el Gran Hall, afuera del Gran Comedor Lily se detuvo y medito bien las reacciones de Remus... Quizas... uno nunca sabe hasta que sabe... pero Remus es un chico muy frío... no... no podía ser... Pero... ojalá lo fuera... Quizas sí lo era...  
  
Remus: Lily!! Espera!!  
  
Lily: *cara de sorpresa* Oh, Remus... Qué sucede??  
  
Remus: Lily, qué sientes por James??  
  
Lily: ...Este... yo...  
  
Definitivamente no. No estaba preparada para decir semejante secreto a Remus... Como decirle a tu amigo que sientes un cariño especial por su otro amigo, pero que también por él... Imagínense de que le dice que siente algo más que amistad por James y resluta que Remus la quería, se descepciona, se olvida de ella y ella pierde su oportunidad... no señor. No podía ser un peor momento... Pero Lily tenía una mente ágil...  
  
Lily: Lo mismo que por tí, Remsie... Nos vemos.  
  
Y se marchó dejando a un atónito Licántropo en medio del ahora vacío Gran Hall de Hogwarts... Qué significaba lo que le dijo?? Acaso Lily sentía sólo amistad por ambos?? Podía ser algo más por ambos??... O sólo dijo eso para dejarlo tranquilo...  
  
Remus: ... Si tan sólo pudiera odiarte... Oh, Lily... decídete de una vez a tener confianza en mí...  
  
  
  
James, que en ese momento venía caminando hacia el Gran Hall, escuchó el monólogo que mantenía su amigo Moony o Lunático. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, ¿Cómo podía abandonar a su amigo en un momento de dolor sólo por una chica? ¿No es acaso la amistad el tesoro más grande? ... Que tipo de amigo era!? ...Pero que estúpido había sido...  
  
James: Lunático!!  
  
Remus: Qué hay, Cornamenta?  
  
James: Uff! Nada! Te vi y como hace un buen tiempo no nos comunicamos como antes... pues lo extrañaba...  
  
Remus: *poniéndole un brazo por los hombros* ..Claro, James... Ven vamos a tomar un buen desayuno...  
  
James: Oh si!! Muero de hambre!! Y tu te tienes que alimentar bien... No vaya a ser que te pille la noche y tu no hayas comido bien!!  
  
Remus: Lo había olvidado... Pues tienes razón!! A comer!!  
  
James: Rem... Quién es ese chico que está aquí... en Hogwarts??  
  
Remus: Scott?? No sé... Sirius me dijo que era uno de sus amigos al igual que el de Lily y Samy. Ah! Y su novio.  
  
James: Ahh... *Pensando: " Lily...Ella... Tiene novio??? ....Dios... maldición!!"*  
  
Ya era hora. Al fin los chicos habían sobre pasado su estupidez infantil y habían pensado en lo obvio. ¿¿Cómo dejar a su amor por su amigo e ignorar al amigo?? ¿¿No es tremendamente estúpido?? ...Pues claro. Ahora les sería más difícil... Y si tan sólo Remus se hubiera expresado bien... Ahora James piensa que Lily... SU Lily está de novia con Scott...Esto promete no terminar bien...  
  
Lily: Samy... Ya despiertate!!! *almohadazo en la cara de la chica de pelo corto*  
  
Samy: Auuuchhhh!!! Lily!!! Salvaje!!!  
  
Lily: Si, como quieras... Hablé con Remus...  
  
Samy: Queeeé??? Qué le dijiste???  
  
Lily le contó y comprendió la cara de "Y eso no más?" de su amiga; le había dado demasiada importancia a sólo una insinuación... Remus pareció bastante contrariado... Quizas no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su amiga estuviera enamorada de él, aunque si estaba enamorada de él, también de su amigo y eso si que no le gustaría.... Pero ella no estaba segura...  
  
"James... no sé... Es como la fuerza que me ayuda a despertarme... El aire que me ayuda a vivir... Pero Remus es como... no sé... Un alguien que siempre me apoyará... me cuidará... Es como... mi hermano más grande.. Dios..."  
  
Lily: Samy... Me gusta James...  
  
Samy: Si ya me lo has dicho... Ahora tienes que decidir cual más...  
  
Lily: No... no cual más!! James!! Él me gusta... Remus... él no sé... sólo me atrae, tu sabes; es guapo, simpático, siempre ayudándome, mi amigo... Lo quiero mucho...  
  
Samy: Dios... Lily, tienes idea de lo que dices??  
  
Scott: Hola!! Buenos Días!!  
  
Samy: Oh, hola amor!!  
  
Samy se acerca para darle un beso pero éste saluda a Lily con un "Dias, Lily". Ella le responde. Samy se levanta algo enojada y le trata de besar... Sólo consigue llegar a su mejilla. "Pero... No puede ser! ... Scott..." Pensó Sam... No era nada fácil aceptar que tu novio prefiriera conversar con tu amiga a besarte... Eso era lo único que le faltaba.  
  
Sin decir nada, los miró y se dió la vuelta, acto seguido caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se perdió por los pasillos. Ambos, Lily y Scott quedaron algo atónitos, sin comprender qué pasaba... La vida de los adolescentes es muy difícil y si lo piensas bien, cada cosa vale... Cuántas cosas!!  
  
  
  
Esa tarde, estuvieron un buen tiempo buscando a Samy, pero no la encontraron. "Claro... como no lo pensé antes!?" Pensba Lily mientras recordaba el lugar apartado del lago... Sam debía de estar allí...  
  
Lily: Ehm... Scott, voy a ir a... ehh... al baño, espera... *media vuelta y corre hacia los terrenos*  
  
Scott: *Cara de confución* ...Los baños estan en los terrenos??  
  
Lily corrió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas para llegar a donde estaba Samy antes de que sea muy tarde y que no pudiera hacer nada...  
  
Mientras corría también sentíoa como el aire cargado de tensión le golpeaba la cara, le hacía sentir mal de alguna manera... Era como intoxicante, era esa sensación de dependencia otra vez... La que tanto odiaba, estaba volviendo y ahora que lo pensaba James la provocaba...  
  
Una vez que estaba muy cerca del fiunal del lago, pudo observar una silueta que se diferenciaba del resto del borroso paisaje: Al fin había llegado donde Samy estaba...  
  
Lily: Samy!! Al fin te encuentro... *jadeo*... Uff! Dios que haces aquí?  
  
James: No soy Samy ... sólo necesitaba estar solo...  
  
Lily: *Shock y sonrojo* ..Ah.. Ehh hola James... ehhm disculpa si te interrumpi... ahora me voy...  
  
James: ...No, osea quédate un rato... por favor...  
  
Lily: Claro... Estás bien??  
  
James: No... Es que... Te importa si te cuento?  
  
Lily: No...claro que no... dime  
  
James: Es esta chica que tanto quiero... Ella... Ella tiene novio y pues... no me corresponde... Yo pensé que lo hacía al fin... Pero me equivoqué...  
  
Estas palabras rompieron el delicado corazón de Lily en un millón de miles de pedacitos chiquititos... Y con ello se llevó todas sus esperanzas... Maldición!! Cómo su amiga había podido llevarse a la persona que ella quería... Por qué?? Qué acaso estaba engañando a Scott?? ...Tendría que hablar con ella...  
  
Lily: James... *Pensando "No seas egoísta, dale un buen consejo"* ...Si de verdad la quieres, no debes rendirte... No, eso nunca.. *Pensando "Es cierto... si de verdad te quiero James... Voy a luchar por tí..."*  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
**Gotita en el cien ^^'**  
  
Me salió "algo cortito, eh?? ...Pero es que casi no lo termino para hoy y quería cantar el cumpleaños feliz!! XDD ...Bueno, ojalá hayan cantado en coro conmigo y les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser "algo" más largo ^^UUU  
  
En fin... ahora si...  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
  
  
Cuidense de sus amores... En éste momento estoy pasando por algo sumamente doloroso y por eso el fic está tan... ehm... conmovedor... Sí... Eso... ejejejeje..  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra??  
  
¿¿Aparecerá más Malfoy aquí??  
  
¿¿Por qué tanta complicación??  
  
¿¿Entenderé lo que quizo decir Nai Lupin en su e-mail??  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
Éste capítulo fue más corto que el pasado. Era para cantarle a Lalwen de Black asi que si sé de alguno de uds que no haya cantado... Les aconsejo devolverse al principio y cantar ¬¬ Hoy si que no estoy de humor... My heart is broken 'n' da responsable have no idea... I'll kill him!!!! XDDD  
  
Os dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	8. 7° Chap: Justo ahora

Holaaa!!  
  
Pero... Antes =) La mejor parte para los escritores y la lata mas grande para lectores!! juuuuju! Los reviews!!!!!!  
  
*Myrtle: Holaaa!!Jooojo! Yo tb quería ke fuera más largo...pero no tenía tiempo X/ Que bueno ke te guste!!! eso si no te enamores de él ... ¬¬ es mio ...(toy hablando de mi fic ^^)...Lily nmo debería sufrir tanto!! que sufra James.... =) Aquí ta la continuación.  
  
Gracias por opinar!!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaaa!! Joojo! De nada, Hagamos la sociedad u___u' aunque ya no sé si lo quyiero matar...Thanx for your opinion 'bout my fic!! =))))... Scott fijarse en Lily?? ..mmm... nu sé... **la autora dice ke sabe ke canta bien XDDD** Y siii!! tas lokita!! Pero eres muy simpatica asi!! =) Es buena la novela?? Bueno..Te veo en msn!!!  
  
Gracias por opinar!!! =)  
  
*Yverne: Holaaa!! Jooojo! Me encanta que me dejes reviews!! =) No te voy a decir pesada, obvio ke no! Me encanta ke les guste!! Sigue leyendo!! ^^ .....  
  
Gracias por tu frase!! en verdad me ayudó mucho!! y en realidad lo mejor es que te metas en los problemas de tus amigos/as por que asi los ayudaras a salir de ellos!! Tu me ayudaste mucho!! Gracias...Ya no llueve ^_____^- ...Muchisisisisisisimas gracias!!! Te lo debo!!  
  
Gracias por la opinión!!! Y por el consejo!! ^_^  
  
*Lucía: Holaa!! Joojo!! Que bueno que me dejaste un review!! Ahora se ke te gusta!! y toy mu feliz ^_^ ...Que bueno ke mi fic llegue... no es mi 1° fic, sólo ke es el 1° publicado y supongo ke cumpli mi objetivo... que llegue!! =) Te respondería más pero... pero me da lata!! XDD kizas después te responda más... bueno me encanta ke te guste  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
*Kitty: Holaaa!! Jooojo!! Me encanta que me dejes review!! Bueno si en tu caso lo sabe, no es peor... es mejor!! Ahora, si él sintiera algo por ti ya no tendrías ke preocuparte de ke no te diga!! =) Me encanta ke te guste!! bueeeno! Adioos!!  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Snmh: Holaaa!! Joojo! EEhh!! A mi tb me encantan estas parejas!! Por eso elegi estas para mi primer fic publicado en esta cuenta... Tb me gusta mucho el Lily/Sirius Ufff!! jaaaaaja! Pobe James nu cierto?? (SISISIS KE SUFRAAA!!) Me encantaria ke opinaras sobre el fic!!!  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis indos reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Justo ahora...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily: *Shock y sonrojo* ..Ah.. Ehh hola James... ehhm disculpa si te interrumpi... ahora me voy...  
  
James: ...No, osea quédate un rato... por favor...  
  
Lily: Claro... Estás bien??  
  
James: No... Es que... Te importa si te cuento?  
  
Lily: No...claro que no... dime  
  
James: Es esta chica que tanto quiero... Ella... Ella tiene novio y pues... no me corresponde... Yo pensé que lo hacía al fin... Pero me equivoqué...  
  
Estas palabras rompieron el delicado corazón de Lily en un millón de miles de pedacitos chiquititos... Y con ello se llevó todas sus esperanzas... Maldición!! Cómo su amiga había podido llevarse a la persona que ella quería... Por qué?? Qué acaso estaba engañando a Scott?? ...Tendría que hablar con ella...  
  
Lily: James... *Pensando "No seas egoísta, dale un buen consejo"* ...Si de verdad la quieres, no debes rendirte... No, eso nunca.. *Pensando "Es cierto... si de verdad te quiero James... Voy a luchar por tí..."*  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
James: Lily?? Estás en una situación parecida??  
  
Lily: Qué?... esteee... No sé.... Ya no sé que pensar James...  
  
James: De verdad crees en lo que me acabas de decir???  
  
Lily: Claro... Yo... yo voy a luchar por él... Tu también deberías ...*se le quiebra la voz*  
  
James: ... *cara triste* ... Es que, a ella le gusta otro...  
  
Lily: A él también....  
  
James: Dios... Lily?  
  
Lily: Dime...  
  
James: Puedo... Puedo... *gulp!* Puedo... Puedo ehh... preguntarte para qué buscabas a Samy??  
  
Lily: Qué? Ah cierto!... Es que... no importa, iré a buscarla...  
  
Lily se levanta y aprovecha el momento para irse de la vista de James. No podía soportar el amargo dolor que recorría su cuerpo...  
  
Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta principal del colegio, allí se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a temblar nerviosamente. Luego se soltó en lágrimas amargas que caían con un intenso dolor por sus coloradas mejillas. Se sentó dentro de un aula vacía, en un puesto o pupitre viejo y roñoso. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos en la mesa para llorar comodamente... Es increíble cómo llorar nos puede descargar toda la tensión que tenemos en el pecho cuando sufrimos... Es incontenible que aprendemos a llorar cada vez que sufrimos, cada vez que nos hieren, cada vez que tenemos frustración en el pecho... en el alma... En el corazón...  
  
Remus: Puedo quedarme contigo, o me tengo que ir??  
  
Lily, al escuchar la hermosa y profunda voz que produce Remus, salta del banco sorprendida y queda mirándolo fijamente... Luego de un rato observando una comprensiva sonrisa decide dejarse de tonterías y hablarle...  
  
Lily: Claro que te puedes quedar...  
  
Remus: Gracias!  
  
Remus se levanta de la ventana en la que estaba apoyado y se dirije a donde está Lily. En un suspiro se agacha a su nivel y la abraza mientras le dice que todo va a estar mejor... "Él siempre es así... Sabe como brindar su apoyo sin ser una molestia... Cómo quisiera ser yo así para James... Aunque... Dios... ahora que me decido por James, Remus vuelve a ser tan lindo conmigo como siempre... Me siento extraña... ME siento querida... Como hace mucho no me siento..."  
  
Lily: *Mirandolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas* ...Remus, qué haces aquí??  
  
Remus: No sé... Antes de la luna llena me gusta venir a un lugar apartado...  
  
Lily: Claro ... Hoy también irán a la Casa de los Gritos??  
  
Remus: Si... como siempre... pero cabe la posibilidad de que hoy no me transforme.. así como las anteriores 2 veces...  
  
Lily: La poción va funcionando bien, eh?  
  
Remus: si... Gracias a Dios...  
  
Lily: Que bueno...  
  
Remus: ...Lily? Por qué lloras??  
  
Lily: Remus... Ya no sé... no sé nada!  
  
Remus: Te entiendo pero *tuma su cara y hace que lo mire* Nunca debes rendirte, ok?  
  
Lily: Rem... Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo??  
  
Remus: Es mi deber...  
  
Lily: Rem... Perdóname...  
  
Lily decide hacer lo correcto: Dejárse llevar por lo que ambos querían desde hace un tiempo, aunque ni uno sabía que el otro quería también...  
  
Lily tomó fuertemente la cara de Remus y la arrastró a la suya. De un impacto juntaron sus labios y se uedaron así por unos segundos. Ni uno podía hacer movimiento alguno... Estaban muy cohibidos como para moverse libremente... Hasta que Remus corre su cara y mira a Lily a los ojos... a esos verdes ojos que tanto ama...  
  
Ella sintiéndose observada, abre sus ojos también y se da cuenta que Remus tiene una mirada llena de duda sobre sus ambarinos ojos..."Remus...per-" No alcanzó a decir más... Remus tomó su rostro y lentamente le dió un profundo beso el cual ella respondió.  
  
Poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo, y más y más... De pronto él ya se encontraba sacando su lado lobo, besando apasionadamente el cuello de Lily y abrazándola a su cuerpo.  
  
Por otro lado, Lily estaba sintiéndose cada vez más atraida al cuerpo de Remus... Era ese aroma embriagador que la invitaba a seguir buscándolo...  
  
Remus: Lily....qué está... pasando?  
  
Lily: No sé... Dios... Me... Gustas mucho... No... Me quiero... Separar...de ...tí...  
  
Entre besos y abrazos comensaron una conversación que los llevó a conversar sobre lo que ambos querían saber pero que ni uno quería preguntar...  
  
Remus: Pero... Qué es lo que sientes por mi, Lil??  
  
Lily: Ehhmmm.... lo que pasa... Rem, tu me gustas mucho... no estoy segura que es...  
  
Remus: Lily... no importa... cuando lo sepas me dirás...  
  
Lily: Rem... Gracias...  
  
  
  
Lily abrazó a Remus y juntos se quedaron abrazados un buen rato... pronto Lily sintió un golpe..."James..." Pudo sentir cómo un profundo dolor le llegó al alma y le hizo uno de los muchos agujeros que tenía en su corazón...Lloró un rato en silencio pero al recordar que James estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga... Eso la mató...  
  
Comenzó sollozando. Remus no sabía que le podía estar pasando y le preguntó... Ella sólo dijo que no era nada... Que estaba feliz... Remus supo que no era así... Le dolió esa mentira también... Tanto o más que la otra... Remus le dijo que él estaba allí, apoyándola, queriéndola... Y que sobretodo nunca la iba a hacer llorar.  
  
Ahora si el llanto de Lily era fuerte, éste era ensordecedor. Lloró descargándo todo lo que tenía y con ganas. Eran convulciones de proporciones titánicas y abrazaba a Remus con toda la fuerza que tenía (ApOrTe: Y no era poca ^^ Pobre Remsie!!) Por su lado, Remus la abrazaba con todo lo que podía... La amaba...  
  
De tanto llorar Lily se quedó totalmente dormida y Remus sin saber que hacer exactamente, se tendió al lado de ella, en la ventana y contempló la pronta aparición de la luna. Se quedó pensando en lo agradable que era que Lily nunca le pregunte el por qué de sus idas a la casa de los gritos las nuches de luna llena, era como para tener una libertad y que ella no le peguntara era lo mejor, así no la tendría que espantar... aunque le tendría que decir...  
  
  
  
En otro lado, James estaba caminando por el pasillo sin saber que pensar... Si Lily estaba de novia con Scott, por qué debería luchar por su amor?? Acaso amaba a otro hombre y sólo estaría con Scott para no romperle el corazón??....Sería ese hombre él??...  
  
Samy: James, has visto a Scott??  
  
James: No, seguramente está con Lily...  
  
Samy: Con Lily?? Y eso??  
  
James: Si, ya sabes!! Los novios aprovechan todo el tiempo libre...!!  
  
Samy: James... Crees que Lily y Scott son novios??  
  
James: Si... Por qué?? No lo son??? *su cara se ilumina*  
  
Samy: James, él es mi novio... no el de Lily!  
  
James: *cara iluminada* En serio!?!!??!  
  
Samy: Siii, Lily terminó hace 4 años!! Y desde entonces no ha tenido novios!  
  
James: Pero... Oh... Dios, ahora ella piensa que yo estoy enamorado de la verdadera novia del tal Scott... Dios!! Piensa que estoy enamorado de ti!!! ....Pero... Y qué? ... Igual no debe de importarle...  
  
Samy: James...Eres un imbécil!!  
  
James: Qué? Pero qué te he hecho?  
  
Samy: No a mi!! A Lily!!! Tu la amas verdad??  
  
James: Pues... si y mucho... pero qué tie-  
  
Samy: Por qué no se lo dices!!?  
  
James: Porque prefiero no perder su amistad y ap-  
  
Samy: AAshhh!! Eres estúpido!!! Dios!! James como no te das cuenta!??  
  
James: **O_oUU** Pero cuenta de que!!?  
  
Samy: Ella te quiere tanto como tu a ella!!  
  
Samy ya estaba jalándose los cabellos de la estupidez de James, Cómo no se daba cuenta!!? Cómo no se le declaraba rápido!! Dios... ahora su amiga esta sufriendo y ella es responsable también....  
  
James estaba como en shock, pero una vez que despertó de su sueño no cabía en felicidad... Sería verdad? Si Samy se puso asi de histérica debe ser verdad y dbe ser muuuy obvio!!...  
  
No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo... Quería decirle a Lily que ella era a la persona a la que tanto amaba... A la que quería abrazar, amar, tenerla para siempre, servirle, apoyarle... Dios!! La amaba!! Y ella a él!! No podía seguir sin tenerla en sus brazos... En sus labios...  
  
Samy: ...Y qué es lo que pasa???, No se dicen!!! Ayy!! Todo por que mantienen una amistad o que se yo!!! Puro blah blah!! Cobardes!! Cómo estan en Griffindor!??? AAhh... James?? A donde vas?? JAMES!!!!!  
  
Samy se quedó hablando sola. James se habia ido corriendo a buscar a Lily... Tenía que encontrarla.... lo necesitaba, y tenía que ser lo antes posible...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
**Cara de cansancio**  
  
Creo que me toy muriendo... **¬¬**  
  
En mi casa: me explotan  
  
En el colegio: me explotan  
  
En el coro: me explotan  
  
En las tutorías: me explotan  
  
Ya no quiero más!! ='''''( Weno...ese fue el capitulito de hoy... me demoré un día más, po que tenía muchas cosas y pues no todo podía dejarlo a un lado para continuar el fic... Parece que está quedando bien... bueno los/as dejo!!  
  
En fin... ahora si...  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
  
  
Cuidense de sus amores... En éste momento estoy pasando por algo sumamente doloroso y por eso el fic está tan... ehm... conmovedor... Sí... Eso... ejejejeje..  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra??  
  
¿¿Aparecerá más Malfoy aquí??  
  
¿¿Por qué tanta complicación??  
  
¿¿Entenderé lo que quizo decir Nai Lupin en su e-mail??  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
Hoy... cuidense de los p*tos ap´rovechados del colegio ke nos explotan para que les paguen su sueldo!!!! ¬¬ bueno..  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	9. 8° Chap: Comienzo de una mentira

Holaaa!! Joooojo!! Volvi después de un buen par de dias de descanzo... hoy dia estoy algo dolorida de mi cabecita pero sin duda estoy más relajada...  
  
El capítulo anterior lo bajé bastante mal ^_^ estaba como hecho todo al lote... ojalá no lo hayan notado tanto como era y me perdonen...  
  
En fin... Estuve leyendo el libro 4 otra vez y me he encontrado con unos personajes...!! Ehm... bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver... Ojalá éste chap les agrade....  
  
Pero... Antes =) La mejor parte para los escritores y la lata mas grande para lectores!! juuuuju! Los reviews!!!!!!  
  
*Kitty: Holaaa!! Jooojo!! Oyeme (leeme quiero decir ^^U) bien esto:  
  
Lo que pasó pasó para mejor... Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable (CCS) Y si decides volver a hablarle o no hablarle es lo que tiene que pasar, no creo en lo imposible ni en la mala suerte... Simplemente pasó algo que de un punto de vista puedes verlo como malo pero puedo asegurarte que el final va a ser bueno... Como me dijo Yverne: "Nunca llueve eternamente" ...Tómalo en cuenta, yo tb lo tomé y créeme; Es un muy buen consejo.  
  
Gracias por el comentario ^^ no sé si soy como para conciderarme ídola... no lo creo. Tus reviews nunca me molestan Y me encanta que te encante!!  
  
Muchas Gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Tienes razón... Hay que ser poco consecuente para meterse con dos amigos... Pero en este caso ella no tenía la culpa!! Imagínate que el chico le acababa de decir que le gustaba una chica con novio! ^_^ Pobres personajes!! Como los maltrato ^_^ El tema de la muerte está bien padre... pero creo que serviría más para un par de personajes que en este tiempo estén vivos aún ^_^U ...Bueno, de verdad me alegro.  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar  
  
*Nai Lupin: Holaa!! Joojo!! Me encanta que me dejes reviews, no importa si esten atrasados o vigentes... A nadie le gusta ver sufrir a James... Pero a mi me dió la maldad =) ...*Risa sádica* ... Imagínate la impresión que causaría que James los encontrara abrazados o dormidos... En realidad no lo voy a hacer por que hay un fic en el que ocurrió algo así... tengo pensado otra cosa para ellos... Menos coprometedora ^_^ Escríbeme!! Me encanta!! =) Aunque en realidad nos exploten, creo que estan sacando lo mejor de nosotras asi que A SOPORTAAAAR!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Yverne: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Remus es más que lindo ^_^ ...La historia tiene mucho lío ahora que lo veo, pero me gusta así ^_^ ... **La autora se esconde un par de cachos de la cabeza y un tridente (como el del diablo)** De verdad que somos malas, eh? ...Gracias!! Por gustar de mi forma de escribir y por dejarme tu mail en caso de emergencias ^_^ Lo aprecio mucho!  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Lucía: Holaa!! Joojo!! **La autora se pone un gorrito de fiesta y lanza serpentinas** Otro review tuyo!! ^_^ Pues se viene mucha mas trama, aunque el final si debe venirse cerca **La autora se saca el gorro de fiesta y saca un pañuelito** Supongo que tendrá que terminar... Tarde o temprano.... Sniff, sniff... AAAhhhh!! Pero hay que aprovechar lo que se tiene mientras se tiene asi que **Otra vez se pone un gorrito de fiesta** Aquí se viene un capitulo más!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Ly: Holaa!! Joojo!! Me encanta que te haya gustado mucho!! Continuándolo estoy.... Yo tb espero que siga siendo bueno!! Es mi meta ^_^' ...Ojalá este chap te guste harto ...  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Myrtle: Uff! Estaba "upload' eando" cuando me llegó tu review... Tuve ke cambiar el chap! ^_^U  
  
Me encanta ke te encante ke me encante ke te encante!! XDDD ...Ay! El amor.. tan efímero... tan utópico... tan inestable... trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con el fic!! ^_^ ...Gracias, muchas gracias... Lily... me molesta ke sufra, me identifico con ella y pues... me estoy haciendo sufrir... duele, eh? Ojalá Ni uno de los dos sufriera, pero ke aburrido sería!! =) asi ke a sufrir!!  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión!! (Y por los bytes XDDD).  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis indos reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Comienzo de una mentira...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo... Quería decirle a Lily que ella era a la persona a la que tanto amaba... A la que quería abrazar, amar, tenerla para siempre, servirle, apoyarle... Dios!! La amaba!! Y ella a él!! No podía seguir sin tenerla en sus brazos... En sus labios...  
  
Samy: ...Y qué es lo que pasa???, No se dicen!!! Ayy!! Todo por que mantienen una amistad o que se yo!!! Puro blah blah!! Cobardes!! Cómo estan en Griffindor!??? AAhh... James?? A donde vas?? JAMES!!!!!  
  
Samy se quedó hablando sola. James se habia ido corriendo a buscar a Lily... Tenía que encontrarla.... lo necesitaba, y tenía que ser lo antes posible...  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
Lily se despertó aún abrazada a Remus, sintiendo que él también se había quedado dormido... No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero decidió que sería mejor despertarlo e irse a la Sala Común a cubrirse del frío que estaba bajando a Hogwarts.  
  
Se levantó de entre los brazos de Remus y se arregló un poco el pelo. Estaba hecha un desastre... Tenía el maquillaje corrido, el pelo alborotado, la piel manchada con lágrimas secas y su ropa algo enroscada al rededor de su cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por la cara para correr el maquillaje y las lágrimas, se arregló la ropa y mientras trataba de tirar hacia abajo su ahora revelde pelo, una mano le tomó la suya.  
  
Por un momento había olvidado que estaba con Remus ahí y casi le dió un infarto, pero luego se acordó de él y se volteó a darle una sonrisa.  
  
Lily: Hola, Rem.  
  
Remus: Hola... No estaba seguro si soñaba o estaba despierto, perdón por asustarte.  
  
Lily: No, no importa... Ven levántate que comienza a hacer frío. *jalándolo*  
  
Remus: Lil?  
  
Lily: ...Qué?  
  
Remus: Nada... vámonos...  
  
A Lily le pareció algo extraño, pero no se detuvo a preguntarle. Juntos, aún de la mano, salieron del aula y caminaron conversando hasta la Sala Común de Griffindor donde Samy y Scott conversaban felizmente.  
  
Scott: Hey!! Hola!! Como estan!?  
  
Remus: Hola, mucho gusto *cara de no tener ni un gusto*  
  
Lily: *Con gotita en el sien ^^U* ..Ejeje, hola...  
  
Samy: Hola... *tomando a Lily y susurrándole en el odio* ...Habló contigo James?  
  
Lily: *susurrando* ...Qué?James? Pues... si...  
  
Samy: Ah! Y qué paso!?  
  
Lily: Pues... nada, qué crees! No me corresponde meterme en lo que siente...  
  
Samy: Cómo que no? ...Lily... Qué sucedió?  
  
Lily: Samy... entre yo y James no va a pasar nada... Te lo aseguro.  
  
Samy: Lil... Pero... Por qué?  
  
Lily: *dejando de susurrar* Permiso... olvidé algo en... en los terrenos.  
  
Remus que pensó que se le había quedado algo en el aula, se quedó conversando con Samy y Scott, o tratando de estar un rato con ellos... En realidad no le agradaba la idea de tener una conversación con una de las chicas que alguna vez le mandó notitas de admiradoras secretas y su novio francés.... Pero hizo lo que pudo. No duró más de 10 minutos, pues salió de la Sala Común y fue a buscar a Lily donde el la había visto venir antes de que se encontraran en aquel aula vacía; desde el fondo más alejado del lago.  
  
Samy que pensó que Lily se trató de escapar a su pregunta (y que equivocada no estaba) se quedó con los chicos conversando pero aún algo curiosa de la reacción de su amiga.  
  
Scott no pensó que fuera algo malo, pero pensó que había algo entre ella y Remus, que aún seguía bastante despeinado y con la ropa toda corrida. Y aparte, qué hombre no pensaría mal de aquella situación? Y cuando Remus salió casi corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda (no tan gorda en ese tiempo) sus sospechas fueron sercioradas; Remus y Lily tenían algo.  
  
Por otro lado Lily tuvo que hacer lo que se le ocurrió para no hacer sentir más incomoda a su amiga.. ¿A caso ella no sabía que James estaba detrás de ella?  
  
Bueno en todo caso no quería tener que darle explicaciones a alguno de ellos... ni a Remus... ni a Scott... a nadie.  
  
  
  
Por otro lado James llevaba harto tiempo buscando en todos lados a Lily... pero no la encontraba. Siempre que no quería toparse con ella, sucedía que se encontraban, pero cuando la buscaba... Justo ahora no la encontraba... Necesitaba encontrarla para... A todo esto... ¿Qué le iba a decir?  
  
"Hola Lily, sabes? Yo también estoy enamorado de tí. Olvida que Remus también lo está y sé mi novia!"  
  
Estúpido... Sonaba como una de las predicciones de Trelawney. Qué estaba pensando cuando pensó que todo iba a ser fácil de ahora en adelante...!! Bueno... eso lo resolvería después de hablar con Lily... ahora sólo tenía que saber donde se encontraba...  
  
"Piensa, James. Si fueras Lily, en una tarde de Sábado... Dónde estarías?? ... No hay que ser inteligente para saberlo! ...El lago..." Pensó. Y de inmediato se fue a donde su presentimiento le decía.  
  
Corrió a lo que más le daban sus piernas, como si Lily estuviera cada vez más lejos... No tardó en llegar al lago, pero sus múltiples preguntas le impedían correr más. Se dió la vuelta del lago caminando y pensando en lo que diría... Pero nada se le ocurrió.  
  
Lily estaba sentada en el mismo pastizal de siempre, contemplando la hermosura del lago... Lo apasible que se veía a esa hora de la tarde, con el viento soplando y haciendo pequeñas olitas que lentamente chocan con los pies de Remus que la mira como si mirara a un ángel... O a un bebé. De una manera dulce... "Rem? Desde cuando está aquí!?"  
  
Lily: Rem! Qué haces aquí?  
  
Remus: Necesitaba salir de allí... Era mucho para mi.  
  
Lily: *^_^* Te comprendo... Pero... ¿Cómo supiste donde esta-  
  
Remus no la dejo seguir. Tomó su cintura y tiró de ella hasta él. Le besó en los labios y le susurró en el oido "Mientras te ame, siempre te encontraré".  
  
Lily rió ante el comentario de Remus, él nunca era así... Le sorprendió la manera tan dulce con la que podría hablar el frío y conservador chico llamado Remus... Ahora SU Remus...  
  
Nuevamente ese aroma le llegó a su nariz, pero hizo efecto en su corazón... El aroma de James... Dios, ya había olviado el dolor que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en él. Y es que, por mucho amor que le tuviera a Remus, no estaba segura de si alguna vez él sería lo mismo para ella que James...  
  
"Un momento... Si siento el olor de James... Eso quiere decir que James está..." Rápidamente se voltea soltándose de Remus y buscándo por los alrededores a James... No lo encontró...  
  
"Hum? ... Y esta capa??" Piensa mientras recoje una capa de Hogwarts que estaba tirada en el pastizal. Tenía el aroma de James, pero James no estaba... la debió haber dejado la última vez que estuvieron allí....cuando le contó sobre... sobre lo que sentía por Samy...  
  
Remus: Esa capa es de James.  
  
Lily: Ah... Y qué hace aquí?  
  
Remus: La debe haber dejado aquí... no sé.  
  
Lily: Claro... *mirada triste* ... Vámonos al castillo, si?  
  
Remus: Ahora? *mirada de cachorrito*  
  
Lily: *riendo* Si, ahora!  
  
Remus: Bueeeno... Pero me tienes que dar un be-  
  
Lily: Heeey! Desde cuando me chantajeas!? *haciendose la víctima*  
  
Remus: Desde ahora...  
  
Otra vez la apresa con un beso, pero ella no duda ni un segundo en no corresponderlo... Aun tenía fresco en su mente los pensamientos sobre James y se sentía triste... Pero Remus no notó nada sólo la abrazó y se fueron de allí...  
  
Si Remus sintió el dolor de Lily... Pues no le preguntó nada... Mejor así... James podría salir en la conversación...  
  
Pero por otro lado, un chico se alejó de allí por el lado contrario... Había encontrado lo que buscaba... pero no como le hubiera gustado encontrarlo...  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
En fin... ahora si... Éste chap lo hice con la idea de hacer un songchap... pero hubiera sido demasiado largo y pues... preferí hacer el principio y para el próximo chap el songchap... La canción que n se llama "Quisiera poder olvidarme de tí" y es de Luis Fonsi.. La canción es muy linda y me encanta! Ojalá la bajen para que cuando baje el próximo chap, ya tengan una idea de como es la canción.  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Cuidense de los virus que estan dando vueltas en el aire... Cada vez hay más enfermedades dando vueltas y debemos comer adecuadamente para tener defenzas y , por supuesto, cuidarnos del frío... Nos deja vulnerables...  
  
Joooojojo!! Miren las últimas preguntas:  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra??  
  
¿¿Aparecerá más Malfoy aquí??  
  
¿¿Qué le pasa a Colagusano que no aparece??  
  
¿¿Quieren más colagusano o es algo que arruina el fic??  
  
¿¿Estarán Lily y James juntos por la eternidad?? --(Ya verán eso... ^_^)  
  
¿¿Soportará Lily el dolor y la mentira en la que se está transformando su vida??  
  
  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
  
  
=^____^=  
  
  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	10. 9° Chap: Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

Holaaa!! ...Estoy sumamente contrariada:  
  
-Estoy muy feliz por que tengo más de 55 reviews.  
  
-Estoy muy triste por que quedan sólo dos capitulos (app.) de éste fic.  
  
La verdad es que lo más probable es que tenga una continuación en el 7° año de Lily y Samy... Pero no estoy segura... En fin... no me siento con muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo asi que las respuestas a reviews... Prepárense que el capitulo es bastante largo... Por que ya casi no queda fic... =:::::::/  
  
*Myrtle: Holaa! ^_^ ...Éste está larguito... Jamesito, pobeshito **La autora se arrepiente de todo lo que lo hace sufrir** ... Continuandolo estoy, aunque tenía el chap desde ayer, no lo alcancé a bajar, pero aquí esta!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Ginny Potter: Holaa!! Soy cruel u___u' **La autora se golpea con el teclado** ... Pobesitos... Al final del chap te vas a dar cuenta de que Remsie no se va a tener que quedar solito. Siriusito aparece algo más en este chap, es que me concentré tanto en los otros characters que me le olvidó XDDD. El acento de Lily causó repulsión en los lectores así que "misteriosamente" desapareció y Lil aprendió a hablar normal.... ^_^U ... Me agrada que te guste!!  
  
Gracias muchas por opinar!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaa! O_O NOOOO!!! no mates a mi pobesito Scott!! En este chap vas a darte cuenta de algo de Scott... Pobe Remsie ^_^U ... No mates a James y a Lily... piensa en Harry!! **La autora comienza a pensar que Lalwen es la versión femenina de Lord Voldemort ¬¬** ^_^- Ay, mujer! Ya queda poco y se está desenvolviendo...  
  
Gracias muchas por opinar!!  
  
*Maika Yugi: Holaa!! Oops! Bueeeno, Colagusano sale un poquito... casi nada. Yo quiero un novio como Remsito!! Pobre Jamsie tb... Lo de la novia fijate bien al final del chapter... ^_^ . Creo que nunca en mi vida haré un Slash!! Así que **La autora toma un microfono** "No me pidas más de lo que puedo daaaar!!!" "Lalalalala"  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Yverne: Holaa!! Gracias por el review!! Todos sufren... pero está pronto a terminar su dolor... ^_^ No faltan que pasan y luego tienes que andar desenredándolo...  
  
Muchitas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Kitty: Holaa!! Perdón u___u' pero agradece que te lo dije... Será éste amor "NO" correspondido?? ^_^ Bueno, conversamos otra vez.  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión!!  
  
*Lucía: Holaa!! Yo si los veo juntos *__* que indos!! XDD En cuanto a eso de que James va a estar muy dolido... Pues no estoy segura... ;) ... Vaya a estudiar!! Hace bien!! En fin, ojalá leas este chapi y puedas estudiar tb!!  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis indos reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Quisiera poder ...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si Remus sintió el dolor de Lily... Pues no le preguntó nada... Mejor así... James podría salir en la conversación...  
  
Pero por otro lado, un chico se alejó de allí por el lado contrario... Había encontrado lo que buscaba... pero no como le hubiera gustado encontrarlo...  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
James había visto la escena del lago. Estaba petrificado... no podía ser que esto quedara así... Sam dijo que Lily estaba enamorada de él... no de Remus...  
  
"Pues se equivocó..."  
  
  
  
James caminó hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la gente se debe encontrar a punto de comenzar a cenar. Pero al voltear la esquina del pasillo, una pelirroja alcanzó a ver esa espesa cabellera azabache que tan difícil de pasar por alto era.  
  
"James..." Pensaba Lily mientras abrazada a Remus pasaron hacia el otro lado.  
  
Lily y Remus se fueron a la Sala Común. Se quedaron en ella un buen rato, junto con Samy y Scott que también se encontraban allí. Sam dijo que James, Sirius y Peter se habían ido a cenar, por que Sirius y Peter habían estado trabajando en la biblioteca.  
  
Remus: Que ellos estaban donde?!?!?!  
  
Samy: En la biblioteca O_oUU  
  
Remus: Jaajajajajajajjajjajajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajaajajajajjajaajajaj a!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de la reacción del chico serio que casi no participaba en las conversaciones. Después de unos segundos a Lily y a Scott se les pegó la risa y los 3 reían a carcajadas. Luego se le contagió a Samy y los 4 se rieron por unos segundos hasta que Remus se detuvo en seco y dejó a los otros 3 riendose cada vez más fuertes y atrayendo las miradas atónitas de los pocos alumnos que quedaban allí.  
  
Remus se levantó y se fue a la ventana mientras los otros se retorcian de risa. Al llegar a ella pudo ver lo nublado del cielo... El color azul claro y cada vez iba siendo más oscuro... Podía sentir como le dolían los huesos... ¿¿Tendría su transformación esta noche?? ...Debía ir a avisarle a los chicos y debería ir a internarse al sauce antes de que se haga tarde y salga la luna.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Lily ya estaba a su lado contemplando la luna, junto a él y pensando seriamente en lo estúpida que había sido antes al no darse cuenta que las transformaciones de Remus eran siempre para la luna llena... Él era un hombre-lobo y ella convencida de que era una farsa para que ellos pudieran hacer de las suyas sin que ella se enterara... Vaya que hay que ser tonta!!  
  
"Pobre Rem... Debe de estar sufriendo mucho... la poción para calmar el dolor al transformarse tiene sabor a rayos!! Y más ensima si no se a transformado en dos ocaciones... Algo debe de estar pasando... Algo muy pero muy raro... O quizas lo decía para que yo no supiera de que se trataba... Pero, no puedo preguntarle... Capaz que le dé un ataque!! Ni modo!!... Dios... tiene una cara de inocencia, y pensar que tiene que sufrir tanto..."  
  
Repentinamente Lily abraza a Remus. Remus se sobresalta un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado...  
  
Remus: Lily?? No estabas con Scott y Samy??  
  
Lily: Ah, ellos se fueron a cenar, yo te vine a buscar para ir... Pero... osea creo que necesitas estar solo.  
  
Remus: No... espera, qué ibas a decir después del pero??  
  
Lily: No nada, es que... No, nada.  
  
Remus sospechó que algo raro estaba pasando pero lo comprendió en seguida cuando dos grandes lagrimones bajaron de los ojos de Lily... Ella ya sabía en que se convertía y seguramente estaba pensando en dejarlo...  
  
Remus: Lily... Ya lo sabes... Créeme te comprendo... yo también me iría en tu lugar...  
  
Lily: Quién dijo que me iba a ir!!? ...Dios Rem! Cómo crees que te dejaría de apoyar sólo por ser un... bueno, lo que eres!! Se que eres una persona muy buena... eres Remus Lupin! Y eso ni la peor maldición lo va a cambiar...  
  
Para ese momento Grandes lágrimas saltaban de los ojos de Remus y de Lily... Pero no eran los únicos ojos que tenían lágrimas.  
  
Desde el retrato de la señora gorda, James veía la escena y sufría como nunca lo había hecho...  
  
Se había venido del comedor, por que él y sus amigos recordaron que hoy había luna llena y debían sersiorarse de que no pase nada. Él se había ofrecido para buscarlo y así poder conversar con él. Ahora tendría que afrontarlos en este momento... Estaba desidido; Se haría el duro, negaría todo cuanto sintió por ella. Remus era el ganador y él no se iba a interponer y no iba a dejar de ser amigo de Remus sólo por que el destino les jugó una mala pasada. Lo negaría todo... Pero le dolía mucho acordarse de los momentos que tuvo con Lily... cuando estuvieron en buenos términos... Como amigos o quizas no tanto... Pero cuando se trataban bien... Cuando estuvieron cerca uno del otro...  
  
"El viejo James volverá a las andadas" Pensó James mientras secaba las lágrimas y prometía que no volverían a salir por culpa de ella, no... No le iba a dar ese gusto al Destino.  
  
  
  
~*Todavìa yo siento tus caricias  
  
  
  
Y tu respiración sobre mi piel.  
  
  
  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
  
  
  
Y sigo amándote hoy aún más que ayer  
  
  
  
Soñando con volverte a ver*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Desde esa noche todo entre los merodeadores pasó normal. James y Remus volvieron a ser tanb amigos como siempre y Sirius y James los bromistas irresponsables que extrañaban ser. Remus a cada rato les advertía que si hacian tal cosa, les iba a traer concecuencias... Pero como siempre, terminaba participando también en la broma que hacían. Y Peter... Bueno, el ayudaba a meterlos en problemas. Era un chico bastante torpe y Sirius siempre lo castigaba por ello. Lo que sorprendió a todos, en especial a Lily, fue que James volvió a sus andadas de novias. Cada semana tenía una nueva novia cada día y ahora ni miraba a Lily... Todo volvió a ser como antes. Excepto la parte de que ahora Remus y Lily tenían un noviazgo.  
  
Scott se fue dejando un lío atrás: Terminó con Samy y ella simplemente comento que lo venía venir. Las cosas en Hogwarts volvían a ser tan extrañas como siempre.  
  
Uno de esas noches, en el Gran Comedor, todos comían y conversaban alegremente. Hasta que James se sentó junto a Lily y Remus con su nueva novia, Claire Volier.  
  
La chica tenía ciertas complicaciones para ser amable con la gente "no popular" y Lily era una de ellas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire: Oye, correte un asiento.  
  
Lily: *corriéndose un asiento* ...Claro! Que amable forma de pedirlo! De nada! *sarcasmo*  
  
Claire: Que ra... estas insinuando que no soy educada?  
  
Lily: Disculpa... *Falso arrepentimiento* ... Debería haber sido más directa??  
  
Claire: Ashh!! Que insolente!! Cóm te atreves a tratarme asi!?  
  
James: Lily! Cómo la tratas así!?  
  
Lily: Que yo la trato como!? Ella me trata como si fuera un pobre que no valiera nada!  
  
James: ...*más para sí mismo* ... Bueno, no eres tan millonaria que digamos...  
  
Lily: Qué? Cómo te atreves, James!? Para que sepas mi familia no es pobre!!!  
  
Claire: Ay, si! Mira como te creemos!!  
  
James: *En un susurro* ...Claire de hecho, no son pobres...  
  
Claire: Mantente al margen, James!!  
  
Lily: Y mira!! Ahora te trata mal a ti!! ... Dios, te falta respeto, chiquilla...  
  
Claire: Cómo que chiquilla!!! *se para y dice eso gritando*  
  
Lily: Assh! Y ahora quiere hace un espectáculo! Me voy! Son unos infantiles...  
  
Lily sale hechando humo por las orejas., del Gran Comedor. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, James ahora la trataba muy mal. De hecho, peliaban bastante seguido y siempre por estupideces de James... Se puede decir que esa era su manera de desaparecer las dudas de las mentes de los merodeadores acerca de que Ella y James ya no tenían nada que hacer.  
  
  
  
A James le dolía, pero era lo mejor. Ahora ella y Remus eran bastantes felices... aunque el casi no lo fuera. Peliar con Lily era la manera más fácil y cómoda para acercarse a ella... Y era la única... De otro modo no la conseguiría olvidar... Y esas peleas fueron las causantes de que terminara evitando a James... Le dolía el corazón... Cada vez que se acordaba de que James estuvo enamorado de Samy... En fin! El punto es que decidió disfrutar del maravilloso novio que tenía junto a ella... Siempre la apoyaba, incluso cuando ella y James discutían... Y discutir con James, provocaba que Remus se molestara con ella también... Así que pronto decidió alejarse.  
  
  
  
Ambos se alejaron. Lily consiguió sentir un profundo lazo con Remus pero aun así sentía un amor especial (e imposible según ella lo veía) hacia James.  
  
  
  
Por otro lado James no logró establecerse con una sola chica; volvió a la antigua y molesta rutina de cambiar de novia cada semana y todas por una simple razón:  
  
"Nunca seran Lily..." Y se repetía a si mismo que ese muro entre ellos nunca iba a desaparecer... Cada día un nuevo ladrillo aparecía....  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Cada día que pasa más  
  
me mata tu ausencia  
  
Y pierdo la fé*~  
  
  
  
Lily iba caminando sola por el corredor. Pensaba en sus deberes de Encantamientos... El profesor Flitwick les estaba dando duro a los alumnos de 5°. Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente perturbados cuando un joven apuesto de cabello plateado y ojos grises la empujó a una muralla cercana.  
  
Lucius: Cuanto tiempo, Evans!!  
  
Lily: ...Ojalá hubiera pasado más...  
  
Lucius: Oh vamos! Eso no es lo que veo en tu cara...  
  
Lily: Noo duh! Lo que ves en mi cara es eso! Mi cara!! ...Vaya! tanta junta con los mastodontes te fundió el cerebro.  
  
Lucius: Jaja! Estas agresiva, eh?  
  
Lily: Noo. Es que no te soporto, sólo eso.  
  
Lucius: A miiii?!?! ... Dios, Lily! Pero si no nos conocemos!!  
  
Lily: Ah! Mira tu! Entonces puedes irte. No hablo con desconocidos.  
  
  
  
Lily se corrió de Malfoy y pasó a un lado, aún con la cara en alto con posición orgullosa. Pero de pronto la fría voz de Malfoy volvió a detenerla.  
  
  
  
Lucius: Asi? Otro consejo de tu madre?? Pero como!? Que no esta extraviada?? *falsa inocencia*  
  
Lily: *acercándose amenazadora a Lucius* ...Tu sabes algo sobre ella?? Co...cómo lo sabes??  
  
Lucius: Se puede decir... que tengo contactos. *guiño un ojo*  
  
Lily: Maldito infeliz... Dime lo que sabes.  
  
  
  
Lily sacó amenazante la varita y se la puso al cuello a Malfoy. Éste temblando un poco le volvió a mostrar la sonrisa sarcástica y le dijo en un tono poco convincente que él no sabía nada. Lily enrojeció de ira y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.  
  
  
  
Lily: Bien... Pues no la vuelvas a mencionar y no le digas a nadie sobre su desaparición.  
  
Lucius: Si no me equivoco tu padre es muggle... Eso quiere decir que tu también tienes parte muggle... eres una sangre-sucia ... No me des ordenes! *con sarna*  
  
Lily: Oh, espera... Eso debió molestarme??  
  
Lucius: Jajaja, tonta. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Sabes? Eres linda...  
  
Lily: Hey! Aléjate de mi! Cerdo chauvinista!  
  
Lucius: Cerdo que? ... bueno no importa.  
  
  
  
Malfoy tomo a Lily de las manos y tiró su varita a un lado. Sacó la suya y susurró en su oido el hechizo desarmador "Expelliarmus".  
  
Lily sintió un golpe en su estómago y luego se vió rodando por el frío suelo del pasillo en el que se encontraban.  
  
  
  
Lucius: Suficiente aturdimiento para ti, Evans?  
  
  
  
Volvió a resonar la fría voz de Malfoy en el pasillo. Lily volteó la cabeza para ver a Lucius que se estaba acercando a ella. La tomó con sus brazos y la puso de pie. Lily se sentía mareada, pero no dudó en hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer; Le golpeó la entrepierna con su rodilla.  
  
Lucius calló al suelo profiriendo un chillido bastante afeminado. Luego de ponerse las manos en su "area golpeada", se levantó carraspeando para lograr la voz fría que usualmente usaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo con su sonrisa sarcástica, Lily se le adelanto y le hechó un hechizo silenciador.  
  
  
  
Lily: Shhht, no querras llamar la atención de los que salen ahora de clases para que te vean en un tan deplorable estado... Bueno, tengo clases. Adios Malfoy... Y recuerda, tengo más maldiciones y por supuesto un par de rodillas.  
  
Lucius: *Voz de haber consumido helio* ...adios.  
  
  
  
Lily se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Se sentía poderosa, valiente, autosuficiente. Dobló la esquina de aquel pasillo y se encontró con los aplausos de Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
  
  
Sirius: Vaya Lily!! Eres mi ídola!!  
  
Peter: Te voy a levantar un altar, mujer!!  
  
Remus: Eso fue genial!!  
  
James: *sin aplaudir* ...Si, genial. Permiso, Conny me espera.  
  
  
  
James se volteó y se fue caminando lentamente hasta un cuadro donde había un señor canoso con un rasimo de uvas en la mano. Lo tocó 3 veces y dijo "Hueles a perro mojado". El cuadro se abrió y James pasó por él. Todos los demás dejaron de aplaudir y lo miraron con caras de no comprenderlo.  
  
Sirius: Vaya que está raro...  
  
Peter: Si... Lleva un buen tiempo asi... creo que está deprimido...  
  
  
  
Sirius: Capaz... uno nunca sabe... *mirada de reojo a Lily* ...Bueno, de seguro les gustaría estar un rato solos antes de que se separen para ir a clases.  
  
Lily: Si... gracias. *pensativa mirando el cuadro por donde James se fue*  
  
  
  
Sirius y Remus se fueron por el mismo lugar donde un apesadumbrado James se fue también. James al irse sólo había pensado en que si se quedaba un segundo más allí, correría a abrazar a Lily... Y no podía... no con Remus allí... Pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía que hablar con Lily... tarde o temprano...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Quisiera poder olvidarme de tì,  
  
  
  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mi,  
  
  
  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
  
  
  
para poder vivir*~  
  
  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 meses... Cada vez que la veía se le acababa el aire... Cada día más linda, más inteligente, más simpática... más feliz.... ¿¿Qué estupidez hizo al pelear con ella?? ...Ahora la hechaba demasiado de menos.  
  
Cada noche, James miraba por la ventana. Tomar aire puro de las alturas para sustituir a Lily, su aire, su sangre, su esperanza... Pero ya no podía hacer nada... Cometió una estupidez más que le costó su felicidad.... Debió haberla escuchado, luchado por ella. Remus lo perdonaría, pero él no se lo perdonaría... La amaba aún... justo cuando pensaba que ya no la amaba resulta que regresa...  
  
Una de las noches en que James miraba por su ventana, pudo ver que una pelirroja se encontraba al final del lago. Supo que era una pelirroja por que esa pelirroja era única... Pudo sentir que era Lily...  
  
Lo más rápido que pudo tomó su capa negra, ya que desde unos 4 meses que se le había perdido su capa de Hogwarts y se fue corriendo mientras sus compañeros no le dieron importancia.  
  
Al llegar a los terrenos sintió un frío que lo llenó y recordó que si los pillaban a aquellas horas de la noche afuera de la torre... pues bien no les iría.  
  
Corrió para olvidarse del frío hasta llegar a orillas del lago, donde Lily se encontraba con un aparato bastante extraño. Era como una pluma pero de color lila y muy brillante. Emitía un ruido al escribir en el papelo como si apenas lo estuviera rozando pero la tinta saliera a chorros.  
  
Lily pudo sentir el aroma inconfundible de James y viejos recuerdos bajaron a su mente. Aquellos momentos en los que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar del lago... Cuando escuchó la melodía de James y se propuso a construir la letra en la que había seguido trabajando, pero qu aún no encontraba.  
  
Dejó la Pluma a vuelapluma a un lado de sus apuntes y se paró. Acto seguido se volteo con una sonrisa hacia James y le tomó la mano.  
  
Lily: Noches, James. Espero que me prometas que no vienes a peliar.  
  
James: *Sonrojo* ...Claro que no, lo prometo. *Pensando "Para eso me tomó la mano...Dios*  
  
Lily: Bien, a qué vienes, James?  
  
James: Te ví desde mi habitación y sentí curiosidad de saber qué estabas haciendo aquí.  
  
Lily: Pues estaba escribiendo.  
  
James: Así? Qué cosa? ...Si se puede sa-  
  
Lily: Si puedes. Recuerdas la letra para la melodía??  
  
James: Ah eso... Ya lo había olvidado.  
  
Mentira. Lo había tenido presente pero pensó que Lily ya no lo recordaba, así que se hizo a la idea de que nunca tendría una letra hecha por Lily y menos para la melodía que había soñado.  
  
Y es que le dolía tanto acordarse de que su Lily estaba con uno de sus mejores amigos... Que no lo soportaba... Que nunca sería suya...  
  
  
  
~*Quisiera borrarte de mi corazòn,  
  
  
  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.  
  
  
  
No hecharte de menos al llegar la noche  
  
  
  
y sin reproche, resignarme a tu adios.*~  
  
  
  
James estaba lograndolo aceptar. Lily sólo lo vería como a un amigo por obligación. Una persona con la que debe llevarse bien por que es el amigo de su novio...  
  
Los 2 meses que siguieron James los soportó y pudo olvidar a Lily. Ya casi no se veían, los exámenes estaban cerca y él debía estudiar, al igual que ella.  
  
  
  
Remus y Lily tampoco se veían seguido. Sólo cuando coincidian en la biblioteca o en los pasillos o en la Sala Común. En cambio James se escapaba de los lugares ue frecuentaba Lily.  
  
Luego de otro mes, ya se respiraba la tención en Hogwarts... Sólo 3 meses más y estarían terminando este pesado año... Un año que trajo consigo la maduración de 7 chicos... Cada uno a su manera...  
  
  
  
Una tarde James salía del Gran Comedor para irse a clase de Herbología y Lily lo llamó.  
  
Lily: James!! Espera!!  
  
James: Qué pasa??  
  
Lily: uff... Al fin te veo... Sabes? Te he buscado desde hace 3 semanas!! Y al fin te encuentro!  
  
James: Claro, pero para qué me necesitas??  
  
Lily: Tan frío... Bueno, necesito hablar contigo. Puedes ir aquí *Le pasa un papel* en dos semanas más??  
  
James: *Leyendo el papel* ...Lily, esto está en Hogsmeade...  
  
Lily: Si... Y ese día tenemos visita allí.  
  
James: Pues, bueno... Pero para qué quieres que vaya?  
  
Lily: Lo...lo sabrás ese día.  
  
James: Per-  
  
Lily: Bueno! Me voy! Tengo que prepararme para los TIMOS, dicen que son difíciles... Adios! Estudia mucho!!  
  
  
  
James se quedó sólo en el pasillo con su papel en la mano. Lily ya estaba a 2 corredores más lejos, corriendo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
"Esta noche tengo que hablar con Remus"...Pensaba mientras corría hasta la Sala Comun.  
  
James estaba atónito...No lo podía creer, Lily le había invitado a algun lugar para algo... No pudo evitar tener esperanzas.. Pero luego recordó imágenes que hubiera preferido olvidarlas, todas de Lily y Remus riendo... Siendo felices... Pero con una sacudida las sacó de la cabeza y volvió a fijar la vista en el papel.  
  
James: Te olvido y apareces de nuevo...  
  
  
  
~*Màs cuando que ya te he olvidado,  
  
  
  
descubro que aùn te amo.  
  
Sè que soy culpable de mi suerte  
  
  
  
y que mi sufrimiento no  
  
  
  
te harà volver y en mi  
  
  
  
otra vez creer*~  
  
Cada vez que veía a Lily evitaba mirarla. Y no era el único. Lily también evitaba mirarlo. Era un juego, ambos se miraban y cuando el otro volteaba a mirarlo, las miradas se topaban y ambos enrojecían y miraban a otro lado. La escena era enternecedora.  
  
Lily ya lo teía claro.  
  
Si no se entiende bien cómo aclaró su cabeza... Pues un Flash Black lo explicará todo...  
  
**************** 4 Noches atrás *******************  
  
Lily se encontraba caminando por el lago. Rodeando el Bosque Prohibido, cuando de los árboles una voz suave, hermosa y pasífica le dijo en un tono maternal.  
  
Voz: Lily... Al fin...  
  
Lily: Quién es??...  
  
Voz: *saliendo del bosque y mostrando una enorme melena negra y ojos verdes brillantes* ...Lil...  
  
Lily: ... Dios... Mamá?  
  
Voz: Lil... Sabía que eras tu!  
  
Lily corrió hasta la figura de la esbelta mujer y la abrazó como nunca. Se quedaron conversando un buen rato sobre como y dónde había estado todo este tiempo.  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily... Recuerdas que te dije que vienes de una familia muggle??  
  
Lily: Si... Pero, qué tiene que ver??  
  
Sra. Evans: Pues... quiero que no me busques más... Estoy en una misión muy encubierta: Soy un mortífago...  
  
Lily: Pero... Aún no comprendo *lágrimas en los ojos*  
  
Sra. Evans: Hija... debes volver con tus verdaderos padres, ellos estan encantados de volverte a ver, ahora que ya aprendiste todo lo que necesitas... Una vez que salgas de Hogwarts serás bienvenida de nuevo en la vida de los muggles.  
  
Lily: Pero Mamá!! Dime por qué!?  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily... Voldemort está tras losmagos pobres y los de familia muggle... Tarde o temprano vendrá por tí... mientras estés en Hogwarts no hay problemas, pero para el verano y después de tu graduación deberás irte con ellos. ¿¿Estás de acuerdo??  
  
Lily: Claro que no!! yo... *Sniff* ...Casi no los recuerdo! Los dejé a los 9 años!  
  
Sra. Evans: Si, querida. Pero acaso no los amas??  
  
Lily: Claro que los amo!! Pero... no será igual... Mamá, no quiero perderte...  
  
Sra. Evans: Lil, no me vas a perder... Lo que si vas a perder, será el contacto con el mundo mágico... Así que arregla tus asuntos pendientes lo antes posible... Deja todo en claro y acostumbrate a tu familia natal.  
  
Lily: ...Bueno, pero promete que me visitarás!  
  
Sra. Evans: Prometido! ... Lil, te amo.  
  
Lily: Yo también, mami.  
  
  
  
Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo... Luego de unos momentos la señora Evans se metió de nuevo en el follaje del Bosque Prohibido. Lily quedó alli pensando y sollosando silenciosamente.  
  
Luego de un rato fue a su lugar favorito del lago y comenzó a escribir con la vuela pluma. Rato depués llegó James y juntos entraron al castillo.  
  
  
  
********FiN********  
  
  
  
Lily estaba nerviosa por ir a vivir con su familia... A decir verdad se sentiría como cuando llegó al mundo mágico... otra vez tedría que tratar de soportar a su hermana Petunia. La verdad es que quería dejar todo claro con James. Estaba segura y decidida. Lo amaba y se lo diría,pero sin causar algun tipo de reacción en él... Pues lo volvería a ver otro años más... y luego tendría que olvidarlo, por siempre.  
  
Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirroja y James que la miraba se preguntó qué le sucedía. Ya daban las 23:30 en la Sala Común y las personas ya se iban... Sólo quedaba en su mesa él y su tristeza.  
  
  
  
~*Te hice llorar y me arrepiento.  
  
  
  
Amor cuanto lo siento,  
  
  
  
si no te vuelvo a ver  
  
  
  
no sobrevivirè.  
  
  
  
Cada dìa que pasa  
  
màs me mata tu ausencia  
  
  
  
y pierdo la fè. *~  
  
Lily estuvo destruída los días que siguieron. Samy y Remus lo notaron y no sabían que hacer. Una noche Remus citó a Lily en la cornisa de la Torre de Astronomía.  
  
Una vez que Lily llegó se apolló en la orilla de la cornisa y observó un rato el hermoso anochecer que estaba en su totalidad.  
  
Anteriormente, James y su última conquista estaban besándose allí, pro en cuanto escucharon pasos se escondieron.  
  
Ahora James estaba empujando a Merie por la escalera. Ella salió de allí y corrió por los pasillos hasta perderse de vista. James se proponía a bajar cuando de la escalera apareció Remus. Subía con gran prisa, así que se escondió tras una escalera hacia el techo y se quedó allí escuchando la conversación que tenían.  
  
Remus: Lamento tardarme.  
  
Lily: no... da igual.  
  
Remus: que hermoso...  
  
Lily: Para qué querías verme aquí??  
  
Remus: Quería compartir contigo un bello momento, hoy aparecerá la estrella del Camaleón. Podrás pedir un deseo...  
  
Lily: Que dulce de tu parte...  
  
Remus: ...Lil, te he notado algo deprimida...  
  
Lily: No, no lo estoy.  
  
Remus: no sólo yo; Samy, Sirius...  
  
Lily: Pues no lo estoy...  
  
Remus: Qué te sucede?  
  
Lily: *volteándose y tomando la cara de Remus con sus manos* ...Nada, estoy bien... Sólo algo cansada de los estudios... Pero no me pasa nada! No se preocupen...  
  
Lily y Remus se besaron dulcemente, luego apasionadamente. James en su escondite se retorcía de dolor y sentía que una amargura contra ellos se apoderaba de él.  
  
"Lil... no... Dios... Aún la amo..."  
  
~*Quisiera poder olvidarme de tì,  
  
  
  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mi,  
  
  
  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
  
  
  
para poder vivir*~  
  
Lily se separó bruscamente dejando muy confundido a Remus y a James. Comenzó a sollosar y a adquirir un tono muy pálido.  
  
Remus: Lil... qué te-  
  
Lily: No puedo!! Rem!! No... lo siento... yo ya no quiero mentirte!!  
  
Remus estaba atónito. Pensó que esto llegaría un día... Sabía que Lily no le correspondía como él pensaba, pero no pensó que ese momento sería ahora... Lo tomó por sorpresa.  
  
James estaba aún más atónito. Qué quería decir Lily con "seguir mintiendole"?? ...Otra luz de esperanza se asomó en su corazón.  
  
Lily: Rem... sé que lo sabes... Por favor, no me lo hagas más dificil... Ya no quiero seguir con esto, me siento como si estuviera en Azkaban...  
  
Remus: Lily, no te preocupes... Estaba preparado... pero no creí que...  
  
Lily: No, Remus! Yo... yo ya no quiero...*tapándose los oidos y tiritando* ...Dios! Es dificil, sabes? ... Mi corazón... Ya no late... Remus, yo no te amo! Yo ya no quiero seguir contigo! ...Lo lamento... Remus... búscate una buena chica que te ayude y te apoye... Yo siento haberte mentido tanto tiempo, pero yo no te veo como más que un amigo y pues... Rem... No... No llores... No no lo hagas!! No lo meresco! Rem...  
  
Lily abraza a Remus mientras éste suelta lágrimas que caen por su tersa piel. James contempla atónito la escena y se siente con un fuerte dolor, como culpable... Culpable de habver visto una escena tan privada...Culpable de sentir una remota felicidad de que ellos terminaran... Pero es que..  
  
~*Pero es que aùn te amo.*~  
  
  
  
"Yo aún la amo..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
**sniff** Lo siento, pero hoy día amanecí golpeando a cada persona que se atrevió a hablarme... y pues... Ay... estoy llorando... Pobre Remsie... Soy una mala!! Me meresco cadena perpetua en Azkaban!! Por favor no me demanden!! Comprendo que... Ayyyy!! pobresillos!! Sé que la historia tuvo un cambio repentino, pero quiero decir algo que espero no les guste mucho:  
  
# 2 CaPiTuLoS mAs Y aDiOs FiC #  
  
Tengo la idea para una continuación... Pero eso lo veré en sus reviews si les agrada la idea o no... Dios... aún me siento mal por mi pobre James, mi pobre Remus y la pobre de Lily...  
  
Otro aviso:  
  
# Se BuScA pErSoNa PaRa SeR lA nOvIa De ReMsItO #  
  
Requerimientos:  
  
-Que me describas tus cualidades físicas y psicologicas  
  
- Que me digas tu frase favorita  
  
-Que me digas por qué te gusta Remsie  
  
Se que es mucho pero es para que Remsito no se quede solito y para limpiar mi conciencia ^_^U  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado muchito y me lleguen muchas propuestas de novias para Remsito... La hermosa canción se llama "Quisiera poder olvidarme de tí" Y es de Luis Fonsi... Respondanme todo lo anterior en un review o a mi mail y pues... prepárence mentalmente por que el final es inevitable... **La autora llora aún, toma un pañuelito y se suena bastante fuerte, luego seca el teclado**  
  
  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Cuidense de los finales... Cada vez ponen más depresivas a las personas, tomenlo como algo que tiene que pasar y que se tiene que aceptar...  
  
Ahora no diré "Joooojo" ni pondré muchas preguntas... Sólo:  
  
  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra??  
  
¿¿Estarán Lily y James juntos por la eternidad?? --(Prepárense que en mi mente está el final y es triste)  
  
¿¿Tendrá continuación el fic??  
  
  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
=*_____*=  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	11. 10° Chap: ¿¿Qué hace aquí aquel ser repu...

Holaaa!! Estoy feliz!! Y ojalá uds se alegren con la noticia que debo darles!! Los motivos son un pequeño arreglo y espero que no les de pereza...  
  
# El FiC dEbErÁ tEnEr MáS cHaPs #  
  
u___u' ...Se darán cuenta de que algo aparecerá en el fic... no se extrañen... es que... Diosito! no se como explicarlo!! XDDD Bueno lo que sea! Sólo espero que no les moleste.  
  
La verdad es que lo más probable es que tenga una continuación en el 7° año de Lily y Samy... Pero no estoy segura... En fin... no me siento con muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo asi que las respuestas a reviews... Prepárense que el capitulo es bastante largo... Por que ya casi no queda fic... =:::::::/  
  
*Ginny Potter: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Si!! ojalá el giro te haya gustado ^_^ Que bien que te postules!! te avisaré en el próximo chap si ganas o ne!! Ya no quedan sólo 2... ahora serán más (motivo interno u__u). Que bueno que te guste y continuandolo estoy!!  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Kitty: Holaaa!! Jooojo!! A mi tb me encantó!! ^_^ me alegra que a vocé le guste =) El resto no ¬¬  
  
Gracias por opinar y confiar!!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Tu instinto Voldy cada vez sale más... Que chica tan aplicada!! Resproducción... me fué bien en el examen de esa materia ^_^! Esa canción es hermosa y Nikkyta tiene un fic de ella. Es realmente hermosa y muuuy significativa!! Gracias por participar en "Eligiento una novia a Moony" (se parece al fic 'Quién quiere un Moony?' ^_^)... Si ganas yo te avisaré.  
  
Gracias muchas por opinar!!!  
  
*Ralkm Diggori: Holaa!! Joojo!! ... =( me acordé del muertito de Diggori... tan lindo que era... Ay, me fui del tema!...Las oportunidades nunca hay que dejarlas pasar ^_^ ...Si te eligiese te avisaré. Y la intención es lo que vale, y la intención aquí es que Remsito no se quede solito **sniff**  
  
Muchas gracias por... ehh... postularte!! ^^U  
  
*Yverne: Holaa!! Jooojo!! Me agrada que sientan lo del chap ^_^ pero no te preocupes, en la continuación serán más felices ^_^ ...Gracias por las felicitaciones y 'dentro de poco' se aplazará un poco!! Gracias por postularte si ganaras te avisaré!!  
  
Muchas gracias por la opinión!!  
  
*'The one' Lucía: Holaaa!! Joojo! Me encanta Shakira ^_^ ...Se vé que necesitas un Moony, si sales te avisaré, gracias por postularte =) ...La verdad es que los pañuelos serán para más adelante... por ahora necesitarás un set "anti-aburrimiento" ...^_^ quizás. Ya viene la declaración, sólo manten calma.  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Maika Yugi: Holaa!! Jooojo! Si mencionaste lo mucho que te gusta pero me encanta leerlo ^_^ escríbelo cuantas veces quieras!! Hacen falta chicos Remsie. Gracias por postularte y si ganas te avisaré!!  
  
Gracias muchas por opinar!!  
  
*Samurai con ajo: Holaa!! Joojo!! Me encanta tu nick!! XDD ...TE agradesco mucho que sea mi fic el elegido por vuestra merced para el premio de vuestro review!! (es enserio). Si tu amiga gana te avisaré para que le avises!! Encuentro que éste fic rompe un poco la típica idea del L/J Amor/odio, aunque estos son muy buenos!! Me encantan ^_^  
  
Muchitas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
*Nai Lupin: Holaaa!! Joojo!! No me importa si te atrasas con el review!! lo importante es que te guste tanto como para dejarlo a pesar de que atrasado esté!! ^_^ Jajajaja!! Bueno... Si lo recibí y te mandé respuesta!! A la hora que escribo este chap te cuento que resién hablé contigo por MSN pero se me calló la conexión u___u' asi que el e-mail servirá.  
  
**La autora lee el otro review** Al fin un chap largo ^_^U ... éste es más corto... Y aburrido ¬¬ ... Lo de Samy y Scott saldrá más adelante tb... pero Scott terminó con Samy ^_^u ... Ay que fabuloso que te interese tanto éste fic ^_^!! Me hace sentir realizada!! y la canción es verdaderamente hermosa...  
  
Gracias por tu opinión!! Muchas!!  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis indos reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Qué hace aquí aquel ser repugnante??*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily: No, Remus! Yo... yo ya no quiero...*tapándose los oidos y tiritando* ...Dios! Es dificil, sabes? ... Mi corazón... Ya no late... Remus, yo no te amo! Yo ya no quiero seguir contigo! ...Lo lamento... Remus... búscate una buena chica que te ayude y te apoye... Yo siento haberte mentido tanto tiempo, pero yo no te veo como más que un amigo y pues... Rem... No... No llores... No no lo hagas!! No lo meresco! Rem...  
  
Lily abraza a Remus mientras éste suelta lágrimas que caen por su tersa piel. James contempla atónito la escena y se siente con un fuerte dolor, como culpable... Culpable de habver visto una escena tan privada...Culpable de sentir una remota felicidad de que ellos terminaran... Pero es que..  
  
~*Pero es que aùn te amo.*~  
  
  
  
"Yo aún la amo..."  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
James estaba realmente contrariado... Luego se le vino a la mente algo bastante lógico... "Y si Lil gusta de mí... resulta que si estubiéramos juntos yo seguiría siendo amigo de Rem y ella ... bueno no sé... pero sería bastante incómodo para él... Dios... Remus necesita una novia!!"  
  
Luego de eso, ni se acordó de que estaba escondido y salió fugazmente por la escalera haciendo un gran ruido.  
  
Lily y Remus escucharon el ruido y pensaron en esconderse pero no supieron que hacer... se quedaron quietos en el mismo lugar mirando la escalera y sudando frío... Pero luego de un par de minutos sin mover músculo alguno se miraron y pensaron lo mismo  
  
Lily y Remus: Ven, hay que irse.  
  
Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la Sala Común en un silencio único. Ambos sabían que si los encontraban no estarían por mucho sin que aparescan rumores "poco honrosos respecto a su sexualidad".  
  
Remus: 'Cuello de cabra montés'.  
  
Lily: Cambiaron la contraseña?  
  
Remus: Si... desde ayer. ¿No sabias? y ¿como entraste?  
  
Lily: Con Samy... Y ahora contigo...  
  
Remus: Lil... Te gusta James?  
  
Lily: Qué? tan repentino cambio de tema!  
  
Remus: Dime... por favor...  
  
Lily: Es que... Rem... no sé... creo... *sonrojo*  
  
Remus: Ah... Lil, él aún te quiere mucho... Ha estado deprimido últimamente...  
  
Lily: ¿Aún?  
  
Remus: Si... aún... no sabías? James siempre ha gustado de tí...  
  
Lily: ...de ... mí...?  
  
Remus: Si. Lily, dile lo que sientes lo antes posible.  
  
Lily: *pensativa* ...No... osea... cuando esté segura de que me gusta...  
  
Remus: Eh?... bueno...  
  
Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las respectivas escaleras. Se despidieron con un corto "adios" y luego cada uno se fue a su habitación muy pensativos, aunque Remus algo triste aún y Lily algo emocionada y descepcionada...  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily apareció en el Gran Comedor con unas ojeras del tamaño de un barco. Cada vez que le preguntaban si había dormido bien ella decia "Si... si bastante bien, sólo que me dormi tarde..." pero lo que realmente había estado desvelándola toda la noche era un pensamiento que daba vueltas y más vueltas y que ahora mismo estaba volviendo a asecharla...  
  
"No puedo decirle a James... no lo volveré a ver y él no se merece eso... no... osea, debo decirle pero nada tiene que pasar... Lo quiero mucho como para permitir que sufra... y menos por mi... Aunque sinceramente , me querrá aún?? ... no sé... Pero no... prefiero que no pase... Le diré indirectamente y el último día que lo vea le dejaré algo explicándole cada cosa...Si, eso está mejor... A todo esto... ¿Es normal que los Slytherin estén taaan sonrientes? ... normalmente tienen unas caras de oler mierda de Hipógrifo... pero... Ay! James! Me complicas la existencia!!... No sé cómo tomaras lo del sábado..."  
  
  
  
Samy: Lil, vamonos! Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones...  
  
Lily: Qué? ah... bueno... vamos.  
  
  
  
Ya en el pasillo...  
  
Samy: Estás bien?? Te ves algo... algo cansada.  
  
Lily: Estuve toda la noche pensando... casi no dormí...  
  
Samy: En qué?  
  
Lily: Sams... creo me gusta de nuevo y le voy a decir... le diré lo antes posible para que las cosas se arreglen. Me apoyas??  
  
Samy: Claro!! Él es un excelente chico!! Y como novio es magnifico, me han dicho *guiño*.  
  
Lily: Oh deja de molestar. ¡¡¡Dios!!! El señor de las pociones está por llegar al aula!!!  
  
Samy: Ahh! Corre!! *Pensando "Señor de las pociones?? ... Ella está mal..."*  
  
  
  
La hora de pociones pasó lenta pero bastante normal. La que seguió fue Aritmancia, luego Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y después Transformaciones. Todas fueron eternas y cansadoras y en cada una les dejaron muchos deberes, ya se estaba terminando el año y tenían que exprimirle los cerebros a los alumnos. (N/A: ...Siempre hacen lo mismo ¬¬).  
  
En la hora de almuerzo ya todos estaban agotados, por suerte ese día tendrían la tarde libre los de 5° año. Lily y Samy junto con Connors y Figg, alumnas de Hufflepuff, fueron a la orilla del lago a conversar y perder el tiempo, como solían hacerlo cuando estaban las 4 juntas.  
  
  
  
Samy: No, en serio... es que no puede ser!!  
  
Arabella (Figg): (N/A: Se parece a mi nombre ^^U). Pero así es!! No es increible??  
  
Lily: Eso explica el por qué termino contigo!  
  
Madelaine (Connors): Quién lo diría, eh?  
  
Samy: Dios, bendice a Rikka Skeeter... bueno, en realidad tirale un rayo, pero por el dia de hoy, bendícela.  
  
Todas las chicas se rieron. Rikka Skeeter podía ser una verdadera molestia y su hija Rita Skeeter era aún peor!... Claro que su esposo Len Skeeter también era un chismoso de los conocidos en el mundo mágico.  
  
Lily: Pero... no les da pena?  
  
Arabella: Mmmm... no sé. Algo.  
  
Madelaine: Pues... si.  
  
Samy: No sé... si yo lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera dejado...  
  
Lily: ...Jamás perdonaré a esa Skeeter por escribir un secreto tan... tan... tan secreto!!! Y más ensima sobre Scott!!  
  
Samy: En eso tienes razón!! Cómo se las arregla para saberlos!?!?  
  
Madelaine: ... he escuchado que utiliza algo así como pequeños informadores... dicen que son más pequeños que los duendes pero mucho más agudo que ella...  
  
Lily: Usará micrófonos??  
  
Samy y Arabella: Micro-qué??  
  
Madelaine: Microfono: Aparato muggle que funciona a base de una bateria o conectado a lo que llaman "electidrad" y que graba los sonidos que se producen en el momento... algo así como la pluma a vuela pluma.  
  
Samy y Arabella: Ahhhh!! Ok...  
  
Lily: No.. en Hogwarts los aparatos muggle no funcionan... debe ser una espía o algo así... o quizás sólo ocupa los micrófonos fuera de Hogwarts... o quién sabe!! quizás-  
  
Arabella: YA!! Lily!! Me mareas!!  
  
Lily: Disculpame. *^^U*  
  
Samy: En fin... nos fuimos del tema...  
  
Justo cuando se comenzaba un nuevo tema en la conversación de las chicas, un extraño ruido a golpes sale de algún lugar cercano.  
  
Lily: ...Qué... fue... eso??  
  
Samy: Vino de ... del bosque...  
  
Arabella: Fueron... fueron golpes??  
  
Madelaine: ...Pero, no se puede entrar al bo-  
  
Un horrible ser sale de la orilla del Bosque Prohibido. Una extraña boa gigante, entre color pardo y verde y con grandes ojos rojos pasa de largo a las chicas y cruza hasta otro lado del bosque. Las chicas quedan mudas, con las bocas abiertas y con grandes ojos. Una vez que reacciónan, corren directo al castillo todas juntas, menos Lily que por alguna extraña razón se quedo allí mismo de pié.  
  
Samy: Dios!! Lily aún está allá!!.  
  
Arabella: Lily!!! Ven!!!!  
  
Madelaine: Hay que ir a buscar ayuda!  
  
Samy: Pero... qué está haciendo Lily... Lily!!!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Lily se había quedado pegada viendo los curvados movimientos de la boa gigante. Pero de un momento a otro entra corriendo al bosque detrás de la gran serpiente. Las chicas se asustan mucho y después de un rato debatiendo entre ir a ayudarla o ir a buscar ayuda, deciden ir a buscar a Dumbledore.  
  
Una vez que llegan a su despacho y sale 'por arte de magia' justo a tiempo para encontrárselas, las chicas le cuentan lo que pasó.  
  
Dumbledor: Hum... Vamos!! Señoritas Connors y Figg vayan a buscar a la profesora de Defenza, Señorita Oterry por favor indíqueme por donde fue.  
  
Arabella y Madelaine: Si profesor!!  
  
Ambas salen corriendo hacia algun lugar del castillo mientras Sam corre hacia la salida para llevar a Dumbledore hasta el bosque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
  
  
Éste chap quedó bastante mal... En realidad me descepcioné de lo malo que quedó, pero el próximo serpa mejor. Sólo voy a atrasar el final un par de chaps, pero la historia será mejor... creo.  
  
En cuanto a la novia de Remus... estoy entre dos personas... No voy a decir quienes son por que lo tendrán que saber cuando aparescan ^_^ (les pronostico que en el próximo chap se enteran).  
  
Me encntó recibir tantas propuestas de novias para Remsito!! Y bueno quiero avisarles que a habido una original... Y ahora Sirius tiene novia!!! Pero tb aparecerá en el próximo. Para la que lo haya escrito, fuiste la única que se postuló y me gustó tu originalidad así que eres la afortunada novia de Sirius....  
  
Prepárense las candidatas a novia de Remsie y en todo caso, aún se admiten propuestas...  
  
  
  
Tengo la idea para una continuación... Pero eso lo veré en sus reviews si les agrada la idea o no... Dios... aún me siento mal por mi pobre James, mi pobre Remus y la pobre de Lily...  
  
  
  
De nuevo el aviso:  
  
  
  
# Se BuScA pErSoNa PaRa SeR lA nOvIa De ReMsItO #  
  
Requerimientos:  
  
-Que me describas tus cualidades físicas y psicologicas  
  
- Que me digas tu frase favorita  
  
-Que me digas por qué te gusta Remsie  
  
Se que es mucho pero es para que Remsito no se quede solito y para limpiar mi conciencia ^_^U  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este chap, a mi no... Lo encontré fuera de sentimiento...  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Cuidense de la internet. Están circulando unos virus horribles que te hacen perder toda la información... TODA!!! Asi que no habran cualquier cosa!! ^_^  
  
Jooojo!! Preguntas para después:  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra??  
  
¿¿Estarán Lily y James juntos por la eternidad?? --(Prepárense que en mi mente está el final y es triste)  
  
¿¿Quién será la novia de Remsie y la de Sirito??  
  
¿¿Terminaré el fic de una buena vez??  
  
¿¿Será Nagini la boa gigantesca??  
  
¿¿Por qué Lily sigue a la Boa??  
  
¿¿Qué le pasará allí dentro??  
  
  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
=^o^=  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	12. 11° Chap: Una nueva llegó

Holaaa!! Estoy feliz!! Y ojalá uds se alegren con la noticia que debo darles!! Los motivos son un pequeño arreglo y espero que no les de pereza...  
  
# El FiC dEbErÁ tEnEr MáS cHaPs #  
  
Ehhh!! Esa noticia otra vez!! XDD Es que va en serio ^____^- , pero bueno, yo quiero escribir ya el siguiente chap!! El chap pasado fue descepcionante ¬¬...  
  
La verdad es que lo más probable es que tenga una continuación en el 7° año de Lily y Samy... Pero no estoy segura... En fin... no me siento con muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo asi que las respuestas a reviews...  
  
*Yverne: Holaa!! Joojo! Que bueno que el chap no haya sido tan descepcionante... Yo tb muero por escribir el siguiente chapi!! ^_^ Pero el final tiene que llegar... (mas tarde que nunca pero llegaráaa). Otro fic?? ... Pueessss... no se, si tengo ideas encantada! Pero me tienen que nacer del alma... ^_^ **La autora se puso poetica** ...Apostaria mi cabeza a que eres capaz de escribir alo muy bueno!! Aprovecha los talenttos que el Señor de arriba te dió!! ¬¬  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Lucía: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Felicitaciones Novia de Sirius!! Eres la elegida para ser la novia de Sirius!! **La autora se esconde por si las fans de Sirius deciden dejar algo en claro** ... Muchas gracias por los ánimos sobre el descepcionante chap!! En serio!! Me ayudas a mejorar como persona XDD ... Ya... en serio, me ayudas bastante. La verdad quería que pensaran que era Nagini, pero todos supieron que no lo era y que era... bueno, lo sabrás de ahí... Ánimos!!  
  
Gracias por opinar y confiar!!!  
  
*Kitty: Holaa!! Joojo!! No dijiste nada del fic!! XDDD , en serio me saque un 7?? **La autora salta en un pie de alegria** ...Y si, tienes razón... Eso dices ahora, pero mañana... ^_^U  
  
Gracias muchas por opinar!!!  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaaa!! **La autora lee el 1° review** ...O_ôU ...**La autora lee el que le sigue** ...Ahhh!! Ya entendi!! XDD algun día veré el signo... a mi tb me encanta la biologia, pero me va bastante mal y me da asco... ^_^U ...Y uno de mis sueños es sacar medicina y psicología...*___* ... Me impresiona tu capacidad para querer matar gente XD ... Lily es de esas come-hombres!! jajajaja!! A poco no, eh?... Pero bueno! '¿¿Cuál será la letra??... tienes de la A a la Z pa escoger... a menos que sea del abecedario griego o ebreo... jajaja.... :p' --- Jajajajajjaja!!!! **La autora llora de risa** ...ejem, pues la letra de la canción no va a ser arabe ^_^U ... Y la otra pregunta... ni yo lo se XDD y por eso terminan casados!  
  
**La autora está bajando el chap, hasta que se da cuenta que tiene otro review... Lo vé y se cae de espaldas** ...Vaya!! A poco adivino!! Te gusta mi fic y estás muy aburrida!!... **La autora se muere de risa con las respuestas, llega su madre y la amenaza con apagarle el pc... Se enmudece y se pone a pedirle perdón de rodillas a su mamita linda presiooosaaa!!!** No me molestan tus reviews!! Al revés!! Me encantan!! ^_^ Eres muy graciosa... Y yo me pico con mostaza tb ^_^UUU ...Sigue escribiendo y tb fastidiandome PLZ!! =D  
  
Muchas gracias por fastidiar!!!!XDD  
  
*Snmh: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Lo siento, pero cuando termino un chap no puedo evitar bajarlo de inmediato asi tenga sólo 5 reviews... necesito upload!!! **@_@** A mi tb me gusta esa parte, pero me da penita!! Y la canción, verdad que es hermosa? ^_^ Me encanta que te encante...  
  
Muchas gracias por la opinión!!  
  
*Mena: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Si me acuerdo de ti, pero no como "la mala persona que no ha dejado review", sino como una de las personas que me han dejado un lindo review!! ^_^- ... Perdón a ti tb por ir tan rápido, pero soy una obsesiva del upload!! No puede terminar en R/L ...Quiero mucho a Harry como para hacerlo y matarlo u___u' ...No te preocupes por el review!! Tu sólo concentrate en hacer esas cosas apestosas que nos pone el cole!! Y cuando puedas dejame un review, La canción es muy linda! ^_^  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!  
  
*Maika Yugi: Holaaa!! Joojo!! **La autora piensa 'a que se refiere con momentos kawaii??'** ...Pues si se aparece James, escena romántica debería haber!! Leanne Rimes es genial!! En especial una canción que se llama "Can't fight the moonlight" ...Es hermosa ^_^!! Aún no estoy segura quién será su novia... Y trataré de que no sufra...  
  
Gracias muchas por opinar!!  
  
*Nati_Malfoy: Holaaa!! Joojo!! Que bien! Me encanta que haya gente que le guste!! Me alegra el día! Disculpame por pegarte el vicio u___u' ...Gracias por postularte tb!! Si ganas... Pues no sé cuando avisaré... ^_^U ...Pero lo sabrás! (...creo). Jajaja!! Pues...  
  
Muchitas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
  
  
*********************~ Fin reviews ~**********************  
  
  
  
Y parece ke esos fueron mis indos reviews!!!!!...En realidad aprecio sus comentarios y sus criticas!! Asi ayudan a mejorar mi experiencia como escritora de fanfics!! Gracias a todos!!! Luv ya!!! Lo aprecio demasiado!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Una nueva llegó...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledor: Hum... Vamos!! Señoritas Connors y Figg vayan a buscar a la profesora de Defenza, Señorita Oterry por favor indíqueme por donde fue.  
  
Arabella y Madelaine: Si profesor!!  
  
Ambas salen corriendo hacia algun lugar del castillo mientras Sam corre hacia la salida para llevar a Dumbledore hasta el bosque.  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
Dumbledore: Dice que por allí??  
  
Samy: Si, profesor.  
  
Dumbledore: ...Vaya a su Sala Común y conserve la calma... Mantengan esto en secreto... Se sabrá cuando se tenga que saber....  
  
Samy: ...ehh? Claro, pero profesor! No me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que-  
  
Dumbledore: No se preocupe, ahora si me disculpa...  
  
  
  
Dumbledore entró corriendo al bosque con la varita en la mano. Algo muy inusual si lo observabas desde la torre Griffindor, como James.  
  
Una vez que vió que Dumbledore se adentraba en el bosque, un extraño presentimiento le cruzó la mente... Pero lo ignoró y siguió con sus deberes, hasta que Sam entró a la Sala Común.  
  
James: Hola Samy.  
  
Samy: ...James...  
  
Sam salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicas. James quedó perplejo y su presentimiento se hizo presente una vez más... Esta vez sólo atinó a correr a más no poder para llegar al bosque.  
  
Mientras tanto una chica pelirroja corría por el bosque a lo que le daban sus piernas. Perseguía una gran serpiente de colores verdaderamente extraños... Algo le decía que la siguiera y no podía negarse... era como estar volando... Corriendo así. Tan rápido pero sin cansancio... Era tan natural... Hasta que tropezó con una gran piedra.  
  
Lily calló boca abajo al suelo. Mientras trataba de recuperar el pensamiento la enorme serpiente salía de atrás de ella y la tomaba, enrrollándola en su piel escamosa...  
  
Una vez que consiguió notar que se encontraba colgando de una boa gigantesca, el miedo la paralizó un poco y puso una cara de terror digna de fotografía. Parecía que la serpiente se entretuviera de ver aquello... Le sonreía malvadamente (dentro de lo que las serpientes pueden sonreir ^_^).  
  
Después de proferir un montón de garabatos sin sentido, algo dentro de ella la impulsó a tomar su varita y a atacar a la serpiente. 'Desmaius' Directo a la cabeza del bicharraco horrendo. hizo ademán de marearse pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla con esos brillantes ojos verdes que paresían adormilados...  
  
"Ma.... mami?"  
  
La boa se retorció y contorsionó en miles de formas anormales que asustaban más que nada. Aprovechando el momento Lily salta y cae en el suelo. Pero estúpidamente cae sobre su pierna derecha y se la rompe.  
  
La boa sigue contorsionandose mientras ella se sujeta la sangrante pierna con ambas manos y grita desesperada en busca de ayuda.  
  
Esos gritos despiertan a la serpiente gigante y pone la peor cara hasta el momento, mira a Lily y se lanza para atacarla. Lily toma su varita, que se encontraba a su lado y grita 'Expelliarmus' al mismo tiempo que otra voz resuena y rompe con un eco.  
  
Lily: Pro...profesor Dumbledore??  
  
Dumbledore: Señorita Evans, levántese!!  
  
Lily: No puedo!!mi pierna!! Esta rota!!  
  
Dumbledore: Salga de allí!!!!!  
  
En ese momento la enorme boa se le lanza a Lily. Cae sobre ella y da una vuelta completa. Dumbledore corre hacia ella y se apunta a si mismo mientras grita 'Fuorce'. De un momento a otro se encuentra empujando a la serpiente a un lado de un solo golpe. Pero abajo de la boa no hay nada... En cambio a unos metros de allí, un chico de cabellos azabache y lentes en la punta de la nariz tiene en brazos a una chica pelirroja que tiene apretados los ojos.  
  
James: Lil... estás bien??  
  
Lily: Ja... James??  
  
James: El mismo! ...Estás bien??  
  
Lily: Si... creo.  
  
Dumbledore: Están bien??  
  
James: Si.  
  
James se levanta y deja a una sonrojada Lily de pié en el suelo, pero esta vuelve a caer recordando el fuerte dolor que sentía en su pierna... Sintió que las voces se perdían... sintió como todo se volvía negro... Y luego no sintió nada más....  
  
La boa volvía al ataque... ésta vez se envistió directamente hacia Dumbledore. Éste en un movimiento ágil saltó a su derecha, pero la boa al darse vuelta empujó su cola hacia James y Lily.  
  
El primer reflejo de James fue lanzar a Lily a un matorral mientras la cola lo golpeaba con una indescriptible fuerza. James voló un par de metros a la izquierda. La boa al notar que fue más fácil golpear a un mareado James que a un viejo energético, se tiró a James enrrollándolo de nuevo con su fría y escamosa piel de serpiente.  
  
Una enorme bola de fuego dió con todo su fulgor en la espalda de la serpiente e hizo que ésta se retorciera otra vez... Pero ésta vez la víbora salió camino a los adentros del bosque dejando a James semi-desmayado, a Albus Dumbledore corriendo hacia James y a Lily algo inconsiente siendo ayudada por una extraña...  
  
  
  
En la Sala Común de Griffindor, había un grupo de 5 chicas y chicos que cuchicheaban desde un par de horas.  
  
Peter: ...pero por qué es secreto??  
  
Sirius: Da igual , Colagusano! El punto es que no hay que decirlo!  
  
Samy: ...A parte se podría armar un lío...  
  
Madelaine: Dios... estoy nerviosa...  
  
Remus: Cálmense!! Si James la fue a ayudar pues estará bien *nota de tristeza*  
  
Samy: Rem...  
  
Remus: Es enserio! Confío en James... Ellos van a llegar tarde o tem-  
  
El retrato de la Dama rechoncha se abrió dejando pasar a un James medio adormilado, pero de pié.  
  
Todos: James!!!  
  
Todos corrieron hacia James, pero se detuvieron a un metro de espesor. James dijo un débil "Ya está bien... estamos bien...Me voy a la enfermería..." Y se desplomó en el suelo y con un chillido de terror por parte de las chicas se sumió en un profundo sueño...  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
  
  
Ok... si el anterior fue malo éste... bueno no lo fue tanto... lo que pasa es que la acción no es lo mio ^_^u asi que no se quejen =P ...Pero que vá.  
  
Habrán notado una nueva personaje en la trama de la historia... pronto sabrán quién de uds lectoras es aquella personaje!!! ^_^ Que emoción!!!  
  
Pronto aparecerá el personaje de la Novia de Sirius, que para su desgracia chicas, sólo a una de uds se le ocurrió pedírmelo:  
  
¡¡¡FELICITACIONES LUCÍA!!!  
  
(PD: si uds, fans de Sirito quieren matar a alguien... busquen un budú ^_^).  
  
Ya en el próximo chap diré quién fue la elegida novia de Remsito... la verdad es que ahora ni yo lo sé.... Sólo la vieja de la esquina que lee las cartas sabe... asi que a ella le preguntaré!!! **La autora se levanta y saca monedas para la vieja... Luego se golpea en la frente mientras dice ' Como me olvido!' ...Se devuelve y toma el teclado** ..Ejeje, pues espero que no se hayan aburrido con éste chap.  
  
  
  
Tengo la idea para una continuación... Pero eso lo veré en sus reviews si les agrada la idea o no... Dios... aún me siento mal por mi pobre James, mi pobre Remus y la pobre de Lily...  
  
  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este chap, estuvo mejor que el anterior, eh?? Digan que siiii!! PLZ!!! AHHH!!  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
Cuidense de las viejas estafadoras de la esquina que te dicen algo y que luego te dicen otra cosa... ¬¬  
  
Jooojo!! Preguntas para después:  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra?? (...Si Lal, letra de la canció ¬¬).  
  
¿¿Estarán Lily y James juntos por la eternidad?? --(Prepárense que en mi mente está el final y es triste)  
  
¿¿Quién será la novia de Remsie??  
  
¿¿Terminaré el fic de una buena vez??  
  
¿¿Qué hace una boa en mi pobre fic??  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
=^o^=  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	13. 12° Chap: Si, nueva

Holaaa!!Toy feliz!!! Toy a punto de terminar las clases y comenzar unas merecidas vacaciones!! =)  
  
Así podré terminar el fic de una vez!! Supongo que la continuación va de todas maneras... En este chap y en el chap pasado hubo algo que no me dejo conforme.... ¿¿¿¡¡Cómo supieron antes de que bajara el chap que la mama de Lil era la boa gigantona!!??? ... ¬¬ Fue injusto... pero que va! En fin, siempre los aburro aquí asi que hoy pasaremos esta parte rápido ^_^  
  
Quiero darle unas gracias especiales a Nai Lupin, que después de leer y re leer sus mails mil veces logré encontrar la idea y créeme, eso era justo lo que me faltaba para unir los fics!!! Me sacaste de un gran aprieto que estoy segura sola no hubiera logrado salir!!!! ^_____^- Este chap para ti y para Nikkyta que mañana 4 de Diciembre será su cumpleaños!! Feliz cumpleaños!!!! Para ambas!!!! Muchas muchas gracias y Feliz Feliz cumpleaños!!!!  
  
# ¡¡¡¡¡Se está terminando el fic!!!!!#  
  
Ya casi no quedan capitulos... Sólo tendrán que esperar una continuación que voy a hacer con la idea de Nai Lupin (gracias, mujer!!!!) y el aporte de Nikky (Tb gracias!! ^_^U)  
  
  
  
Reviews...  
  
Saben?? LLEGARON A LOS 93!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!! **La autora salta por su pieza gritando incoherencias y morbosidades sobre Daniel Radcliffe y Tom Felton... Su familia entra a su pieza y salen corriendo con caras de espanto** LOS AMOOO!! NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! LES GUSTA MI FIC!!! **La autora lo acaba de deducir** AHHHH!! SIIII SIII SIIIIII!!!! WOOOOOWWWW!!! MI TA FELIZ!!!!! ...*ejem* Bueno... a lo que iba yo... Son muchos reviews asi que si no les molesta ni les duele no haré respuestas a reviews hoy... espero que sus dudas se disipen ^_^ Y si aun les quedan mandenme un correo o un review diciendo que queren respuesta por un demonio!!! XDDD ahora si quero poner el chapi... trataré de que sea largo... Hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
# LES AGRADESCO CON MI CORAZÓN A CADA UNA DE UDS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW!!! Y A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO MÁS DE UNO O DOS O TRES O CUATRO... O SIMPLEMENTE UNO... ESCUCHEN ESTO: (bueno... lean esto:)  
  
@ Se los agradesco demasiado, uds son los que me inspiran a levantarme a las 11 pm a escribir un chap para que me digan que lloraron o que rieron o que simplemente les gustó... pero cada vez que en su review me dijeron un: "esta genial" o un "continúalo" o "espero con ansias el proximo chap" o algo asi... Si uds me vieran cómo saltaba de alegría se hubieran reido y de hecho hasta se hubieran tirado del balcón de miedo... Pero las gracias que quiero darles son sinceras...  
  
A uds:  
  
-Nai Lupin  
  
Primeriza en mi fic... Primer review ^^ fue especial chica  
  
-Dannyfernanda  
  
La primera en mi MSN ^^ Siempre fue entretenido hablar contigo  
  
-Maika Yugi  
  
Siempre dejaste unos indos reviews!! muy indos!! ^^  
  
-Kitty  
  
^^ Directo al grano los reviews... Pero supiste mi secret y dejaste los reviews mas largos que pudiste ^^  
  
-Kmila  
  
Sé que aveces no te di tiempo ^^U bajaba muy rápido, pero tus reviews siempre animaban  
  
-Mena  
  
Siempre dejaste extensos reviews!! Tb me animaste con el fanclub de Jamsito ^_^ ...Sigue en pie??  
  
-Malkavian Kirie Croiff  
  
Si si si si... lo recuerdo... "L/J L/J L/J L/J L/J L/J..." Me reí bastante ^^ todavia me gusta tu nombre  
  
-Lalwen de Black  
  
Si supieras todo lo que me he reido con tus reviews en cadena ^_^ Espero que no pongas los signos en proximos reviews  
  
-Gin-gin  
  
Gracias!! Me ayudaste a superar una maña adquirida... Apresio mucho lo que me decias en los reviews  
  
-Myrtle  
  
Jooojo! Intentaré algún día darte las 2000 páginas, eh?... Por el momento trataré de hacerle una gran continuación  
  
-Samurai con ajo  
  
Lo sé... Me gané dos oscares contigo (o con uds) Muchas gracias, siempre soñé con que me digan ídola!^_^  
  
-Ly  
  
Tus reviews: Chiquititos y contundentes... me encantaban!! ^_^ pudiste notar que Lil no es rápida tomando decisiones  
  
-Yverne  
  
Apresié cada uno de los reviews que me dejaste!! En especial cuando me ayudaste!! Lo necesitaba y eso es dificil de olvidar. Gracias!!  
  
-Lucía  
  
Muchos reviews.... gracias muchas por cada uno!! No sabes lo alegre que me hacían!! ^_^ Los líos perduran en el tiempo...  
  
-Snmh  
  
Lamento haber ido tan rápido... Pero me gusta pensar que las personas que leen lleguen a su casa, se metan a ff.net y vean que hay nuevo chap de su fic con mucho cariño ^_^  
  
-Ginny Potter  
  
Quizás todavia pienses que soy cruel pero espero que el final final te de una buena impresión ^_^ demasiadas gracias por los reviews  
  
-Ralkm Diggori  
  
Llegaste gracias a Hermione de Potter, cierto?? Pues gracias a ambas ^_^ me alegra mucho que hayas leido los chaps y que quieras ser novia de Remsie  
  
-Naty Malfoy  
  
Lamento haberte viciado ^_^ era mi propósito oculto!! ^_^ Muchas gracias por aceptar el vicio!!  
  
  
  
Y eso... muchas gracias... en serio, esto sonó a despedida pero no todos los días pasas los 90 reviews... quiero dedicarle este chap a todas uds!! Las apresio de sobremanera!! ^_^ ojala les guste@  
  
A que si los aburri hoy!!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Si...nueva...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
El retrato de la Dama rechoncha se abrió dejando pasar a un James medio adormilado, pero de pié.  
  
Todos: James!!!  
  
Todos corrieron hacia James, pero se detuvieron a un metro de espesor. James dijo un débil "Ya está bien... estamos bien...Me voy a la enfermería..." Y se desplomó en el suelo y con un chillido de terror por parte de las chicas se sumió en un profundo sueño...  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
Ya en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Lily y James descanzaban ambos en camas apartes (Aporte: Obvio, ne? ;)). James no había despertado desde aquella noche en la que se durmió en la Sala Común.  
  
Remus, Sirius y Peter llevaron a James a la enfermería y aprovecharon para hecharle la culpa a ciertos Slytherins que andaban jugando de noche por las cercanías. Lily para ese entonces ya estaba en la enfermería, curándose positivamente.  
  
Pero volviendo al tiempo de ahora, día lunes de la semana que seguía James dormía plácidamente sin despertar, pero sin peligros de muerte ni de lesiones serias y Lily se encontraba escribiendo.  
  
Escribiendo la canción para la melodía de James. Tenerlo durmiendo tan cerca le traía unos sentimientos y emociones tan especiales... Ya casi la tenía terminada.  
  
Ella miraba a James y se inspiraba desde el fondo de su alma... Esa alma que no había encontrado nunca... Él era ese algo que la llenaba... Que la complementaba. Se sentía llena de vida cuando estaba a su lado... Pero ¿¿cómo podría poner en palabras todo lo que sentía?? ...Le faltaban... Su canción sería eterna... Ya no dudaba...  
  
Ella lo amaba...  
  
Se levantó a la ventana y contempló la hermosa mañana que caía ese día. Cuántas cosas habían pasado ese año... Que bien que ya faltaba poco para que acabe, unas buenas vacaciones era lo que ella necesitaba.  
  
"Pero no quiero unas vacaciones sin James... Y menos ahora que sé lo que siento..."  
  
Un extraño ruido arrastrado la hizo darse media vuelta. Atrás de ella una horrible boa se daba vueltas en sí misma. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de correr, la boa expulsó un brillo dorado intenso y en menos de lo que se tardó en brillar, se transformó en una mujer de ojos verdes brillantes.  
  
  
  
Lily: Mamá!!  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily... Yo... vengo a decirte que lo que hice no fue mi intención!! Yo... lo siento mucho...  
  
Lily: Qué?? Cómo me vienes a decir que no fue tu intención, cuando "por casualidad" unos días antes saliste del bosque, me mandaste a vivir con mi familia y me avisas que Voldemort está tras de mi y los sangre sucia!!  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily!! Cuida el vocabulario!! Esas no son palabras para damas!! Y por supuesto que fue una coincidencia!! Yo jamás te haría daño-  
  
Lily: PERO ME LO HICISTE!!! ANDATE O LLAMO A DUMBLEDORE!!!  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily... es en serio... yo estaba siendo controlada!! No fue mi intención!! Yo... la maldición-  
  
Lily: AAah, claro! Y ahora le hecharas la culpa al 'Imperius', o no?... Pero no te creo!! Yo te sentí!! Pude ver tus ojos!!... Claro que fuiste tu!! No podías dejar de matar a tu hija con tal de la obediencia a tu "Señor tenebroso" ...Uhhh!! En todo caso, ¿Qué te importaba? total, yo NO SOY TU HIJA!!  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily, tu siempre serás como mi hija!! Eres mi ahijada!! Es lo mismo!!  
  
Lily: PERO ME DAÑASTE IGUAL!!! ANDATE AHORA!!!  
  
Sra. Evans: NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!! AÚN SOY TU REMPLAZO DE MADRE!!  
  
  
  
Para este entonces Lily ya estaba llorando. Soltando unas furiosas lágrimas de rabia y confución... no podía creer aún que SU madre adoptiva le hubiera hecho semejante traición. Y la madre de Lily estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Ella no sabía como hacerle creer a su hija lo que en verdad había pasado.  
  
  
  
Lily: Si... si lo que dices es verdad... hay algo que no concuerda.  
  
Sra. Evans: Es verdad!! Lo juro!! Hija-  
  
Lily: NO ME LLAMES HIJA!! YA NO TIENES NI UN DERECHO!! y ahora dime: Por qué si te mandaron un 'Imperius' ahora puedes estar normal??? Los efectos del hechizo duran mientras el controlador quiera, y no crees que le convendría dominarte ahora?? estando tan cerca de una sangre-sucia?? Ah??  
  
Sra. Evans: Sabía que sería dificil explicarte... Eres muy inteligen-  
  
Lily: Alagarme no te va a ayudar ahora.  
  
Sra. Evans: Es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan, señorita!... Lo que pasó fue algo muy extraño y confuzo... necesito tiempo podrías venir esta noche a la torre de Astronomía??  
  
Lily: No. Tengo tiempo ahora.  
  
Sra. Evans: Pero yo no, y de verdad necesito explicarte con calma-  
  
Lily: ...Y de paso ir a la Torre de Astronomía para que Voldemort me pueda matar sin que nadie se entere.  
  
Sra. Evans: No es eso, Lilian!!  
  
Lily: Si que es eso!! Lo sé!! No puedo creer que todo lo que hayamos pasado... no... eso ya no estará en mi mente! Ahora andate o grito!! Vovleré a mi vida normal y no quiero que te metas en ella!! No QUIERO A NI UN MORTÍFAGO EN ELLA!!  
  
Sra. Evans: Yo te amo, Lil. Pero tienes que irte, sino Voldemort te va a matar... Tienes que irte en todo momento que no estés con en Hogwarts. Las salidas a Hogsmeade fueron canceladas asi que por el momento no tendrás problemas...  
  
Lily: ...Terminaste con tu actuación? Ahora andate.  
  
Sra. Evans: Lily... en serio, tienes que creerm-  
  
Lily: ANDATE!!!  
  
Sra. Evans: Adios Lil... Escríbeme de vez en cuando... te voy a extrañar muchísimo...  
  
Lily: Que te vayas...*5 segundos mirándose a los ojos* ...Andate, no quiero despertar a James...  
  
Sra. Evans: Trata de no separarte de él, Lilian... Ustedes tienen una conexión especial.  
  
Lily: Deja de decir barbaridades y andate Ammy!! Ya no quiero saber nada de ti... Me oyes? NADA!!  
  
  
  
La señora Evans le da la última mirada de ojos llorosos que Lily vería en un largo tiempo. Se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta. Al tomar la manija de la puerta que daba al pasillo, ahora vacío una voz la detuvo.  
  
Lily: Y Ammy... Mándale saludos a Scott...  
  
Sra. Evans: Es de los nuestros, cariño.  
  
  
  
Lily se volteó y su madre, al sentirse ofendida siguió caminando hasta salir de la enfermería... Se iría lejos para no causarle problemas a su ahijada... Ya no quería seguir haciéndola sufrir.  
  
Desde el momento que su madre adoptiva cerró la puerta, Lily se rompió y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. No podía soportarlo, no podía creerlo. La persona con la que tantos años había compartido y en la que sus padres confiaron... Resulta ser un mortífago verdadero y mentiroso tratando de matarla. Era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.  
  
  
  
James: Lily. No se merece que llores...  
  
Lily: JAMES!!! Me asustaste!!  
  
James: Perdón... Es que... estoy mariado y no quise hacer ruido.  
  
Lily: James... vuelve a tu cama.  
  
James: Qué? Nah! Me siento bieeeen!!!  
  
Lily: Ok. Te acuestas o llamo a la enfermera Pom-  
  
  
  
No fue necesario que Lily siga hablando; James ya corría de regreso a su cama. Tambaleandose cuanto podía pero finalmente llegó y se acostó dándole a Lily una cara de niño bueno. (Aporte: AaAaAay!! Que sweet!!)  
  
Lily se puso a su lado y se sentó en uan silla. James la miró con una cara extrañada diciéndole con la mirada "No crees que tu también necesitas descanzar?" Pero ella no le hizo caso y con un pañuelo se limpió las lágrimas y le acercó un plato vacío.  
  
Lily: 'Plato Incantatem'  
  
Mágicamente el plato se llenó de galletas de chocolate algo quemadas, pero se veían realmente ricas.  
  
Lily: Por si tienes hambre...  
  
James: Gracias!  
  
Lily: Oye esa Bola de Fuego que lanzaste a la boa... digo a mi mamá... Estuvo fantástica!!  
  
James: Yo no lancé ni una bola... Pero también la ví... Dumbledore me señaló de donde venía pero yo casi no supe que era... de hecho no supe...  
  
  
  
James le sonrió y probó una... Acto seguido la escupió mientras su cara se tornaba verdosa. Luego al darse cuenta de lo que hizo le dirigió a Lily una sonrisa y le dijo "Ejejeje... están ricas!!" Lily se rió ante el comentario, ya que creía sinceramente imposible que algo que salga de su varita tuviera un gusto soportable.  
  
Lily: Lo siento. Nunca hice bien ese hechizo. Y ni siquiera estoy segura que sepa cocinar algo más que huevos fritos... Si quieres voy a buscar algo a la cocina. Ya me acostumbré a esto de ir a darme vueltas por allá...  
  
James: Oh no! De hecho creo que sería una buena oportunidad para mejorar ese hechizo... Digo si no sabes ni hacer un huevo frito-  
  
Lily: Si sé. Pero no queda bien.  
  
James: *¬¬* Bueno, si no sabes hacer bien el huevo frito (James: Contenta? / Lily: Sip ^_^) entonces sería bueno que aprendas a cocinar con magia... o no??  
  
Lily: Bueno... pero pensé que estar asi resultaría buena escusa para unas vacaciones....  
  
Él dió un salto y quedó de pié arriba de su cama. Miró a Lily con ojos tremendamente abiertos y con un tono chistoso le dijo:  
  
James: Dios!! Mucho tiempo con Sirius!! Se te pegó la pereza!!  
  
Lily: **Risas** ...Qué va! Tarde o temprano me tenía que pasar!!  
  
James: **De vuelta en la cama** Bueno... si... A lo que estábamos, el hechizo...  
  
  
  
Así pasaron un buen rato practicando el hechizo con serios gritos de parte de James que estaba perdiendo el control (" Que asi nooo!", "Por Dios!Crees que los mohos son sabrosos??", "Oh claro... *gulp cara de asco* ...Esto ya está mejor...", "Lily... Por Dios!! Si tus mejores clases son Transformaciones y Encantamientos, Por un demonio!! ¿¿¿Cómo no haces este simple hechizo??? Concéntrate, mujer!!", "Oye... eso parece chocola...*gulp* ...Ok, no lo es").  
  
Lily: James... Tu escuchaste toda la conversación, cierto?  
  
James: ...Por eso no te concentras... estás pensando en ella...  
  
Lily: Pero la escuchaste completa??  
  
James: Si... Por qué?? ... No le voy a decir a nadie, no te preocup-  
  
Lily: No es eso... Es que... Es que debo creerle??  
  
James: A mi me pareció bastante sincero... Pero... tu la conoces mejor que yo... Tu debes saber si te miente o no...  
  
Lily: Me dió la impresión de que sí... Pero parecía tan inocente....  
  
James: Lo que tu digas debe ser verdad... Sólo concentrate y separa tus emociones de tus pensamientos...  
  
Lily: Gracias...  
  
James: No hay de que... Oye!! Éste si te quedó bien!!  
  
Lily: Qué?  
  
James: Éste!! está genial!!! Ya lo dominaste!!  
  
Lily: En serio?!!?  
  
James: Siiii! Prueba!!! Te quedó muy rica esta... esta.... A todo esto, qué es esto??  
  
Lily: ...Esteee.... no sé...  
  
  
  
Pasó el tiempo y James y Lily salieron de la enfermería para irse cada uno a sus habitaciones y continuar con las semanas que quedaban para el final de clases...  
  
EL tiempo se iba volando y Lily nunca encontraba un momento para decirle a James... Debía encontrar una manera "a su manera"... Algo que lo haga más simple...  
  
"Lo tengo!!!"  
  
Lily se fue corriendo a hablar con Dumbledore de algo. Y en su paso arrasó con la mitad del alumnado de 2° y 3° años. Y también con Samy que volvía de la Biblioteca.  
  
Samy: Lily??... Eso fue Lily??...  
  
  
  
No la vieron en todo el día, hasta que en la mañana siguiente Samy la vió ir al baño a ducharse muy temprano... Algo poco común en ella.  
  
Ya sólo quedaban dos semanas para que las clases terminaran y los exámenes estaban en pleno curso... De hecho los 5° años estaban al final de su exámen de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonaggal estaba dando sus últimos puntajes y vistazos a su hoja de revisión.  
  
Los alumnos temblaban de arriba a bajo... Veían voltearse cada página, sin siquiera poder ver su contenido... Todos estaban en silencio sentados en sus pupitres como momias mientras el sonido de las hojas de pergamino viejo sonaban ruidosamente dándole al ambiente un extraño aire de misterio.  
  
Prof. McGonaggal: Bien... Pueden retirarse mañana en la mañana estarán todos los resultados de los exámenes finales de Transfiguraciones junto con los de Aritmancia y Adivinación.  
  
Todos se levantaron y salieron sudando en frío. Después de todo ese sufrimiento sólo podían hecharse a descanzar en el almuerzo.  
  
Juto antes los alumnos de 6° año habían tenido su clase de Pociones. La profesora los había hecho sudar y trabajar en la última poción y en su antídoto... Dejándo varios daños.  
  
  
  
Lily: Dios... no quiero saber nada más de un exámen... nunca más...  
  
Samy: Lástima que el próximo año tendrás más... y más difíciles...  
  
Lily: Samy... sabes? Quiero decirte una desición muy importante...  
  
Samy: Si, dime.  
  
Lily: Este... recuerdas lo de Ammy??  
  
Samy: Tu madre adoptiva, mortífagos, enfermería... Sip, por qué?  
  
Lily: Decidí irme a Algún otro lugar este año... quizas otra escuela de magia o quizas un colegio muggle...  
  
Samy: Lil! No puedes irte a un colegio muggle!! Serían 5 años perdidos!!  
  
Lily: Pues entonces me iré a otro lugar... Supongo que en Beauxbutoms me aceptarán teniendo en cuenta que mi nacionalidad es francesa...  
  
Samy: Creo... Es... Es definitivo??  
  
Lily: Si... no creo poder estar en el mismo pais que ella...  
  
Samy: Bien... Te entiendo... Dios, Lil... Te apoyo en todo lo que quieras.  
  
Lily: Gracias!!  
  
Ambas se abrazaron y secaron las lágrimas de emoción que habían salido reveldemente. Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sorprendieron de verlo tan lleno. Se sentaron junto a Madelaine y le preguntaron por qué estaba tan lleno el salón.  
  
Madelaine: Dumbledore acaba de citar para darnos a conocer una información de último minuto.  
  
Lily: *Emocionada* ...En serio!!!?!?!?!  
  
Samy y Madelaine: Lil?? Tu sabes algo??  
  
Lily: *sonrisa misteriosa* ...Sobre qué?  
  
Samy: Hum... Lilian Evans, eres sospechosa de saber más de lo que nos dices... Te declaras culpable o inocente?  
  
Lily: Si me declaro inocente... Me creerían??  
  
Madelaine: Yo creo que si.  
  
Lily: Pues no me crean por que no lo soy...  
  
  
  
Las chicas fueron interumpidas por un silencio ensordecedor provocado por que el Profesor Dumbledore acababa de entrar a escena. Todos estaban en un profundo silencio.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore: Ejem... Cualquiera diría que les doy miedo... joooojoooojooooooo!!... en fin, quiero avisarles dos cosillas: La 1° es que en memoria de este final de año quiero que todos vengamos a un Baile de celebración. Éste baile aparte de ser lo que su nombre dice, un Baile Jooooojoooooojoooooooo!! Ehm, también es una especie de concurso de talentos. Tienen hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana para postularse.... Sé que sólo son 5 días... Pero la idea se le ocurrió a una alumna de Griffindore hace poco tiempo y pues debía pedir correspondientes permisos tanto al ministerio como la aprovación de los maestros. Ni uno ni el otro pusieron oposición... Ojalá muchos grupos y solistas se postulen para ganar y aprovechen pasando un muy buen rato!! Bueno... la otra noticia es que pronto se encontrará en este colegio un auror joven cuidando los jardines. Espero que una vez que llegue no lo traten mal y lo acojan como a los profesores. Ahora los invito a comenzar a comer.  
  
  
  
El alumnado se extrañó mucho con la noticia pero pasó sin problema alguno, para cuando la cena finalizó nadie recordaba lo del auror.  
  
  
  
El día siguiente, sábado por la mañana Lily, Samy y Madelaine estaban disfrutando del hermoso dia a orillas del lago. Ya llevaban gran parte de la mañana cuando del lago salió un extraño ser... sinceramente nunca se había visto algo así... Era más que mutante... era... era...  
  
  
  
Lily: Un gato??  
  
Samy: Un pez??  
  
Madelaine: Un alga mutante con orejas??  
  
Lily: *silbido* ...Ven aqui... ehh... ¿alga mutante?  
  
Samy: Oh vamos, Lil! No creo que venga con ese lla...ma...do.  
  
  
  
El perro-gato-alga marina fue hasta Lily y saltó a sus brazos donde Lily lo sostuvo de un abrazo. Samy y Madelaine no podían creer que un alga del tipo mutante pudiera saltar... Pero se quedaron conformes al ver que Lily le sacó su viscoza piel y de el fondo de ella salió un hermoso gato negro con una patita blanca. Lily se volteó y les explicó que ya había visto la patita blanca.  
  
  
  
Madelaine: Ah claro...  
  
Samy: Y qué hará un gato en medio del lago??  
  
Lily: Quizas viene nadando desde Hogsmeade...  
  
Samy: Oh y no podía caminar??  
  
Madelaine: Quizas viene de más lejos....  
  
Samy: Oh vamos! Los gatos odian el agua!! no se vienen nadando por su voluntad!!  
  
Lily: Pero quizas este no!  
  
Madelaine: O quizás lo empujaron al agua inconciente para que muriera ya que presenció algo que no debió, pero alcanzó a despertar mientras estaba conciente y así vino nadando hasta la orilla más cercana, pero no recuerda nada! Perdió la memoria!! Y ahora necesita que un gato que hable su lenguaje la (o lo...) ayude a encontrar su verdadero yo y asi poder salvar A SU MUNDOOOO!! *_*  
  
Samy: Que imaginación!!  
  
Lily: *Risita* En realidad!! Ni yo me invento esas cosas!!  
  
Madelaine: Pero imaginense!!  
  
  
  
En eso el gato tomó forma humana después de brillar intensamente y en un segundo dejo a las tres chicas boquiabiertas y con unos ojos de mínimo tres metros.  
  
La figura en la que el gato se había vielto era la de una esbelta mujer. Las chicas no sabían que pensar ni que hacer... todas se quedaron mirando fijamente a la chica que debía tener aproximadamente un años más que ellas o dos.  
  
  
  
Lily: Qué...  
  
Samy: ...Rayos...  
  
Madelaine: ...Paso??  
  
Mujer: Qui... Quiénes... son??  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
YEPES!!!!! sipes!! al fin un chap largo!! aunke más que nada por los agradecimientos!! ^_^ Nunca pensé que un fic mio llegara a tener más de 25... Pero se pudo!!! Y llevo celebrando muuuucho tiempo!!!! En fin!! Me tarde en éste chap, por que estuve enferma y tuve un funeral... A parte lo borré una vez, ya que no había quedado ni interesante ni romántico. Ahora quedó un poco de ambos y se explica un poco del por qué el chap pasado se llamaba "Una nueva llegó" por eso. Por que una nueva llegó... Y no sólo una!! Se vienen dos!!!  
  
Un aviso especial:  
  
#FiNaLiStAs De "NoViA dE ReMsItO"#  
  
-Siento tener que poner finalistas, pero es que no me decidía entre 5... aunque este es otro aviso especial:  
  
#Samurai con ajo: Mujer!! Se te olvidó poner la frase favorita!! Si no me la dejas en este review serás descalificada!! Sólo por que me caiste bien...#  
  
Y eso... Las otras postulantes que siguen en competencia son:  
  
  
  
-Naty Malfoy  
  
-Yverne  
  
-Ralkm Diggori  
  
  
  
# ME DISCULPO DE RODILLAS A LAS QUE NO QUEDARON PERO EL SORTEO FUE... FUE HORRIBLE!!! NO SABIA A QUIEN ELEGIR!!! EN SERIO!!! DIOS ME DIO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA COMO LAS YEGUAS!!!! ....*ejem* ... EN FIN, PERDON =( #  
  
Otro aviso:  
  
#Ginny Potter#  
  
Tengo un personaje para tí que quiero conversar contigo... en realidad estoy muy pajarona y no sé si estas en mi MSN asi que si puedes escribirme al Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com o sino yo me pondré en contacto. Ojalá sea rápido  
  
  
  
#FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NIKKYTA!!! TE DESEO LO MEJOR!! EST CHAP DE REGALITO PARA TI!!! WOOOW 15 AÑOS!!! ^_^ #  
  
  
  
Tengo la idea para una continuación. Gracias a Nai Lupin ^_^ ...Pero eso lo veré en sus reviews si les agrada la idea o no...  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este chap, a mi personalmente me gustó mucho más, Nikky ojala te guste, eh?? sino me lo devuelves y pues te dedico otro. Saludos por allá!!  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
**La autora mira el espacio donde supuesta mente van las preguntas estúpidas y dice un "naaah!" Y escribe:  
  
  
  
Feliz cumpleaños!! ^_^U Nada más!! Aparte de recordarles de que el fic está a punto de finalizar... Aios!!!  
  
  
  
ToDo EsTo Y mAs !!!!  
  
  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
=^o^=  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! 


	14. 13° Chap: Ya me voy, pero antes todo acl...

Holaaa!!Se viene el finaaal!!!Penúltimo capitulo!!! Ya sólo queda uno (y este obvio!) ^_^ Y pues como no quiero que el chapter sea sólo de mis palabras sino que de fic, nos vamos al tiro con...  
  
  
  
Reviews...  
  
  
  
*Lalwen de Black: Holaaa!! Jooojo! Te entiendo, cuando aparecen tus fics y yo muero de sueño tb lo soporto sólo por leerlo... Aunque la diferencia está en que yo no dejo reviews... Principalmente por que no sabía como se dejaban ^_^U ... **La autora toma un libro bien gordo llamado "Escudos que sí funcionen contra maldiciones rencorosas a causa de concursos para encontrarle novia a Remsie" Y ve en el índice si aparece uno para la internet** ...Tu lado Voldy suele aparece por aquí....  
  
Yo tb quisiera saber quién va a ganar... Es que no me decido... @_@ Es que no me decidía entre 5 por que tenía que poner sólo cuatro... captaste??? ...Ojalá que bajes pronto el song-fic!! Oie!! Siempre hay por lo menos 1 persona que te quere... lo que pasa es que uno se deja llevar por otras cosas XP ...Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños!!! Muchitas gracias!! Lo apresiooooo!!!! **Sniffff sniffff**  
  
Gracias por tu opiniiooooón!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Ralkm Diggori: Holaaas!! Jooojo!! XDDD Si me habías comentado algo del paro... Tb Lalwen... Ojalá todo se solucione por allá, y ojalá que después de que se solucione puedas seguir usando el ordenador a las 2:00 ^_^ ... Uff!! Esa parte del fic me salió bastante extraña... Y lo del gato/perro/alga/mutante.... ni hablar!! Ojalá te mejores de tu "poca" gripe, yo ya toy bien ^o^ Eso si Scott no es hijo de Ammy... NOOO!! no importa.... saldrá más adelante... ^_^U  
  
No me des las gracias, sólo hice lo que me pareció bien... Es que lo de las preguntas era una fachada para poder saber como se expresan y asi saber quienes estarían bien para el papel.  
  
  
  
Gracias por tu opiniiooooooón!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Yverne: Holaaa!! Joooojo!! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!! No se si me las meresco... el fic a cambiado de género por lo menos unas 7 veces... Ojalá la segunda parte resulte tan exitosa como la primera y no los descepcione!!  
  
Lo mismo, no me des las gracias, sólo fue lo que resultó de las preguntas. La verdad es que me costó muchísimo elegirlas...Gracias!! Ojalá tu tb la pases bien!! Y que tu trabajo no sea un fiasgo!! ^_^  
  
Muchas gracias por opinar!!!!  
  
  
  
*Mena: Holaaa!!! Jooojo!! Pues... no sé si notaste que James se quedará finalmente con Lily (finalmente... eso no quiere decir que en este fic....) Pues los únicos disponibles son: Scott, Remus no x mucho, Sirius ya no, Peter x siempre y pues... Snape! ^_^U Dificil, eh? ...Dumbledore sin duda es un viejo extraño!!  
  
No cierto?? Pero no lo era!!Aún faltan un par de capítulos! Y el resto será para la continuación!!! =) Hum.... Jamsito es muy wapo, eh? ^_^ .... Bueno muchas gracias por lo del fic.  
  
  
  
Gracias muchas por tu opinión!!!  
  
*Lucía: Holaaa!! Jooojo!!! Te soportaré con gusto los pocos chaps que aún quedan... Muchas gracias!! Y la mujer pues... Ya lo verás... Ojalá se te pase la fiebre!! Yo ya toy bien!! Cuidate tu!! Y lo de la mujer saldrá luego...Te ví en el msn!! Pero no tabas en linea... ojalá verte luego, eh?  
  
Muchas gracias por tu opinión!!!!  
  
  
  
*DannyFernanda: Holaaa!!Jooojo!! No no no no! El auror es hombre... osea eso creo... Sip, parece... Y lo escribiste bien!! ^_^U ...Aprovecha esas felicidades repentinas, por que yo las necesitooo!!! Asi que aprovechala mujer!!! La intriga es lo que mejor me sale ^_^  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias por la opinión!!!!  
  
  
  
*Samurai con ajo: Holaa!!! Jooojo!!! Que gracioso!!! Las frases de tu amiga me matan!!! XDDD Eres de Chile?? O tu amiga?? Por que se parece mucho a como hablamos aqui!!! Esta muy simpatica la frase (weno... toas en realidad...).  
  
Muchas gracias por decirme!!!  
  
  
  
*Ginny Potter: Holaaa! Joojo!! El papel que te tengo reservado es único!! no puedes perder la oportunidad, te mande un mail asi que ahi podrás saber con más detalle ... este... los detalles. ^_^u ...Bueno! Somos Chilenas y esto lo hablamos por MSN!!! Joooojo!!  
  
Muchas Gracias por tu opinión!!!  
  
  
  
*Nai Lupin: Holaaa!! Joojoo!! De nada! Ya nos encontramos y seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar... Si ke siii tu humor es extraño!! XDD Tu idea fue simplemente genial!! Aunke me tuve que conseguir un personaje... ^o^ Muchas gracias por las felicidades!! XD Si, si si lo del festival es escencial y creo ke si este no es el ultimo capitulo será el próximo! Bueno... eso era! Lo de Scott no se cuando saldrá a la luz... ¬¬_ ojalá no luego ya que la continuación sería muy cortita.  
  
Gracias muchas por tu opinión!!!  
  
  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
Owaaaa!!!! **Sniiiiiifffffff Sniiiiiiiiffffffff** 102 reviews!!!!!!!! Me mueroooo!!!! Ahhhhh!!! Es mucho más de lo que meresco!!!! Pero en fin! Por algo me los escribieron! Y lo apresio mucho!!! Cada critica sobre el acento de Lily !!! Cada ánimo!!! cada incoherencia!!!! (La más coherente ¬¬U) Lo apresio todooo!!! Muchas gracias!!! **La autora se suena ruidosamente y tira el papelito a un montón de papelitos semejantes**  
  
  
  
Lo que supongo querían leer!!!  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*Ya me voy, pero primero todo en claro...*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En eso el gato tomó forma humana después de brillar intensamente y en un segundo dejo a las tres chicas boquiabiertas y con unos ojos de mínimo tres metros.  
  
La figura en la que el gato se había vielto era la de una esbelta mujer. Las chicas no sabían que pensar ni que hacer... todas se quedaron mirando fijamente a la chica que debía tener aproximadamente un años más que ellas o dos.  
  
  
  
Lily: Qué...  
  
Samy: ...Rayos...  
  
Madelaine: ...Paso??  
  
Mujer: Qui... Quiénes... son??  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
Lily, Samy y Madelaine estaban atónitas. Cómo un gato que se acaba de convertir en mujer luego de salir del lago podía sólo podía preguntarles quienes eran!!?... En fin, las chicas reaccionaron y se miraron sin saber bien que hacer.  
  
  
  
Madelaine: ... Ehhh...ser....  
  
Samy: Este... Yo... digo nosotras...  
  
Lily: Quién... digo.... tu....ud...  
  
Samy: ...Sam... De dónde....  
  
Madelaine: ...Quién es ud??  
  
Lily: ...De dónde viene??  
  
  
  
La mujer las miró interrogativa unos segundos pero luego hablando la dura y asustada expresión que tenía y la cambió por una dulce y comprensiva. Su largo cabello negro brillaba especialmente al estar mojado. La mujer tenía algo que le hacía ver infantil... Tenía unos ojos pardos preciosos ke resaltaban con su morena piel. (ApOrTe: A que ya sabes que eres tu!! ;))  
  
  
  
Mujer: Disculpen por ser descortez... Yo vengo buscándote.  
  
  
  
La mujer apuntó a Lily mientras la miraba fijamente. Las 3 chicas no acababan de comprender la situación y Lily... Lily se sentía extrañamente cómoda junto a la mujer.  
  
  
  
Samy: Un momento, un momento!! Quién rayos es ud. y que busca con Lil!!?  
  
Lily: Hey, calmate un poco. Deja que ella explique...  
  
Madelaine y Samy: **O_o** ... Ok...  
  
Mujer: Gracias... Bueno, lo que se es que yo tenía que encontrarla a ella... Lilian Evans si no me equivoco-  
  
Lily: No, no lo hace. Y para qué si puedo saber??  
  
Mujer: Pues... no lo sé.  
  
Lily: ...No lo sabe??  
  
Mujer: Pues... no. No recuerdo nada hasta tres segundos antes de salir del agua como gato.  
  
Lily: Pues... Si ud. es una animaga entonces está registrada.  
  
Mujer: No... No lo estoy.  
  
Samy: *Cara de haber dado en el blanco* ...Entonces si recuerda!!  
  
Mujer: Pues recuerdo ciertas cosas... Por ejemplo recuerdo que no estoy registrada, que soy animaga, que busco a Lilian Evans y que un Voldemort es malo y mata gente muggle.  
  
Madelaine: AAAAh!!! No pronuncie ese nombre!!!  
  
Lily: Cálmate, Mady... Pues entonces no se acuerda de su nombre o algo así?? o qué viene a hacer a Hogwarts??  
  
Mujer: Buscándote  
  
Lily: Ya nos dijo eso...  
  
Mujer: No se más...O pero deja ya de preguntarme cosas sin importancia!!  
  
Lily: Esteee, no creo que sean sin importancia....  
  
Mujer: Ah, que va! Me invento un nombre y eso!  
  
Lily: Hey señora! se toma las cosas muy a la ligera!!  
  
Mujer: Las palabras no pesan muchacha...  
  
Lily: **¬¬_** Ok! Ok! Vamos a ver a Dumbledo-  
  
Mujer: AAAAAAh!!! Es cierto!!! Es otra de las cosas que tenía que hacer!!!!  
  
Lily: **O_O** ...Sabe? ya me estas hartando!! Vamos a ver a ese vejete!!  
  
  
  
Lily toma de la muñeca a la mujer, por suerte la chica era baja y pudo arrastrarla unos pasos. Pero algo muy alto con una barba increiblemente blanca y larga se interpuso en medio con una gran sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore: No se preocupe!! El vejete ya llegó!!  
  
Lily: Ah... ejejeje **risa nerviosa** Profesor... Ella... digo... Ud. sabe que ya no es tan joven...  
  
Dumbledore: Lo sé!! Ya calmese!! ...Ah! Señorita Vines! Veo que ya llegó! La estuve esperando al otro lado pero no llegó nunca.  
  
Lily: Señorita-  
  
Samy: -Vines??  
  
Madelaine: Señorita Vines???  
  
Mujer: Señorita Vines... Ah! Ella soy yo!!!  
  
  
  
Las 3 chicas quedan atónitas nueva mente. Ahora no podían entender cómo una persona que no tiene idea quién es puede estar muerta de risa. Aunque ahora ya sabían que ella era 'La Señorita Vines'. Dumbledore les explicó que ella era una mujer que debía venir al colegio por que la madre de Lily le había pedido que la cuidara y la llevara con su familia muggle. Lily recordó entonces las solicitudes que mandó a Beauxbutoms, a Drumstrang y a Salem.  
  
Lily: Profesor Dumbledore, ud. a recibido noticias de mis solicitudes??  
  
Dumbledore: Si, Lilian. Te han aceptado en las 3, pero yo supuse que preferirías ir a Beauxbutoms asi que estás inscrita en ella... o hice mal??  
  
Lily: No! Lo hizo muy bien!! Muchas gracias...  
  
Samy: Lil...  
  
Madelaine: Lil?? Te vas??  
  
Lily: Si, Mad... Lo siento pero quería que fuera un completo secreto... Ahora ya sabes...  
  
  
  
Ese día fue verdaderamente deprimente. Las chicas estuvieron juntas todo el día, lo que era raro ya que tanto Sam como Madelaine tenían otros grupos de amigos con quienes juntarse, pero no pudieron separarse; sólo les quedaban dos semanas juntas y no las podían perder.  
  
En la noche, Lily y Samy fueron a su habitación para estar tranquilas y compartir el máximo de tiempo juntas, aparte tenían cosas (James) de las que hablar. Pero Madelaine se quedó en la Sala Común, pensando sobre las oportunidades que tendría con James si Lily se iba...  
  
Y la verdad es que si tendría oportunidades. Madelaine era una chica rubia de ojos verdes, delgada y formada, usaba anteojos y tenía su cabello corto, usualmente amarrado en una trenza. Su tez era muy pálida y se veía muy delicada. Era una chica bonita y muy simpática, sólo que algo tímida. Tenía a toda su familia de sangre pura y su hermana Marion pertenecía a Griffindor, como ella.  
  
Madelaine había querido a James en secreto desde su primer año. Él nunca la tomó muy en cuenta pero si sabía quien era. Cuando James había perseguido a Lily se sintió muy celosa, pero por seguridad a sus amistades prefirió fingir que nada pasaba.  
  
  
  
James: Hola, Subercaseaux.  
  
Madelaine: Hey, James... Supiste que Lily se va del colegio??  
  
James: **se detiene en seco y voltea con una cara digna de fotografiar** ...Qué?  
  
Madelaine: Lily. Pidió cambio para Beauxbutoms... No sabías?? ...Claro hoy me dijo que había sido en secreto... Dios!! No te lo debería haber dicho!! James! Por favor te suplico no le prguntes nada!! Finge que yo no te he dicho nada!!  
  
James: ..Claro... **Pensativo**  
  
Madelaine: Adios, James. Buenas noches.  
  
James: Chao.  
  
  
  
James salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Madelaine. Ella se alegraba de haber hecho lo que hizo. Fue muy sínico pero era lo mejor... Así James no se sorprendería de último minuto al ver que Lily no estaba el próximo año. Si. Era lo mejor.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente todo fue un gran agetreo. Todas las parejas, grupos y solistas que querían participar en la muestra de talentos se presentaron en la mañana delante de una mesa colocada a la mitad del Gran Comedor. En ella se encontraba un cofre. Un cofre de cobre que brillaba con algo morado dentro de él. Muchos se reunieron al rededor pensando que esto tendría que ver con la administración de grupos. Y no se equivocaban, puesto que minutos más tarde llegó Dumbledore anunciando que aquel cofre era donde guardaría los nombres de los participantes y que al día siguiente se anunciarían en la misma sala el orden con el que participarían.  
  
Lily ya sabía que participaría en la muestra y sabía perfectamente que le serpia de mucha ayuda. Ahi sería cuando todo pasaría y por supuesto estaba muy nerviosa por ello. Ya casi no quedaban días para ello y ella aún no podía completar la letra que la haría sentir declarada y lista para irse.  
  
En cambio, James estaba muy acmplejado. Necesitaba decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella y ya nada podría hacerlo retroceder. También debía prguntarle si era cierto lo que le dijo Subercaseaux... "No Lil... no te vayas... No podría seguir conteniendo este amor..."  
  
  
  
Durante ese día y el que le siguió no tuvieron oportunidad de estar juntos ni de hablarse ni siquiera de verse. Ambos estaban terminando exámenes y estudiando arduamente para pasarlos.  
  
Por mientras, La señorita Vines conversaba con Dumbledore y seguía a Lily sin importar cuantas veces esta le repetía que la dejara sola. Ella sólo le decía que no podía. La señorita Vines se llamaba Camila, Camila Vines y su pasado era practicamente desconocido. sólo se sabía que tenía cierta obseción por cuidar a Lily.  
  
De hecho a Lily no le molestaba estar con ella, pero no podía escribir mientras ella miraba de reojo todo lo que plasmaba la pluma a Vuela pluma. Y así no podría terminar luego la canción y ya sólo le quedaba esa tarde... El día de mañana sería la presentación.  
  
  
  
La tarde pasó volando. Ya no le quedaba nada de tiempo, por suerte sólo le faltaba un final, asi que se encaminó muy temprano a la azotea, en la torre de Astronomía.  
  
Una vez arriba, encendió una vela para darle un ambiente más de concentración y se sentó en la orilla mirando hacia el enorme lago que se extendía a sus pies.  
  
  
  
James: Hola para ti también.  
  
Lily: James? ...Hola... No te vi...  
  
James: Yo si, por eso te saludé.  
  
Lily: Qué haces aquí tan temprano??  
  
James: Pues...me vine a ver las estrellas y pues me quedé dormido.  
  
Lily: James por Dios. Ruega por que no te enfermes! Hoy es la competencia y supongo que participarás... O no?  
  
James: Si... Claro que si. Tengo un fuerte motivo para participar.  
  
Lily: Yo también.  
  
James: Bueno... Veo que estás escribiendo tu letra aún, asi que pues... Me voy. Nos vemos!  
  
Lily: Si...  
  
  
  
James miró a Lily una última vez. Se veía realmente hermosa. Su cabello rojizo oscuro ondeaba hacia un lado con el viento de la altura, sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado por el frío, sus ojos parecían aún más verdes que antes y su cara mostraba un brillo particular. Se veía realmente delicada y frágil.  
  
Pero no se podía quedar allí. James se volteo y caminó cabizbajo hasta la salida de la torre. Pero se sorprendió al sentir la dulce voz de Lily llamándolo. No lo soportó y se volteó rápidamente para no hacerla esperar. La miró serio y no dijo nada. Se miraron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ya que ni uno quería que aquel momento terminara.  
  
Lily: James.... Buena suerte...  
  
James: Ah... ok.  
  
  
  
James se fue de nuevo, esta vez algo más animado. "Lily no me odia... de hecho creo que hasta me quiere... aunque sea un poco".  
  
  
  
Pasó la mañana y le dió paso a la tarde en la que todos los participantes estuvieron preparando las cosas. Por suerte par Lily ella sería de las últimas y saldría a escena al rededor de las dos de la mañana. Eran muchísimos participantes. Pero James tocaría a las dos y treinta más o menos.  
  
LLegó la hora y todos estaban exitados saliendo de sus habitaciones... Ya pronto estarían todos en el Gran Comedor divirtiéndose y bailando. A las doce de la noche se tocaría una campana y los participantes comenzarían a tocar o a hacer lo que hagan.  
  
  
  
Samy: Lily!! Vamos!! Apúrate!! Ya hace veinte minutos que comenzó el baile!!  
  
Lily: Esperame!! No sabes lo que me cumplica caminar decentemente con este traje!!  
  
  
  
Samy estaba vestida con un traje rojo sangre que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Era ajustado por el torax y suelto en las piernas. tenía un escote cuadrado que dejaba ver un largo cuello moreno adornado con un dije.  
  
Estaban bastante apuradas y atrasadas. Samy ya estaba poniéndose histérica y no entendía la demora de Lily... Pero cuando salió de la habitación a Samy casi le da un infarto. Lily se veía increíblemente hermosa!  
  
Llevaba un espectacular vestido blanco. Tenía por mangas un par de tiritas delgadas y doradas que se cruzaban en la espalda. La espalda caía hasta el final de ella y era ajustado hasta llegar a los muslos donde caían libremente hasta treinta centímetros arriba de los pies. Llevaba un par de chalas blancas muy altas que la hacían balancearse de un lado a otro mientras bajaba apurada las escaleras, pero cuando caminaba lo hacía con una gran delicadeza. Eso si se veía graciosa, ya que sus caderas se movían notoriamente para un lado y al otro., como las modelos.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor, mucha gente no notó su presencia.... Pero otro montón si lo notó, especificamente un montón masculino. Entre ellos Los Merodeadores. De verdad que esas chicas hacían quedar a los hombres como bobos...  
  
Lily: esteeee... Hola?  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
  
  
Yaaayyyy!!!! Y eso sería el penúltimo capitulo de la primera parte de la saga de Sabor Amargo!!!! El fic que se llama así por que el Amor tiene esa característica de dejarte un amargo sabor en la boca!!!! ....De hecho la idea del nombre no partió asi... Lo que pasa es que... Bueno, Bueno!! Lo sabrán en el último Chap!!! Laaaalalalalallala!!!! Jajajajajjajaja!!! Bueno aunque no lo crean estoy triste y por eso estoy diciendo muchas incoherencias!! Les agradesco muchisimo los 102 reviews!!!  
  
1° AVISOOO!!!!:  
  
# A que no te diste cuenta de que eras tu!!!!! SI TUUUU!! BRAVOOOO!!!!  
  
Les informo que a la persona a la que le deben hacer machitún (brujería) es aaaaaaa:  
  
§§# Samurai con Ajo #§§  
  
Bueno... A su amiga... El punto es que tu eres la ganadora de La novia de Remus!!! Remsie es el chico dulce que ama con el corazón y que necesita una chica que no se tome las cosas en serio y que sea muy alegre... Y celosa ^_^u  
  
Estuvo francamente dificil... todas tenian un poco de las cualidades que buscaba pero... ella las tuvo todas!!! Asi que felicitaciones!!  
  
  
  
# ME DISCULPO DE RODILLAS A LAS QUE NO QUEDARON PERO EL SORTEO FUE... FUE HORRIBLE!!! NO SABIA A QUIEN ELEGIR!!! EN SERIO!!! DIOS ME DIO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA COMO LAS YEGUAS!!!! ....*ejem* ... EN FIN, PERDON =( #  
  
Otro aviso:  
  
  
  
Tengo la idea para una continuación. Gracias a Nai Lupin ^_^ ...Pero eso lo veré en sus reviews si les agrada la idea o no...  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado este chap, a mi personalmente me gustó mucho ya que es el pen último y el próximo será el último... me da pena despedirme de un fic que tantos reviews tuvo... T_T  
  
  
  
Sin más ke decir espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión o si kieren mandar mails o como sea...  
  
**La autora medita si debe poner preguntas o ne... Al final hagarra dos papeles, en uno escribe 'Si' y en otro 'No' Y los tira al aire. Luego de un par de saltos y caidas hagarra uno que dice 'Si' y exclama un "ni hablar..." u__u'**  
  
¿¿Cuál será la letra de la famosa canción??  
  
¿¿Me perdonarán alguna vez terminar el fic como termina??  
  
¿¿Podré ser feliz con la persona que me gusta?? ... Ok! No respondan eso!!  
  
¿¿Se me ocurrirá una pregunta importante??  
  
¿¿Les gustará la continuación??  
  
¿¿Supiste "Ginny Potter" Cual va a ser tu personaje??  
  
¿¿Sabrán quién es la mujer que persigue a Lily??  
  
¿¿Qué demonios le pasó a Scott??  
  
¿¿Aparecerá el wapo auror de una buena vez?? (obvio... sólo queda un capítulo!! Tiene que aparecer)  
  
  
  
ToDo EsTo Y MáS !!!!!!  
  
  
  
Los dejo Y ojalá les haya gustado mucho!!  
  
Los kero mucho! =)  
  
  
  
Gracias por leer y si dejaste un review gracias por ello tb!!!  
  
Adiooos!!  
  
=^o^=  
  
PD: Jooojo! Mi e-mail ya tiene msn!! =) Agreguenme en el mail Anabelle_sunset@hotmail.com ...Ahora si  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!! EsTo No TeRmInA HaStA QuE tErMiNa!!!!!!!!Yuuuupiiiiiii!!!!!!!! 


	15. 14° Chap: Asi terminamos, o no?

Holaaa!!Ok... ULTIMO CHAP!!! NUNCA HABIA TENIDO TANTOS REMORDIMIENTOS DE HACER ALGO!!! xDxD  
  
Quiero que lean el último chap rápido asi que nos vamos altiro con eso!!!  
  
Lamento no poder responder sus Reviews!!! Pero es que me muero por escribir el chap!!! Les prometo bajar una página de respuestas a Reviews... Los quiero mucho!!! A cada uno de los reviewers!!!! Gracias por apoyarmeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
=')  
  
  
  
  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
  
  
GRACIAS!! No sé cómo me pudieron dejar 113 reviews!!!! me muerooo!!! esto ha sido una de las mejores cosas del año!!!! :'(  
  
Bueno, para hacerlo corto les dejo el... ULTIMO CHAP!!! BUAAAA **sniff** KE PENITAA!!! :'(  
  
  
  
(Si... Algo que no ponía hace tiempo... Esto va a ser corto... A todo esto...  
  
¿¿Cómo les va??  
  
¿¿Cómo los trata la vida??  
  
¿¿Qué estaban haciendo el 4 de Diciembre del 1987??  
  
¿¿Por qué cuando te preguntan eso te pones nervioso/a??  
  
¿¿¡¡No me digas!!??  
  
Dios!!! Te dije que no me digas!!  
  
Eso es grave... Bueno...  
  
Te deseo suerte...  
  
Ah! PD: Los personajes no son mios, sino de Joanne K. Rowling y pues Samy se rifa a precio conversable, Camila supongo es de Remus y el auror va a salir en la continuación... Ejejeje se morirían si supieran... Mejor no les cuento... Bueno... Yo quiero un Remus de peluche y un Sirius y un Draco y un James y un Lucius y un Snapie para lavarle el cabello!!!! *_*  
  
Ok... El capitulo... ).  
  
  
  
Y ahora el chapter... Titulado:  
  
  
  
~*... Así terminamos... o no?*~  
  
  
  
o-------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
...Íbamos en:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Estaban bastante apuradas y atrasadas. Samy ya estaba poniéndose histérica y no entendía la demora de Lily... Pero cuando salió de la habitación a Samy casi le da un infarto. Lily se veía increíblemente hermosa!  
  
Llevaba un espectacular vestido blanco. Tenía por mangas un par de tiritas delgadas y doradas que se cruzaban en la espalda. La espalda caía hasta el final de ella y era ajustado hasta llegar a los muslos donde caían libremente hasta treinta centímetros arriba de los pies. Llevaba un par de chalas blancas muy altas que la hacían balancearse de un lado a otro mientras bajaba apurada las escaleras, pero cuando caminaba lo hacía con una gran delicadeza. Eso si se veía graciosa, ya que sus caderas se movían notoriamente para un lado y al otro., como las modelos.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor, mucha gente no notó su presencia.... Pero otro montón si lo notó, especificamente un montón masculino. Entre ellos Los Merodeadores. De verdad que esas chicas hacían quedar a los hombres como bobos...  
  
Lily: esteeee... Hola?  
  
  
  
o---------------------------------------------o  
  
  
  
El Gran Salón era un chiste gráfico. Un buen montón de chicos miraban como bobos a las dos chicas que entraban con caras asustadas e impresionadas, mientras las parejas de los chicos trataban de recobrar su atención por medio de extraños movimientos de brazo o de duros golpes en las mejillas. No se tuvieron que esforzar mucho, Lily y Samy siguieron caminando y asi los chicos volvieron a su estado normal.  
  
  
  
Samy: Ja! De verdad se mueren por nosotras! Ja!  
  
Lily: Uy! Ese Ego???  
  
Samy: ...Me salió del alma!  
  
Srta. Vines: AAAAAAHHHH!! LILY!!! QUE LINDA QUE TE VEEEEEE!!!  
  
Lily: Esteee, gracias... Tu también te vez bie-  
  
  
  
La señorita Vines se lanzó en un abrazo a Lily quien estaba algo cohibida ante la muestra de apresio... La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho que una extraña mandada por su 'madre' le agarrara tanto cariño... De verdad que no le agradaba...  
  
  
  
Lily se soltó de ella y buscó lo que le interesaba. Unos segundos después lo encontró. James la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual ella no pudo evitar devolver. Era como si todos desaparecieran durante cinco milesimas de segundo. Un momento sólo para ellos... Y para sus miradas transparentes.  
  
  
  
Samy: Lily?? Lily??? Oyeme!! Debemos ir a prepararnos!! sólo nos queda una hora por tu culpa!!  
  
  
  
Y volvió a la fría realidad. Tendría que salir a cantar su canción en una hora más... Sólo esperaba que James supiera descifrar el significado... Y que no lo comente... Ya mañana se iría del colegio y podrían ser felices cada uno por su lado... Como siempre debió ser...  
  
  
  
Lily y Samy estaban en el Backstage o Detrás de escena preparandose para salir a cantar su canción... Samy le cooperaría con la guitarra, ya que nunca había sido buena para tocar otro tipo de instrumento que no sea el piano.  
  
Mientras en el publico, Los Merodeadores se preparaban para ir a prepararse al Backstage. En otra hora más les tocaría a ellos... Mejor dicho a James cantar, a Peter tocar bajo, a Sirius la guitarra y a Remus la bateria.  
  
Los 4 ya se estaban levantando de la mesa. Caminaban por entre las mesas mientras las chicas les daban ánimos y sus parejas los miraban recelosos.... Siempre con la cabeza en alto y alegres... Hasta que una masa de pelo oscuro se estrella con Remus y lo lanza al suelo callendo arriba de él y haciédolo desaparecer de ese plano.  
  
  
  
La gente no lo notó... Estaban muy ocupados tratando de averiguar qué canción tocarían. Remus veía triple y cuatruple mientras la mota de pelo tomaba nombre y cuerpo... Un cuerpo que agradó a Remus....  
  
  
  
Mota de Pelo: Ayy!! Amigo de Lily!!! Perdóname!! Ejejeje es que soy un poco mala para correr y pues no te vi... Osea!! Te vi pero no pude parar!! AAAyyy!! Te dañé mucho??? Dios!! Y ahora les va a tocar!!! Dios!! Dios!! Perdóname!!! Ay!!..... Estas vivo??  
  
Remus: Si... sólo algo mariado... Quién eres?? Me parece que te he visto...  
  
Mota de Pelo: Eh? Ah!! Claro que me has visto!! Soy Camila Vines... Persigo a Lily por todo el Colegio!! Cómo no verme!!  
  
Remus: AAAAhh! es cierto... Y dime? Qué haces aquí??  
  
Srta. Vines: Es que ahora va a tocar Lily!! No me lo quería perder y pues vine a grabarlo!!  
  
  
  
Camila mostró una cámara grabadora muggle, la cual Remus la reconoció con un poco de esfuerzo. Y en eso salió a escena el último grupo antes de que les tocara a Lily y a Samy.  
  
Remus se sentó junto con Camila, por que, según le dijo, no era de caballeros dejar a las damas solas. A Camila no le molestó para nada esto, por supuesto! Y aunque Remus casi no hablara a ella le gustaba su timidez, según creía era... Y a Remus... Bueno, Remus encontró que ella era como su media naranja... Él tenía la parte de timidez, tranquilidad y caballerosidad, mientras ella era la loca, espontánea y original. '...Un momento... NO TENEMOS NADA EN COMUN!!!!' .Remus cambió su cara de tranquilidad por una interrogativa mientras miraba a Camila.  
  
  
  
Por su lado, Camila estaba preparando la extraña grabadora ue tanto le había costado aprender a usar. 'Todo sea por grabar su momento de fama!!'.  
  
  
  
Detrás del escenario, los Merodeadores estaban preparándose en un camarín.  
  
  
  
Sirius: Oigan?? Creo que necesito algo de maquillaje!!  
  
Peter: Ay! Querido!! Como crees?, Te ves divino!!  
  
Sirius: Ehm... Gracias... Creo.  
  
Peter: hey, Cariño?? Y Remsie??  
  
James: Colagusano... Pareces homosexual...  
  
Peter: YOOOO???? JA!! PERO SI SOY UN MACHO RESIO!! ROAAAR!!  
  
James: Dime que sólo estas bromiando...  
  
Peter: Por supuesto!! Soy un Potro Salvaje!!! Miiiiiiihihihi!!  
  
James: Dios... Esto no esta bien... Y Remus???  
  
Peter: Ve por alguna orilla del escenario, cariñito, a lo mejor se quedó abajo... Mensioné que soy un MACHO CABRÍO!!!!? BEEEEEHEHEHE!!!!  
  
Sirius: Peter!!! eres una rata!!! UNA RATA!! escuchaste!?!?!? RATA!!  
  
Peter: Oye, Canuto!!! no me bajes de mi nube!!!... Uds. son animales grandes... Pero yo soy un ratoncito solamente... **¬¬**  
  
Sirius: Es tu culpa!! No la nuestra!! Si tan mal te hace sentir, sólo hay dos caminos! O cobras venganza, o te transformas en otro animal!!... Yo que tu elijo la segunda, por que tratar de vengarce de los otros Merodeadores... nonono señor!! Eso si que sería imperdonable!!  
  
Peter: Ah! Osea que aparte no confías en mi!??!?  
  
Sirius: Hey!!! Yo no dije eso!!!  
  
Peter: Lo insinuaste Canuto!!!!  
  
Sirius: Que no!!!!  
  
Peter: Que siii!!!!  
  
James: ...Siempre iguales, ire a ver si Remus está por ahí!!  
  
  
  
James salió del camarín y caminó hasta un lado del escenario, en el Backstage. Allí se asomó por entre la cortina y se fijo que el grupo que estaba cantando le habían hecho una canción a Sirius... De hecho la mitad de la letra era 'Sirius te amo' ...'Que ridículo!!'.  
  
  
  
Lily: James.  
  
James: Lily?? Qué haces aquí??  
  
Lily: Somos las siguientes...  
  
James: Ah... Buena suerte!  
  
Lily: Gra-  
  
Vos en alto parlante: Bravo!!! Simplemente genial!!Ellas eran las chicas ff.net!!! Sirius, creo que tienes unas cuantas admiradoras, eh? Ja ja ja... Ahora las siguientes: Sam Otery y Lilian Evans!! Un aplauso por favor!!  
  
Lily: ...Dios, me muero de miedo...  
  
Samy: Vamos, Lily!!  
  
  
  
Samy entró al escenario, colocó un par de sillas y arregló el escenario lo máximo posible. Ambas chicas estaban vestidas como vaqueras. Samy con una minifalda de mezclilla (aporte: es la tela de los Jeans.), una camisa a cuadrillé rosada pálida y una chaquetilla de cuero café sin mangas y bastante cortita. Llevaba el pelo en una coleta algo alta.  
  
Por otro lado, Lily llevaba unos vaqueros de mezclilla y un cinturon bien grande. La camisa a cuadrillé celeste amarrada como si fura un top sin mangas. El pelo lo llevaba en dos trenzas medio sueltas.  
  
  
  
Lily: James... escucha muy bien la canción... Es para tí...  
  
James: Qué??  
  
Lily: Deséame suerte....  
  
  
  
Lily entró al escenario y si los gritos de vitoreos fueron demasiados hasta hace unos momentos... Pues ni hablar ahora, el ruido era ensordecedor... La gente estaba emocionada por escuchar la siguiente canción.  
  
  
  
Lily y Samy estaban paralizadas en el escenario... Montones de alumnos de Hogwarts las estaban apoyando... Podía ser quizás por que más de la mitad del alumnado del colegio sabía por qué Lily iba a cantar en el concurso... La Lily del año pasado nunca hubiera participado en algo asi. Era una versión femenina de Remus, a la diferencia de que no tenía un grupo de amigos con los que hacerle bromas pesadas a los Slytherins...  
  
Y hablando de Remus... '¿¿Qué hace Rem con la loca esa??' Lily acababa de ver entre el público a Camila que estaba moviendo una mano a forma de saludo y en la otra mano tenía la camara muggle... Una bastante grande.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, el ambiente había cambiado. Todos los presentes estaban en un silencio ensoredecedor y Samy afinaba la guitarra... Era cierto... Ella tenía que partir cantando.  
  
Miró a James a través de la cortina del escenario y le dió una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por éste. Luego de tomar energía miró a Samy quien le dió un acorde inicial. Lily miró al público y comenzó su canción....  
  
  
  
~*When I'm lost  
  
In the rain  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
to light my way  
  
  
  
When I'm scared  
  
losing ground  
  
when my world is going crazy  
  
you can turn it all around*~  
  
  
  
'Siempre que estoy contigo me siento bien, me apoyas y me guías... No necesito tus palabras, sólo la luz de tu aura, James. Tu lo eres todo para mi sin serlo. Cuando siento miedo me imagino que estas a mi lado y todo pasa... Eres tu lo que me ayuda a sobreponerme a todo, James... No estoy segura de poder vivir sin ti...' Lily no quitaba sus ojos de el cielo que se transparentaba por el techo del Gran Comedor, ahora Gran Salón.'...Por qué rayos estamos vestidas de vaqueras en una canción lenta???'.  
  
  
  
~*And when I'm down  
  
your there  
  
pushing me to the top  
  
  
  
Your always there giving me all you got *~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Qué más puedo decirte... que muchas gracias por estar aquí cuando te necesité... Pero ya no quiero aprovecharme de ti, de tu vida, tu felicidad... Ahora quiero pagarte todo dejandote vivir en paz... Tranquilo sin una muchacha tonta que enrede las situaciones...'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*For a chill  
  
from the song  
  
for a friend  
  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
  
  
for the strength to be strong  
  
for the will to carry on---  
  
for everything you do  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'... Me encantaría poder quedarme a tu lado, como una amiga que te apoye, a la que le cuentes tus aventuras y desventuras... Tus amores y penas... Aunque no podría evitar hacer otra cosa para consolarte... Lo siento, pero es que creo que te amo... Y creo que es mejor que sólo lo supongas... Si te lo dijiera vivirías sabiendo que todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira... Una farsa... Una máscara...'  
  
  
  
  
  
~*When I lose  
  
the will to win  
  
I can reach for you and reach the sky again  
  
i can do  
  
anything  
  
cause your love is so amazing  
  
that your love inspired me  
  
  
  
and when i need a friend  
  
your always on my side  
  
  
  
give anything  
  
and taking me through the night*~  
  
  
  
'...Tu... tu amor de amsitad... fue... Lo más importante del año. No se como pudiste estar siempre ahi, como amigo o como la persona a la que amo... o a la que odié... Siempre en mi vida... Cómo no supe apreciarlo antes?? Quizás las cosas serían diferentes... Tu fuiste la luz que me guió a lo que soy ahora... Pero no puedo depender de ti... no más...'  
  
Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Lily y cada persona que sabía el porqué de ellas también lloraba. Lily estaba sufriendo con su público y Samy a su lado, lo notó. Volteó y vió que James estaba con una cara de sorpresa inimaginable... era única. James por su parte lo comprendía... Él sentía lo mismo sobre ella... Lily era la que siempre estuvo allí... Esa figura que apesar de no saber quién es, siempre te ayuda a seguir adelante... La figura de su ideal... Lily era su ideal... Ella era perfecta para él...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*For a chill  
  
from the song  
  
for a friend  
  
for the love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
  
  
for the strength to be strong  
  
for the will to carry on  
  
for everything you do  
  
I turn to you  
  
  
  
For the arm to be my shelter for the rain  
  
for truth that will never ever change  
  
For someone to lead on  
  
for a heart i can rely onto anything  
  
(you can rely on me)  
  
For the world to  
  
I can feel to...oh yeah  
  
i turn to you*~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Lily, tu eres mi fortaleza, el empujoncito de ayuda para cada tarea dificil. El motivo de mis esfuerzos... Lily... Yo se que te tienes que ir... Pero deberás escuchar lo que te tengo que decir... Es sumamente importante... No es que me venga a dar cuenta resién que te amo... No... Es algo natural, como si hubiera nacido para amarte... Para quererte y hacerte feliz... Para cuidarte tal como tu me cuidas a mi... Tu eres mi soporte... tratas de mantenerte al margen... Ahora se la razón... Tu te sientes igual que yo... Y quizás por eso te vas... No te puedo detener... Yo haría lo mismo... Pero necesito que lo sepas...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*For a chill  
  
from the song  
  
for a friend  
  
for the love to keep me save and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
  
  
for the strength to be strong  
  
for the will to carry on  
  
for everything you do  
  
for everything that's true  
  
  
  
for everything you do  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn  
  
to you-oooh  
  
  
  
I turn to you*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Terminó la canción de Lily y Samy... Muchos aplausos y lágrimas en cada par de ojos. James sacó los molstos pensamientos de su cabeza y buscó a Lily en el escenario... Pero no estaba... 'En los camarines!!'  
  
  
  
Corrió a los camarines y los abrió de golpe. Samy quien estaba sentada limpiandose las lágrimas lo miró extrañada y luego comprendió.  
  
  
  
Samy: Se fue al balcón, James... No se lo hagas más dificil...  
  
James: Para mi también lo es, Sam... Y mucho.  
  
  
  
Salió de nuevo corriendo y dejó a Samy convensida de que Lily y James eran almas gemelas. Quién lo sabe! Quizás lo sean...  
  
Ya en el balcón, Lily estaba cambiando csu traje vaquero por su hermoso vestido con la varita, por arte de magia. James llegó y la vió melancolicamente apoyada en el varandál del balcón.  
  
  
  
James: Lil...  
  
Lily: James! Me asustaste!  
  
James: Disculpa, pero quiero... y necesito hablar contigo!  
  
Lily: No, James... Si entendiste bien. Sino... Mejor aun...  
  
James: Lo sé... Sólo quiero decirte un par de cosas...  
  
Lily: Muchas cosas??  
  
James: Esteee... Sólo son 3.  
  
Lily: Dime...  
  
James: Primero, si lo entendi...  
  
Lily: Segundo...  
  
James: Por favor, ve a escuchar nuestra canción... Estamos a punto de tocar...  
  
Lily: Tercero...  
  
James: Prometeme que la escucharás.  
  
Lily: ...Esta bien.  
  
Voz en alto parlante: Bien!! Otro gran aplauso para este grupo de chicas también fanaticas de Sirius Black... Vaya señor Black! Creo que va a conseguir una novia! Ja ja ja!... Bueno, ahora nos vamos con el grupo de Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew, James Potter y Sirius Black!! Aplausos!  
  
James: Ven...  
  
  
  
James tomó la mano de Lily y se la llevó corriendo hasta el Backstage, donde él había escuchado toda la canción de Lily. Ahora él entraba al escenario justo cuando la canción estaba por comenzar...  
  
  
  
Sirius: Uff! pensé que no llegabas!  
  
James: Pero llegué.  
  
Remus: Ja! Que bien...  
  
James: Tu también, Lunático!  
  
Remus: Correcto... Bueno... COMENCEMOS!! UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO!  
  
  
  
James contaba los tiempos atentamente mientras trataba de disimular una mirada de reojo hacia donde Lily se encontraba.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Sentir algo extraño Sentir un sabor amargo Sembrado en el olvido  
  
Mirar desde muy lejos De una distancia eterna Al filo de los ojos*~  
  
  
  
Ambos sabían lo extraño que era estar enamorado. Era como estar feliz y triste, completo pero incompleto, relajado pero estresado y asi llendo y viniendo con sinónimos y antónimos... Era la complicación más grande. Pero ese amargo sabor que dejaba era lo que lo hacía crecer dentro de ellos...  
  
  
  
~*En el fondo de mi puerta Esa molestia ya no esta Tu corazón en mis manos  
  
Yo creo que es mucho mejor mucho mejor mucho mejor mucho mejo-or  
  
Y era cierto Lo presentía Un respiro Y el tiempo te lastima  
  
Vivo escuchando siempre un lamento Me estoy acostubrando a esto  
  
En el fondo de mi puerta Esa molestia ya no está Tu corazón en mis manos Yo creo que es mucho mejor  
  
Mucho mejor Mucho mejor Mucho mejo-or*~  
  
  
  
Si... No cabía duda. Todo lo que pasaban era necesario, a fin y al cabo lo que estaban experimentando era algo natural y tenían que ser fuertes... Después de la tormenta viene la calma y sin lo amargo... Pues no apresias lo verdaderamente dulce...  
  
  
  
Habían terminado su presentación. Los 4 chicos estaban vestidos muy a la moderna. Digo, pantalones sueltos, camisas abiertas dejando ver poleras de colores amarillos, naranjos, rojos, verdes y azules. Grandes zapatillas y el desorden de pelo les venía perfecto. Las chicas se morían gritando y soñando que la canción se la dedicaban a ellas.  
  
Detrás del escenario Lily estaba muda, tiesa y acongojada... James sentía lo mismo que ella... Pero no podía... No debían... Osea, ella no podía aprovecharse de James... Le haría daño... Lo sabía... Y él también la dañaría... Era mejor que cada uno sea feliz por su lado.  
  
James recibió los aplausos y se volteó a ver a Lily. Ella seguía en el mismo lugar mirando al suelo con cara de confusión. Lentamente caminó hasta ella y le tocó su mejilla con la mano derecha.  
  
  
  
James: Lil...  
  
Lily: James... Yo me voy mañana mismo.  
  
James: Lo sé... Es que...  
  
Lily: No!!... No te voy a volver a ver... seguramente y pues... No quiero terminar mal... James...  
  
James: Yo tampoco...  
  
  
  
Lentamente James fue acercando la cara de Lily a la suya... Mientras se miraban a los ojos y a las bocas alternativamente... Se Sentían conectados... Mediante el mismo nexo...  
  
  
  
Lily: James! Yo.... Adios.  
  
  
  
Lily se separó bruscamente y salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de Griffindor. James no supo como reaccionar... Es que Lily lo veía como amigo?? ...Lo interpretó mal??... Ya no sabía que pensar...  
  
  
  
Sirius: ... Amigo...  
  
Remus: Shhht! Sirius, quizás a James le gustaría un poco de soledad...  
  
James: ...No... no se preocupen...  
  
Sirius: Quizás... Ya sabes... Para pasar ''El trago amargo''.  
  
James: Esto no es ''El trago amargo'' Sirius...Esto es amor...  
  
Peter: Ay! Qué romanticón!! Quién tuviera la suerte de Lily, eh??  
  
Remus: Peter... Cállate.  
  
Peter: Ay! Si! Sólo por que James es más macho que tu!  
  
Sirius: Ok... Puedo pegarle ahora??  
  
  
  
  
  
o++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++o  
  
**O_oU**  
  
...Eso fue penoso... PERDOOOON!!! Cómo cometí el pecado de escribir un capítulo final taaaan malo!!!! Y más ensima no contesté reviews!!! bueno... bajaré la contestación de Reviews... Ayyy!! Cómo lo termine taaan aburrido!!!?? **¬¬**  
  
Me enojé conmigo misma... No creo poder perdonármelo... Pero bueno, la continuación va a ser mejor... Espero... Supongo que muchos/as se imaginan cómo va a ser la continuación... Pero que vá!! Será cortita!!  
  
  
  
En fin...  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!! Y UN MUY FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!  
  
QUE SE CUMPLAN SUS DESEOS Y MEJOREN SUS SITUACIONES!!!  
  
MIS ABRAZOS Y REGALOS A TODOS!!!!  
  
  
  
Recuerden que se dice que Si No Te MaTa Te FoRtAlEcE... Jijijiji asi que pasen lo mejor que puedan las fiestas que se vienen!!! Disfruten las vacaciones!!! Y no duden que volveré!!!! Muaaaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjaajajjaajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaa!!!!!! !!  
  
  
  
A todo esto, la primera canción, La que cantan Lily y Samy se llama 'I turn to you' y es de Christina Aguilera. La elegí por que es una canción hermosa que trata del amor incondicional, ya sea de amistad o de pareja... Ese amor que te apoya en buenas y malas... Como Lily y James.  
  
Y la segunda, la que cantan Los Merodeadores, se llama 'Sabor Amargo' Y es de un grupo punk llamado Futuro Incierto. La canción tiene muchas metáforas, pero espero que se entienda y tenía que ser esta canción, por que se verían medios afeminados Los Merodeadores cantando otra canción más... Pop... En fin!! Ojalá les haya gustado!!!!  
  
Cuidense!!!  
  
  
  
BeSoS!!!!  
  
NoS VeMoS!!!!  
  
PD: Perdón por la calidad del chap u___u'... 


End file.
